Wo die Liebe hinfällt
by Hathor03
Summary: Nach der Warnung von Trunks, lebt und trainiert Vegeta bei Bulma und macht ihr das Leben schwer. Doch ist da wirklich nur Abneigung zwischen den Beiden? Please read & review!
1. Immer Ärger

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Die Figuren gehören Akira Toriyama, ich verdiene kein Geld damit!_

**_Personen:_**_ Bulma/ Vegeta_

**_Handlungszeit:_**_ Nachdem Trunks die Cyborgs angekündigt hat, in den zwei übersprungenen Jahren_

_Eh ich es vergesse, bitte lest und reviewd!_

_~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_

„Nein, das darf doch einfach nicht wahr sein! Das bilde ich mir bestimmt bloß ein! Bulma, wach endlich auf!" Völlig geschockt haute sie ihren Kopf ein paar Mal gegen die Wand! Endlich realisierte sie, dass es tatsächlich passiert ist. Vegeta hatte es also wirklich getan.

„VEGETA!" Vegeta, der draußen im Garten an einem Baum lehnte zuckte zusammen! Dieser Schrei hätte sogar Freezer das Blut in den Adern gefrieren lassen! Ihm war bewusst, das Bulma jetzt jeden Augenblick kommen musste um ihn zusammen zu schreien. Er stöhnte innerlich schon jetzt.

Bulma kam in den Garten gestürmt. Sie war so wütend, dass ihr Gesicht schon eine dunkelrote Farbe angenommen hatte! Als sie den Garten sah, blieb sie erst mal stehen. Mit einem Mal war ihr Gesicht wieder vollkommen blass. Der Schaden hatte ja schon von oben verdammt groß ausgesehen, doch jetzt sah sie es direkt vor sich und es war noch verheerender. Nicht nur, dass Vegeta ihren schönen neuen Pool zerstört hatte, er hatte gleich alle anliegenden Laboratorien mitzerstört.

Sie sah sich um und entdeckte Vegeta, der gemütlich an einem Baum lehnte und einen Apfel mampfte. Als sie ihn ansah, verlor ihr Gesicht wieder die Blässe und bekam die rote Färbung zurück. „DU! Du..... Du Möchtegern-Prinz, du Affe, du verdammter Troll, du Gartenzwerg! Wie konntest du nur? Weißt du eigentlich, was du getan hast? Das verzeih ich dir nie!" „Reg dich ab, Weib! Ich habe trainiert, nichts weiter!"  „Nichts weiter? Für wen hältst du dich eigentlich? Seit Jahren warte ich auf einen eigenen Pool! Endlich bekomme ich ihn und was passiert? Du zerstörst ihn nach nur 3 Wochen! Und die Laboratorien? Das ist auch nichts? Da ging es um Millionen, in den Forschungen! Das ist das Geld, mit dem wir dein Zuessen bezahlen! Und dann noch dein Gravitationsraum! Weißt du eigentlich, was das für eine Arbeit gemacht hat? Denk ja nicht, dass ich ihn dir jemals wieder aufbaue! Mir reichts!"

Sie warf Vegeta einen vernichtenden Blick zu. Ihr Gesicht war immer noch knallrot vor Wut. Vegeta sah sie an und wusste im ersten Moment nicht, was er sagen sollte. Doch er bekam seine Fassung schnell wieder zurück. Was gingen ihn eigentlich diese ganzen schwachsinnigen Labors an? Sie war doch selber Schuld, wenn sie die nicht genügend sicherte. Sie sollte ihn nicht damit nerven. Ihm kam ein böser Gedanke und er fing an zu grinsen.

„Was grinst du so blöd?" Vegeta erhob sich von dem Baum, an dem er immer noch lehnte, und kam auf Bulma zu. Ihr wurde langsam doch etwas mulmig zumute und sie überlegte, ob sie sich nicht doch etwas hätte zurückhalten sollen. Sie wisch einen Schritt zurück. Vegeta kam immer noch bedrohlich langsam näher.

„Weißt du eigentlich, mit wem du da redest? Ich bin nicht irgendsoein Schwächling wie Kakarott oder dein Ersatzkampfwürmchen, ich bin der Prinz der Sayajin!" Er packte ihr Handgelenk und drückte zu. Bulma wollte schreien, aber ein Blick in seine Augen verschnürten ihr die Kehle. Seine schwarzen Augen funkelten wütend.

Nur dieser kurze Blick und sie war bereits verloren in den Tiefen dieser Augen. Bulma versuchte, sie zu ergründen, aber sie waren unendlich und leer. Keine Emotion, gar nichts war in ihnen lesbar. Was hatte er durchmachen müssen, bevor er hier her kam, dass sein Blick so stumpf war? „Weib ich rede mit dir, hör mir gefälligst zu!"

Erst jetzt erwachte Bulma wieder aus ihrer Trance und realisierte, dass Vegeta sie immer noch schmerzlich fest umklammert hielt. Vegeta wunderte sich über ihre plötzliche Ruhe und die verschwundene Wüte, denn er konnte die Gedankengänge dieses Menschen einfach nicht nachvollziehen. „Tze!" Vegeta lies sie los. Er drehte sich um und ging in das riesige Capsule Corp.-Haus.   „Ich will in zehn Minuten mein fertiges Essen auf dem Tisch stehen haben, Weib! Verstanden?" Bulma reagierte nicht. Sie starrte noch immer halb verzaubert auf die Stelle, an der vorher Vegetas Augen gewesen waren. Vegeta drehte sich um und sah auf sie..

„Verstanden?!" Es war mehr eine Aufforderung als eine Frage. Bulma bemerkte, dass sie angesprochen war und erwachte aus ihrem Trance. Sie sah ihn jetzt an. „Ja! In zehn Minuten!" stotterte sie noch schnell zusammen. Sie war viel zu verwirrt, um noch irgendwas dazu zu sagen.

Vegeta ging direkt von draußen unter die Dusche und machte sich dort Gedanken, wie er es wohl am besten schaffte, endlich stärker zu werden. Ihm ging es einfach nicht schnell genug und er hasste es, sich eingestehen zu müssen, dass Son Goku ihm um einiges voraus war. Sein gesamter Stolz lies eben diese Feststellung nicht zu.

Bulma hatte sich inzwischen in der Küche und bereitete alles was sich im Kühlschrank befand vor. Vegeta isst ihnen fast immer eine ganze Kühlschrankfüllung in einem Zug weg. Sie mussten sich schon einen Neuen anschaffen, weil das Essen, was in den Alten passte, nicht mal annähernd Vegetas Magen füllte. Sie dachte in solchen Momenten immer wieder an Chichi. Wie schaffte sie es nur, für gleich zwei Sayajin zu kochen, obwohl sie nicht mal annähernd so reich war, wie Bulma. Mitleid stieg wieder in ihr auf und Unverständnis sich selber gegenüber. Wieso lies sie Vegeta überhaupt noch weiter hier wohnen? Sie liebte ihn nicht, so dass das ein Grund sein könnte, sie war viel zu glücklich mit Yamchu. Trotzdem brachte sie es einfach nicht fertig, ihn vor die Tür zu setzen. Irgendwas hat er doch, dass sie an ihn fesselte.

Als sie an Vegeta dachte, lächelte sie wieder. Nach genau zehn Minuten war es dann auch endlich fertig. Bulma war mal wieder zufrieden mit sich selbst.  Es war fast schon Chichi-Standart.

Vegeta kam dann auch auf die Minute pünktlich in die Küche und wollte sein Essen haben. Als er eintrat, viel sein Blick sofort auf den reich gedeckten Tisch. Er war mehr als zufrieden mit ihr. Wirklich erwartet, dass sie nach dem Desaster, das er angerichtet hatte, noch sein Essen machte, hatte er nicht. Sein Blick fiel auf Bulma. Sie war so sehr in ihren Gedanken versunken, dass sie ihn noch nicht bemerkt zu haben schien.

Ausdruckslos beobachtete er genau, wie sie gerade kleine Brothäppchen schnitt. Er hatte nie weiter auf sie geachtet, sondern sie einfach blind heruntergeschlungen. Gab es wirklich so viele Details, die ihm bisher entgangen waren? Doch in dem Moment fiel ihm wieder ein, wer er war und was er hier machte. Ihn hatten Details nicht zu interessieren, er war nicht für so was hier, sondern um zu trainieren. 

In dem Moment drehte sich Bulma mit einem Tablett voll von kleinen fein beschmierten Schnittchen um und war so erschrocken über Vegeta, dass ihr mit einem Schrei das gesamte Tablett in die Luft flog. Er reagierte sofort und fing sein Essen schnell auf. „Pass doch auf!" Mit einem letzten herablassenden Blick auf Bulma drehte er sich weg, ging an seinen Platz am Tisch und begann zu essen.

~~0~~

„Hmm, nein!" Verschlafen drehte Bulma sich wieder auf die andere Seite. „Will schlafe...." ~~wusch~~ Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach. „Was ist los?" Sie sah sich desorientiert um und erblickte Vegeta, der grinsend mit einem Eimer in der Hand auf sie herabblickte. Jetzt erst bekam sie mit, was gerade passiert war.

„Was fällt dir ein, mich mit so eiskalten Wasser zu wecken? Du tickst wohl nicht mehr ganz richtig!" Reflexartig drehte sie sich zu der Uhr um, die auf ihrem Nachtschrank war. „Und dann noch um diese Uhrzeit! Das ist Wahnsinn!" Es war erst 4 Uhr morgens und noch immer dunkel draußen. „Ich will trainieren und draußen steht immer noch kein GR!" „Geh zu meinem Vater und lass mich gefälligst schlafen!"

Sie legte sich wieder hin und drehte sich auf die Seite. Es hätte von Anfang an klar sein müsse, dass sie damit niemals durchkam und das war auch prompt zuviel für Vegeta. Er hob das Bett hoch und hielt es so schräg, dass Bulma seitlich herauspurzelte. Sie schlug ziemlich hart auf dem Boden auf. Doch anmerken lies sie sich den Schmerz nicht, stand ohne Kommentar auf und ging auf direktem Wege aus dem Zimmer und quer durch das Haus in ihr Labor. Sie war wütend und auch innerlich verletzt, aber sie würde das niemals jemandem zeigen. Statt dessen würde sie Vegeta schnell zum Staunen bringen und dadurch erst mal Ruhe vor ihm haben. Doch zum ersten Mal kam ihr auch der Gedanke, dass sie das nicht verdient hatte. Er gehörte ordentlich bestraft, doch ihr fiel in diesem Moment einfach nicht ein, wie sie das hätte durchführen sollen.

~~0~~

Eine halbe Stunde später stand ein neuer und voll funktionstüchtiger GR im Garten und wartete auf Vegeta. „Wie hast du das so schnell hinbekommen, Weib?" „Da staunst du, was?  Ich bin halt einfach unschlagbar!"

Sie grinste und drehte sich um. Was Vegeta nicht wusste, ist, dass es zwei Ersatz-GRs bei den Briefs gab, weil man inzwischen für alle Eventualitäten Vegeta betreffend vorgesorgt hatte. Jetzt hatte Bulma Vegeta auf eine Art doch etwas geschlagen. Auf jeden Fall fühlte sie sich besser! Sie war schon wieder mit ihren Gedanken weiter und beschloss, später das Baugeschäft der Briefs anzurufen und einen neuen Pool anzufordern. Ein klaffendes Loch in ihrem eigenen Garten war einfach unerträglich. Weiterhin kam ihr mit einem Mal die perfekte Bestrafung für Vegeta in den Sinn. Erst gestern hatte sie in einem Laden eine Packung gesehen. 

Sofort verlies sie den garten und marschierte zu ihrem Auto. In dem nächsten Einkaufszentrum würde sie es holen und damit Vegeta zeigen, dass er mit ihr nicht machen konnte, was er wollte.


	2. Neue Haarfarben

_@Mangafan, danke für dein Review! Freut mich, dass es tatsächlich jemand liest ^^_

Vollkommen stolz war sie von ihrem Einkauf zurückgekehrt und fand Vegeta in seinem GR, wie erwartet. Bulma betrachtete noch einmal die Packung und überschlug, was Vegeta ihr wohl im schlimmsten Fall antun könnte. Doch ihr fiel nichts ein, dass er tun würde, was sie auf diese Freude verzischten lassen würde.

Also begab sich Bulma in das Haus hinein und in Vegetas Badezimmer. Es befand sich direkt neben seinem für ihn eigentlich viel zu großen Luxuszimmer. Auf einer Ablage in der Dusche fand sie dann auch das, wonach sie gesucht hatte. Vegetas Shampoo. Sie atmete einmal kräftig durch, nahm dann all ihren Mut zusammen und füllte den Inhalt der von ihr gekauften Packung in die Flasche hinein. Jetzt gab es kein Zurück mehr. Direkt nach dem Training würde Vegeta heute Abend duschen gehen und sich die Haare waschen. Und dann würde er eine ziemlich schlimme Begegnung mit einer Haartönung haben.

Es lief an diesem Abend tatsächlich alles so, wie es geplant war. Heimlich beobachtete Bulma ihn dabei, wie er sein Training beendete und sofort hoch zu seinem Badezimmer flog. Sie betete, dass sie diesen Abend überleben würde, aber ihre Freude über eine gelungene Racheaktion wäre all diese Mühe wert. Sehr leise konnte sie von der oberen Etage das Plätschern von Wasser und ein Grinsen formte sich in ihrem Gesicht. Er hatte es verdient....

~~0~~

Nach einer sehr gemütlichen Dusche begab sich Vegeta hinunter in die Küche. Ihn plagte schon wieder der Hunger und er hatte den ganzen Tag auch noch nicht wirklich viel zu beißen bekommen. Er hatte ja erwartet, dass er den ganzen Vormittag dafür Zeit hätte, aber da hatte er sich ja verkalkuliert. Obwohl  er damit ja nicht schlecht dran war, so konnte immerhin sein Training in ordentlichen Bahnen verlaufen und er bekam genug Zeit um sich weiter zu entwickeln.

Gemächlich trat Vegeta in die Küche und warf einen achtlosen Blick auf Bulma, die aus irgendeinem Grund ziemlich dümmlich grinste. Es wunderte Vegeta nicht weiter, sie hatte manchmal ohne Grund Momente in denen sie einfach grundlos lachte. Er ging zum Kühlschrank und nahm sich ein paar schnelle Snacks heraus. Gerade als er sich umdrehte wurde er von einen grellen Licht geblendet und Bulma begann laut loszulachen. Völlig verwundert darüber, was eben passiert war, warf er einen Blick auf das Gerät, das Bulma in ihrer Hand hielt. Es war eine Polaroid-Kamera, aber wieso hatte sie ihn fotografiert und ihn ausgelacht? Er beobachtete sie misstrauisch, doch Bulma bekam sich vor Lachen gar nicht mehr ein und kugelte sich inzwischen auf dem Boden. 

Unwillkürlich fand sich Vegetas Blick zu dem entwickelten Bild und sein Blut gefror in seinen Adern. Seine sonst so schönen schwarzen Haare waren jetzt vollkommen türkisblau und es schien, als tanzten sie auf seinem Kopf. Er warf eine vernichtenden Blick auf Bulma und begann, diese anzufahren: „Weib, was soll der scheiß! Was hast du getan????" Er funkelte sie an, doch sie setzte lediglich einen unschuldigen Blick auf. „Was meinst du Vegeta?"

„Was ich meine? Sie dir das mal an! Das meine ich!" Er deutete auf seine Haare. „Was ist denn damit?" „Bist du blind, Weib?" Er flog auf sie zu und binnen Sekunden hatte er sie auf seinen Armen und flog mit ihr raus aus dem Haus und hoch in die Lüfte, weit über das CC Haus. „Was hast du vor, Vegeta?" Sein Schweigen und sein Blick verhießen nichts Gutes. Mit einem Mal fand Bulma ihren Scherz nicht mehr witzig. Sie hätte es doch lassen sollen, mit Vegeta war noch nie zu spaßen gewesen. Ihr Blick fiel nach unten. Mittlerweile befanden sie sich bestimmt schon über 200 Meter über ihrem Haus. Sie versuchte wegzuschauen, damit sie nicht noch anfing zu zittern und klammerte sich so fest sie konnte an Vegetas Hals.

„Was ist jetzt mit meinen Haaren! Findest du das immer noch so witzig?" Seine Stimme war lediglich ein kaltes Fauchen und Angst setzte sich in Bulmas Magen fest. Sie sah ihn an und schüttelte stumm ihren Kopf. Doch dann wandte sie sich wieder ab. Sie ertrug das überlegene Funkeln in Vegetas Augen einfach nicht. Stattdessen fiel ihr Blick noch einmal für eine Sekunde nach unten, was ihre Angst auch nicht besser machte. Ungefährt 2 km über CC hielt Vegeta an. Die Luft war sehr dünn und Bulma hatte Probleme beim Atmen. „Na, wie fühlst du dich jetzt, Weib? Immer noch Lust zu lachen?"

Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen und blickte ihm noch einmal in die Augen. Er funkelte sie an und begann zu grinsen. „Wa-was ha-ha-hast du vor?" Als Antwort lies er sie los und Bulma stürzte in die Tiefe.


	3. Freier Fall

_A/N: also erstmal danke an euch drei für die lieben Reviews! Ich hab mich wirklich riesig darüber gefreut!_

_@Mangafan: Danke für dein Review! Tja, das mit der Haarfarbe konnte ich mir einfach ni verkneifen ;) Naja, die Geschichte wäre ja etwas sinnlos, wenn er sie sterben lassen würde, oder?_

_@Summi: Danke für das Kompliment ;) Ja, ich hab noch ganz paar Kapitel im Schlepptau, versprochen ^^!_

~~0~~

Bulma fiel unaufhaltsam in die Tiefe. Sie schrie so laut sie konnte nach Vegeta, aber er schenkte ihr nur einen kalten Blick und war bald nicht mehr zu sehen. „Vegeta, Hilfe! Hilfe!!!! HILFE! Helft mir doch, irgendwer!" Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Schluchzen. Sie hoffte, das irgendwer sie retten würde, aber niemand kam dafür wirklich in Frage. Der Boden kam langsam wieder in Sicht und sie näherte sich ihm immer schnell, je weiter sie fiel. Die nahe kommende Erde nahm ihr jeden Lebensmut und sie weinte unaufhörlich.

Es fiel ihr schwer, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. „Ich bin doch noch viel zu jung und zu schön zum sterben! Die Welt ist so ungerecht!" Der Boden war inzwischen sehr nahe. Es war nur noch eine Frage von Sekunden, bis der Aufprall ihr Leben beenden würde. „NEIN!" Bulma nahm noch ein letztes Mal all ihre Kraft zusammen und schrie sich so laut sie konnte die Kehle aus dem Leib. Doch sie wusste, dass das nichts brachte. Sie befand sich nur noch 2 Meter über dem Boden und ihr gesamtes Leben zog in winzig kleinen Bildern noch einmal an ihr vorbei. Sie wollte noch eine Chance haben.

Buchstäblich in letzter Sekunde fing Vegeta sie wieder auf. Bulma klammerte sich sofort so fest sie konnte an Vegetas Hals. Sie schmiegte sich regelrecht an ihn. Vegeta wurde das langsam zu viel und er versuchte sie weg zu schieben, doch statt dessen rückte Bulma noch näher an ihn. „Weib, es ist genug! Lass mich los!" „Nein, niemals, ich lass dich nie wieder los!" Sie begann zu schluchzen und weinte sich an seiner Schulter aus. Ihr war alles egal, auch, dass Vegeta sie fast umgebracht hatte. Sie fühlte sich alleine gelassen von allen, besonders von ihren Freunden.

Gerade vor einer Minute hatte sie dem Tod in die Augen gesehen, doch niemand war da gewesen, um sie zu retten. Nicht einmal ihr Freund Yamchu hatte sich hierher begeben.

Nach einiger Zeit hatte sie sich wieder etwas beruhigt. Sie sah mit ihrem geröteten und angeschwollenen Augen auf Vegeta, der immer noch nicht wusste, wie er auf sie reagieren sollte. Er war derjenige gewesen, der sie hätte sterben lassen können, doch diese Frau klammerte sich jetzt an ihn, als wäre er ihr einziger Freund und derjenige, der sie für immer vor allem beschützen würde.

Mit ihr auf den Armen flog er zurück zu dem Capsule Corp.-Haus. Bulma hing immer noch fest an Vegeta und war nicht bereit, auch nur einen Millimeter von seinem Hals freizugeben. Vegeta landete auf dem Balkon von Bulmas Zimmer und trug sie hinein. Sie war während des Fluges eingeschlafen und lehnte an Vegetas Schulter. Er nahm ihren Kopf sacht hoch und legte sie auf ihr Bett. Es kostete ihn dabei einige Mühe, sie nicht zu wecken und er behandelte sie wie feinstes Glas. 

Sein Blick blieb an ihrem schlafenden Gesicht hängen und obwohl er es gar nicht wollte, stellte er fest, wie hübsch sie eigentlich war. Sie war kein typischer Mensch, denn diese würden es niemals wagen, jemandem wie Vegeta Paroli zu bieten, doch sie tat es, obwohl sie genau wusste, wer er war und wozu er fähig war. Was gab ihr nur immer wieder diesen erstaunlichen Mut? Ohne das er es wollte, fing er an, Bulma zu bewundern. Sie hatte etwas an sich, was er bisher bei niemandem sonst gesehen hatte. Aber diese Wandlung in seinen Gedanken gefiel ihm selber nicht. Er schüttelte sie ab und nach einem letzten prüfenden Blick verlies Vegeta das Zimmer und ging in seins. Es war schon spät geworden, Bulma hatte ihn aufgehalten!

~~0~~

„Was für ein wunderschöner Morgen! Die Vögel zwitschern, es ist schön warm, einfach perfekt!" Bulma sah auf die Uhr. „Oh nein, schon 11 Uhr? Shit, ich muss mich beeilen! Ich hab im Labor noch einige Tests. Und Yamchu wollte auch noch um 4 vorbeischauen! Also nichts wie los!"

Von sich selber angestachelt stürmte Bulma durch ihr Zimmer und durch das Bad. Sie musste sich beeilen. Die Tests waren sehr wichtig für CC und Yamchu hatte sie schon ewig nicht mehr gesehen, deshalb freute sie sich um so mehr, dass er endlich mal wieder zu ihr kam. Sie hatte ihn so vermisst! Ihn, seine Nähe, die Wärme die er ihr gab, die Gespräche die die beiden führen konnten..... Sie liebte ihren Yamchu und wäre niemals bereit, ihn aufzugeben. Ihn zu verlieren, dass konnte sie sich im Moment einfach nicht vorstellen. Die Zeit, in der er tot gewesen war, hatte sie schon genug Tränen gekostet und sie hatte feststellen müssen, wie schmerzlich sie sich nach ihm gesehnt hatte.

Aber trotz all dieser Zuneigung, die sie schon immer für ihn empfunden hatte, seit sie ihn damals kennen lernte, fehlte ihr im Moment irgendetwas. Sie konnte zwar nicht beschreiben was, aber ein unzufriedenes Gefühl war in ihr. Die Zärtlichkeiten, die beide austauschten, änderten nichts daran. Vielleicht lag es einfach bloß daran, dass sie ihn so selten sah, weil er immer irgendwo auf Trainingszügen war. Oder vielleicht lag es an jemand anderem... Schnell schüttelte sie diesen Gedanken ab. Nein, natürlich lag es an niemand anderem. Sie sollte auch nicht ihre Zeit mit solchen absurden Theorien verschwenden. Ihre Arbeit rief nach ihr und sie musste sich ohnehin beeilen.


	4. Yamchu

_A/N:  danke schön an summi und lavendel für eure Reviews, is wirklich lieb von euch!_

----

„Guten Morgen mein Schatz, hast du gut geschlafen?" Bulma verschluckte sich und verteilte ihren Kaffee über den ganzen Fußboden. „Mum, was machst du denn hier? Ich dachte, du wärst mit Dad bei einer Konferenz!" „Tja, weißt du, die Konferenz wurde aus irgendeinem Grund abgebrochen! Warum weiß ich auch nicht, aber deswegen sind wir wieder da! Möchtest du ei Omelett haben?" „Nein, lass mal Mum! Ist Daddy im Labor draußen?" Bunny schien zu überlegen. „Ich denke schon, aber willst....."

Bulma war schon aus der Küche gestürmt, ohne weiter auf ihre Mum einzugehen. Sie musste mit ihrem Vater reden, damit sie heute Nachmittag genug Zeit hatte, um sich voll und ganz ihrem Yamchu zu widmen. Draußen angekommen, begann sie, ihren Vater um einen freien Nachmittag zu betteln  „Tja, Schatz, ich kann dir gerne frei geben, aber dann hast du 2 Tage lang bis spät in die Nacht zu tun!" „Danke Daddy, das ist wirklich großartig von dir!"

Sie fiel ihrem Daddy um den Hals und gab ihm ein Kuss auf die Wange. Dann drehte sich um und ging hinaus, um ein bisschen was für Yamchu vorzubereiten!

Bulma bereitete in der Küche einen kleinen Präsentkorb für Yamchu vor und dachte dabei daran, wie lange sie Yamchu schon nicht mehr nah gewesen war. Sie würden heute Nacht vermutlich das erste Mal seit Monaten wieder alleine sein, weil er bis jetzt immer mit seinem Training beschäftigt gewesen war und nie Zeit für sie gefunden hatte. Irgendwie verstand sie das ganze aber nicht, denn wenn es wirklich so war, dass die Cyborgs so gefährlich waren, dass würde Yamchu es nichts dagegen machen können. Die Einzigen, die dann noch eine Chance hätten, das wären Vegeta und Son Goku und nicht ihr Liebhaber. Er würde sein Leben riskieren, obwohl es am Ende nichts bringen würde.

Endlich war der Korb fertig und sie betrachtete ihn voller Stolz. Man sah deutlich, wie viel Mühe sie sich damit gegeben hatte. Es waren viele teure und delikate Leckereien drin, wie Kumquats und frische Papayas von denen sie wusste, dass Yamchu sie liebte. Noch ganz beeindruckt von sich selber, hörte sie jemanden in die Küche kommen. Sie drehte sie um und erblickte Vegeta. „Ist das für mich?" Er wartete gar nicht erst auf eine Antwort, sondern streckte gleich seine Hand aus und wollte zugreifen, aber Bulma stieß sie weg.

„Lass ja die Finger davon! Du kriegst so schon genug in diesem Haus!" Ihr Blick war kühl und sie dachte unwillkürlich daran, was Vegeta gestern mit ihr gemacht hatte. Um den Korb zu beschützen, nahm sie ihn an sich und wollte gerade die Küche verlassen, als Vegeta sich ihr in den Weg stellte. „Was ist denn noch?" „Hast du nicht etwas vergessen?" Er deutete auf seine Haare, sie immer noch türkis leuchteten und Bulma grinste wieder.

Zuckersüß sah sie ihn  an. „Sag mal Vegeta, hast du es schon mal mit Haare waschen probiert? Das ist eine Tönung, nach einmal waschen ist sie raus!" Sie grinste wegen ihrer Überlegenheit und selbstzufrieden verlies sie den Raum. Vegeta sah ihr lediglich erstaunt über ihre Arroganz hinterher. Sie hatte sich nach gestern sehr schnell wieder gefangen. Dann fielen ihm seine Haare wieder ein und er machte sich auf den Weg zu seinem Bad.

Als er endlich wieder aus der Dusche stieg, hatte er seine typischen schwarzen Haare wieder und er war froh, dass keine Rückstände geblieben waren. Zumindest soweit hatte dieses Menschenweib gedacht.

Er wollte ihr jetzt stolz seine Haare zeigen und klarmachen, dass ihre Spielchen nicht mal Rückstände hinterließen, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. Kaum war er eingetreten und sah Bulma mit dem Korb auf ihrem Bett sitzen, hörte er schon eine laute Männerstimme von draußen nach ihr rufen. Bulma sprang sofort auf und strahlte, dann erblickte sie Vegeta.

„Was will dieser Wurm denn hier?" „Er ist meine Freund, und hat damit ein größeres recht hier zu sein, als du! Ach und er wird in Zukunft auch häufiger hier sein!" Wieder grinste sie so überlegen wie vorhin in der Küche und stürmte an ihm vorbei nach draußen. Ihre plötzliche Überheblichkeit gefiel Vegeta überhaupt nicht. Es gefiel ihm genauso wenig, dass so ein Schwächling wie dieser Yamchu, den er schon einmal erledigt hatte, sich öfter hier herum treiben sollte. Was fand Bulma nur an ihm?

„Yamchu, wie schön das du hier bist!" Bulma kam aus dem Haus gestürmt und fiel Yamchu um den Hals. Sie war so froh, ihn endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Yamchu schloss sie sofort besitzergreifend in seine Arme.

„Bulma, schön dich zu sehen! Du siehst wunderbar aus!" Bulma hatte sich nur ein kurzes Minikleid über den engen Bikini geworfen. „Aber sag mal, wofür ist der Korb?"

„Ich hab was besonderes mit dir vor! Wir werden an den Strand fahren und dort ein gemütliches Picknick machen! Es wird wunderbar! Und eine Badehose von dir war auch noch bei mir! Es ist schon alles organisiert!" „Du bist die Beste!"

Er küsste sie lange und zärtlich. Als sie sich wieder voneinander lösten, nahm Bulma ihn  an die hand und führte ihn zu ihrem Auto. Mit einem zufriedenen Blick setzte Yamchu sich ans Steuer und fuhr los. Was beide nicht bemerkt hatten, war der Blick von Vegeta aus dem Zimmer von Bulma heraus. Er hasste Yamchu, aber er konnte sich nicht wirklich erklären, warum......

0

Er trainierte die ganze Zeit sehr hart, aber er bekam Bulma nicht mehr aus dem Kopf, was auch immer er tat. Er wollte nicht an sie denken, doch es war einfach unmöglich, sie aus dem Kopf zu bekommen. Es war, als hätte er die gesamte Kontrolle über seinen Gedanken verloren. Bevor er zu abgelenkt war, beschloss er, eine Pause einzulegen.

Er stellte den Controller des GR wieder auf null und die Gravitation sank auch sofort ab. Vegeta warf sich sein Handtuch über die Schulter und setzte sich in die Ecke. Seine Versuche, sich zu konzentrieren scheiterten aber vollkommen. Immer wieder fiel ihm Yamchu ein. Er hatte ihn einmal dabei beobachtet, wie er einer anderen Frau ziemlich offensichtlich hinterher gesehen hatte.

Warum war er eigentlich mit Bulma zusammen, wenn er sich in Wahrheit nach jemand anderem umschaute? Was wollte er von ihr? War es ihr Genie oder ihr Geld? Liebe wurde von vornherein ausgeschlossen, denn bisher war es Vegeta nicht so erschienen, als würde er überhaupt irgendetwas anderes als Freundschaft für Bulma empfinden.

Diese Frau hatte etwas besseres verdient, jemanden, der sie beschützen konnte und für sie sorgen konnte, Yamchu gab nur vor, kämpfen zu könne, doch in Wahrheit war er eine Null. Warum erkannte sie das nicht?

Und warum machte sich ausgerechnet Vegeta darüber Gedanken? Gerade ihm sollte das doch egal sein, genauso egal, wie ihm alles hier sein sollte. Er erhob sich wieder und ging zu dem Controller um sie Gravitation wieder zu erhöhen. Sollte das Weib doch selber wissen, was sie tat, ihn jedenfalls ging das nichts an.


	5. Unerwartete Hilfe

_A/N: Entschuldigt bitte, dass es so lange kein neues Kapitel gab, ich hatte ziemlich viel Stress, aber jetzt geht's weiter und ich bemüh mich, in Zukunft regelmäßig zu aktualisieren ;)_

Bulma war froh, endlich mal wieder einen ganz normalen Tag mit Yamchu zu verbringen. Sie fuhren sogar mit dem Auto, obwohl fliegen natürlich praktischer gewesen wäre. „Sag mal, Bulma, was ist eigentlich mit deinem Pool passiert? Ich hätte eher erwartet, dass wir uns einen gemütlichen Tag am Pool machen!" Bulma saß zurückgelehnt in ihrem rotem Cabrio und genoss die Sonne, die auf sie niederprasselte.

„Tja, du kennst doch Vegeta! Er hatte wieder einen Wutanfall und hat dabei den ganzen Garten zerstört!" „Man, gleich so heftig? Und was hast du gemacht? Es einfach auf dir sitzen lassen?" „Ja, mir ist meine Zeit einfach zu schade, um mich mit einem Idioten wie ihm anzulegen!" Bulma hatte nicht vor, Yamchu von den Ereignissen zu erzählen, denn dann müsste sie auch von ihrer Angst erzählen, und wie einsam und verlassen sie sich gefühlt hatte. Sie wollte nicht, dass Yamchu erfährt, wie enttäuscht sie doch eigentlich von ihm war. „Immer noch die Alte! Dafür liebe ich dich!"

Yamchu lehnt sich gelassen zu Bulma rüber und küsste sie auf die Wange. Sie sah ihn an und fühlte sich immer noch glücklicher denn je. „Sie mal, da vorne ist die Einfahrt zum Strand! Wir sind also fast da!"

Yamchu bog lässig mit seinem Sportwagen ein und parkte ihn an der schattigsten Stelle. Sie nahmen all ihr Sachen und gingen den Strand entlang. Nachdem einer ganzen Weile gemütlichen Spazieren gehens, fanden sie endlich eine ruhige und schöne Stelle mit einer fantastischen Aussicht, auf ein paar Felsen.

„Ist das schön hier!" Bulma breitete ihre Sachen aus und machte es sich gemütlich. Extra langsam zog sie ihr Kleid aus und spürte Yamchus Blicke auf sich ruhen. Er dachte an die verschiedensten Dinge, die er an diesem Abend mit ihr machen würde, als er sie in ihrem mehr als engen Bikini sah.

Sie lagen noch den ganzen Nachmittag in der Sonne und genossen ihre Zweisamkeit. Yamchu war noch immer voller Vorfreude auf den Abend mit Bulma und hatte Mühe, die Zeit bis dahin zu überstehen. Gerade war Bulma wieder in das kühle Nass baden gegangen und Yamchu sah sie etwas am Strand um, bis er eine sehr attraktive Schwarzhaarige erblickte, die gerade in seine Richtung lief. Er überlegte, ob er sie nicht einfach ansprechen sollte und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, das ja am Austauschen von Telefonnummern nichts verwerfliches dran war.

Yamchu ging auf die kleine Schwarzhaarige zu und unterhielt sich ein bisschen mit ihr. Er fragte sie nach ihrer Telefonnummer und als Bulma dann zurückkam, bemerkte sie nichts von all dem, was gerade zwischen Yamchu und der Schwarzhaarigen, die übrigens Kim hieß gelaufen war.

Weil es schon ziemlich spät war, packten sie schließlich ihre Sachen und setzten sich in Yamchus schönes Auto. „Oh Bulma, du wirst staunen, was du heute noch alles erleben wirst!" Er hauchte ihr ganz sacht ins Ohr und gab ihr sanft einen Kuss auf den Hals. Bulma kicherte nur etwas verlegen und lehnte sich entspannt zurück.

-----------------

Als sie bei CC ankamen, schnappte Yamchu sich schnell alle Sachen und trug sie rein. Er brachte alles in die Küche und Bulma kam hinter ihm her. „Yamchu, willst du irgendwas essen? Hast du auf irgendwas Appetit?" Yamchu grinste und kam auf sie zu. Er nahm sie hoch und trug sie in Richtung ihres Zimmers. „Ja, auf dich!" Flüsterte er.

Vegeta lag währenddessen in seinem Zimmer und dachte über einiges nach. Ganz zufällig fühlte er die Auras von Bulma und Yamchu über die Treppe in den ersten Stock kommen. Er fragte sich, was Yamchu vorhatte, dass er sie so eilig die Treppen rauftrug, und ihm gefiel keine Einzige der Aussichten. Irgendetwas in ihm missgönnte den Beiden ihre Zweisamkeit und so beschloss er, etwas dagegen zu tun.

Vegeta stand auf und wartete an der Tür, bis er hörte, das Bulma und Yamchu in Bulmas Zimmer verschwunden waren. Augenblicklich flog ein relativ kleiner Energieball durch seine Tür und hinein in Bulmas Zimmer.. Bulma und Yamchu, die schon zusammen auf dem Bett lagen schreckten hoch. Inzwischen war Vegeta in Bulmas Zimmer getreten und blieb erwartungsvoll in der Tür stehen. „Vegeta, sag mal spinnst du? Was soll das?" „Wo bleibt mein Essen?"

„Es ist um 10! Du wirst dir doch wohl dein Essen selber machen können und jetzt hau ab!" „Hmm!" Vegeta blieb mit einem mörderischen Blick in der Tür stehen. Yamchu war das zu viel. Er stand auf und schaute Vegeta an. „Sag mal du Penner, hast du nichts besseres zu tun, als mitten im Zimmer zu stehen und andere Leute anzustarren?" Vegeta ging mit einer gefährlichen Wut im Bauch auf Yamchu zu.

„Du kleiner Wurm wagst es, mich zu reizen?! Hast du vielleicht Todessehnsucht? Wie es ist, von mir getötet zu werden, solltest du ja inzwischen wissen!" Vegeta ging mit einem überheblichen Lächeln weiter auf ihn zu. Yamchu spürt, dass es wirklich gefährlich für ihn wurde. Er wich langsam, kaum merklich zurück.

Er wusste sehr genau, dass er nicht die geringste Chance gegen Vegeta hatte, wenn dieser wirklich angriff, dann war er erledigt. Aber er wollte auch nicht vor Bulma klein beigeben. Er wollte sie hier und jetzt und ihn nervte es, dass Vegeta einfach dazwischen gefunkt hatte. Yamchu blieb stehen. „ich dachte, du wärst der Prinz der Sayajin! Da solltest du doch wenigstens in der Lage sein, dir selber was zu essen zu machen, oder bist du noch ein Baby?"

ZACK! Yamchu flog mit einem lauten Knall in die Ecke. Bevor er begriff, was gerade geschehen war, hing er auch schon in der Luft und kämpfte darum, atmen zu können. Vegeta war sofort auf ihn zugekommen und hatte angefangen, ihn zu würgen. Er zischte kaum hörbar. „Weißt du eigentlich, wer vor dir steht? An deiner Stelle würde ich nicht mal einen Bruchteil von solchen Tönen ausspucken!"

„Vegeta hör bitte auf!" Bulma hatte sich neben ihn gestellt und versuchte Vegetas Hand von Yamchus Hals zu lösen. Das Einzige, was Vegeta in diesem Moment fühlte, waren ihre weichen und wunderschönen Hände auf seiner Haut. Er kämpfte dagegen an, dass ihn ein Schauer über den Rücken lief.

„Weib, was willst du? Misch dich nicht ein! Das geht dich gar nichts an! Kann dein Freund sich nicht selber verteidigen? Er ist doch selber Schuld, wenn er mich provoziert!" „Vegeta _bitte_, lass Yamchu in Ruhe! Bitte!" Ohne es wirklich zu wollen, löste Vegeta seinen Griff ein wenig. Yamchu schnappt sofort nach soviel Luft, wie in seine immer noch eingeengte Luftröhre passte! Er war froh, wieder ein wenig Luft abzubekommen, aber auch gleichzeitig geschockt.

Wieso hörte ein so arrogantes Wesen, dass sich eigentlich nur um sich selber scherte auf Bulma? Ihm kam das ganze sehr merkwürdig vor und in ihm stieg das Gefühl auf, dass da irgendwas nicht stimmte. Er setzte an um etwas zu sagen, aber es kam nur ein Krächzen heraus. Er wollte Vegeta eigentlich sagen, dass er die Finger von Bulma lassen sollte, aber er war froh, dass er im Augenblick noch lebte, also lies er Vegeta dann doch in Ruhe.

Vegeta senkte seinen Arm langsam. Sein Blick war wieder fest und unausweichlich auf Yamchu gerichtet, dem langsam wieder die Röte aus dem Gesicht wich.

Vegeta lies nun endlich los und Yamchu landete unsanft auf dem Boden, immer noch nach Luft hechelnd. „Mach mir sofort mein Essen, oder der Wurm krepiert beim nächsten Mal!" Vegeta wollte sich umdrehen und gehen, aber Bulma hielt ihn am Arm fest und flüsterte ihm ein herzliches „Danke" ins Ohr.

Vegeta wusste im ersten Moment gar nicht, wie er darauf reagieren sollte. Bulma sah ihn noch einmal an und lächelte zufrieden. „TZE!" Vegeta drehte sich um und verlies nun endlich das Zimmer.

Bulma rannte dann auch gleich zu Yamchu und half ihm hoch. Yamchu war unwohl. Bulma hatte ihm gerade das Leben gerettet, indem sie den sturen Prinzen bekehrt hatte.

Aber Yamchu wusste nur zu gut, dass Vegeta normalerweise auf niemanden hörte und dass deswegen hier etwas ganz gewaltig faul war. Sie gingen runter in die Küche, damit Bulma das Essen machen konnte.


	6. Enttäuschungen

„Warum lässt du dir das alles von diesem Möchtegern-Prinzen gefallen? So kenne ich dich gar nicht! Diese unterwürfige Bulma ist mir fremd!" Yamchu sah Bulma vorwurfsvoll an. Er saß auf einem Stuhl in der Küche und man konnte an seinem Hals deutlich die Spuren sehen, die Vegetas Griff hinterlassen hatte. „Weil ich mich nicht mit ihm anlegen möchte! Gerade du solltest jetzt still sein! Er hat dich fast umgebracht!" „Das tut nichts zur Sache! Die unterwürfige Bulma ist nicht die Bulma, die ich schon seit Jahren kenne!"

Bulma sah von ihrem Essen auf und direkt in Yamchus Gesicht! „Was soll das Yamchu? Sei lieber froh, dass du noch am Leben bist!" Bulma sah mit einem enttäuschten Blick auf Yamchu und dieser wendete sich ab. Sie hatte sich geschickt aus der Affäre gezogen. Trotzdem hätte Bulma jetzt nicht schlecht Lust gehabt, Yamchu an den Kopf zu werfen, wie wenig er sich um sie schert. Er war nicht da gewesen, als sie ihn gebraucht hatte. Gerade eben hatte sie aber sein Leben gerettet und alles was er fertig brachte, waren Vorwürfe! Mit einem mal fiel ihr ein, dass aber Vegeta da gewesen war, um sie gestern zu retten. Sie sah gedankenverloren auf Yamchu, der immer noch wegschaute. Ein wenig Hass stieg in ihr auf, aber sie erstickte es sofort.

------------

„Vegeta, jetzt komm schon! Dein Essen wird kalt!" Vegeta stand auch schon sofort vor ihr. Das es Essen gab, dass lies er sich nicht zweimal sagen. Er setzte sich an den Tisch und begann genüsslich zu essen, ohne auf Yamchu zu achten, der an der Ecke des Tisches saß. Aber Vegeta konnte Yamchus Blick spüren. Er spürte auch, dass Yamchus Wut weiter anstieg und seine Aura immer stärker wurde. Doch das interessierte ihn nicht.

Selbst mit etwas erhöhter Kraft durch seine Wut, konnte er Vegeta nicht im Geringsten das Wasser reichen. Yamchu war eine billige Imitation der Kraft, die die Sayajin besaßen und für Vegeta war er lediglich ein Wurm.

Yamchu wendete sich schließlich ab und stand auf. Er ertrug es nicht länger in Vegetas Nähe zu sein. „Bulma, tut mir leid, aber mir ist es vergangen! Ich werde nach Hause gehen!" „Was? Na gut! Ich bring dich noch zur Tür!" Bulma und Yamchu verschwanden aus der Küche und sie verabschiedeten sich voneinander. „Schade, dass du schon gehst! Aber wir können das versäumte irgendwann nachholen! Versprochen!"

Yamchu begann zu grinsen und zog sie an sich. „Gut, dann werde ich mich bei dir melden!" Nach einem langen Kuss verschwand er im Himmel...

-----------

Vegeta beobachtete das Geschehen von der Küche aus und begann fies zu grinsen. Er hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Yamchu zu vertreiben und das ganze ohne große Mühe. Er machte sich schon darauf gefasst, das Bulma jeden Moment hereingestürmt kommen würde, um alles zusammen zu schreien, doch auch sie würde seinen Triumph nicht zerstören können, egal wie wütend sie war.

Als Bulma wieder in die Küche kam warf sie Vegeta einen vernichtenden Blick zu. „Na, bist du nun zufrieden? Er ist weg! Du hast ja erreicht, was du wolltest!" Aber Bulma hatte nicht angefangen zu schreien, wie er es erwartet hatte, sondern sie hatte ganz normal mit ihm geredet. Vegeta kam das sehr merkwürdig vor und bevor er etwas erwidern konnte, war Bulma auch schon auf dem Weg in ihr Zimmer.

Sie war total fertig. Einerseits war sie unglücklich, weil Yamchu weg war, aber andererseits dankte sie Vegeta, dass sie ihn los war. Etwas stimmte nicht. Aber egal, was geschehen würde, sie liebte Yamchu und das Gefühl der Einsamkeit verflog langsam wieder. Sie würde es schon bald vergessen haben, da war sie sich sicher. Sie hatte noch nie so viel für jemanden empfunden, wie sie das für Yamchu tat. Langsam wurde sie müde und schließlich fielen ihr die Augen ganz zu.

Vegeta, der immer noch verdutzt in der Küche saß, begriff nicht, wieso Bulma nicht rum geschrieen hatte. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht, denn normalerweise konnte man immer mit einem Wutausbruch von ihr rechnen, aber heute blieb er aus. Was hatte sich verändert? Noch vollkommen in den Rätseln um Bulmas Person versunken, beendete er sein Essen und begab sich in sein Zimmer um endgültig zu schlafen.

----------

Am nächsten Morgen schon ziemlich zeitig, stand Bulma auf. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, Yamchu für den gestern verpatzten Abend zu entschädigen. Dafür hatte sie sich extra die schärfsten Sachen angezogen, die sie hatte. Das Top konnte nicht enganliegender sein und der Rock war auch nur ein breiter Schal. Sie hatte vor, Yamchu nach allen Regeln der Kunst zu verführen. Sie hatte sogar einen Kuchen für ihn gebacken und in einer Kapsel bei sich. Vorfreude über Yamchus erstauntes Gesicht breitete sich jetzt schon in ihr aus.

Sie war sogar extra neue Unterwäsche einkaufen gegangen. Total glücklich stieg Bulma in ihr Flugzeug und startet in Richtung Yamchus Haus, was er sich vor kurzem gekauft hatte.

--------------

Wie jedes mal bewunderte sie Yamchus gemütliches kleines Haus. Es bot Idylle, da es mitten im Wald stand und in dem kleinen runden Stil gebaut war, den auch Chichis Haus hatte. Wenn Yamchu sich endlich dazu durchringen würde, ihr einen Heiratsantrag zu machen, hätte Bulma nichts dagegen, hier her zu ziehen. Sie zog ihren 2.Schlüssel, den sie von Yamchu bekommen hatte aus der Tasche und drehte leise das Schloss, bis die Tür aufsprang. Sie glitt vorsichtig hinein und schlich sich langsam durch das Haus.

In der Küche stellte sie leise den Kuchen auf und jetzt begann sie Yamchu zu suchen. Sie wanderte durchs Haus und konnte ihn einfach nicht finden. Um so besser, denn das würde die Überraschung noch größer machen. Sie würde noch schnell ihr Auto im Wald verstecken und dann Yamchu im haus überraschen, wenn er bestimmt vollkommen fertig vom Training nach Hause kam.

Gesagt getan. Sie versteckte ihr Auto im umliegenden Wald an einer Stelle, an der es vom Fliegen aus nicht zu entdecken war und ging dann zurück in das Haus. Sie nahm den Kuchen und versteckte sich im Kleiderschrank von Yamchus Schlafzimmer. Die Tür war einen Spalt offen, so dass sie einen Überblick über das gesamte Schlafzimmer hatte. Nach einer halben Stunde, Bulma war schon fast eingenickt, knackte die Haustür und Yamchu kam herein. Er kam auf direktem Weg ins Schlafzimmer und was Bulma jetzt sah, verstockte ihr den Atem.........

Yamchu hielt eine junge Schwarzhaarige auf den Armen und knutschte sich mit ihr rum. Er schmiss sie aufs Bett und begann langsam sie auszuziehen. „Oh Kim, du machst mich wahnsinnig! Ich habe noch nie jemanden so begehrt wie ich dich begehre! Ich will, dass du immer bei mir bleibst!" „Ich will dich auch Yamchu! Lass mich nie wieder los!" Kim schmiegte sich noch enger an Yamchu und lag inzwischen nur noch in Unterwäsche auf dem Bett.

Das wurde Bulma jetzt doch zu viel und mit einem wütenden Ausdruck sprang sie aus dem Schrank. „Du miese kleine Schwuchtel! Was fällt dir ein, mich mit dieser Schlampe zu betrügen? Bin ich dir nicht gut genug?" Bulma schrie so laut, dass man es in einem Umkreis von 3 km noch hätte hören können. Yamchu war total bleich geworden und blickte Bulma fassungslos an Sie rang nach Luft, und begann gleich wieder laut loszuschreien.

„Was soll der Scheiß? Ich kann es einfach nicht fassen! Das hätte ich NIE, NIEMALS von dir gedacht, du Arschloch!" „Bulma, es ist nicht so, wie du denkst!" „Ach nein? Dann erklär mir doch mal, was diese halbnackte Nutte auf deinem Bett macht?" „Sie gehen langsam wirklich zu weit! Wer sind sie überhaupt, dass sie so einen Aufstand machen? Sie bilden sich ja mächtig viel ein!" „Halt die Klappe, Flittchen!"

Kim verstummte auch sofort. Bulma hatte die Macht, Leute mit einem Blick einzuschüchtern. Die hatte sie schon von klein auf besessen und besonders wenn sie wütend war, legten sich nur wenige mit ihr an.

„Bulma, bitte, beruhige dich doch......!" Bulma registrierte jetzt die Torte, die sie noch in der Hand hatte und hob sie an. „Wir sind fertig Yamchu! Lass dich nie wieder bei mir blicken!" Sie hob die Torte an und warf sie Yamchu direkt ins Gesicht.

------------

Bulma rannte nach draußen und in den Wald. Sie wollte auf dem schnellsten Weg ihr Auto finden und nach Hause fahren. Erst jetzt lies sie ihren Gefühlen freien Lauf und begann hemmungslos zu weinen. „Wieso nur, wieso? Ich habe ihn doch geliebt! Wie konnte er mir das antun?"

Durch die Tränen verlor sie langsam die Übersicht und anstatt ihr Auto zu finden verlief sie sich mehr und mehr im Wald. Es kamen kleinen Tröpfchen vom Himmel, die sich zu starkem Regen entwickelten, was sie noch mehr desorientierte. Sie stolperte über einen klitschigen großen Ast und hatte nicht mehr die Kraft aufzustehen. „Gott, bitte, warum musste das geschehen." Als sie registrierte, dass sie nicht mehr aufstehen konnte und wie sehr ihr Fuß schmerzte verlor sie ganz die Kontrolle und sank bewusstlos auf den Boden nieder...


	7. Wetten

_So, da bin ich wieder, sorry dass ich euch jedes mal so lange warten lasse, ich komm einfach zu selten ins netz ;)_

_-_

Derweil war Vegeta wieder bei einer Pause seines Trainings und wollte etwas essen, doch Bulma war nirgendwo zu finden. Er hatte die gesamte Umgebung nach ihrer Aura durchsucht, doch auch da war sie nicht aufzuspüren. Ihm kam der Gedanke, dass sie vielleicht bei Yamchu sein könnte und das passte ihm überhaupt nicht. Wie konnte sie ihn vergessen? Er würde sie persönlich von dort holen gehen. Er verlies den GR und ging erst mal unter die Dusche. Es war schließlich schon Abend und der Sayajin hatte den ganzen Tag beim trainieren geschwitzt.

Als er fertig war flog er auf direktem Weg zu Mr. Briefs. „Hallo Vegeta, was kann ich für dich tun?" „Wo wohnt der Wurm!" Es sollte auf keinen Fall höflich, oder wie eine Frage klingen und Vegeta setzte dazu seinen giftigsten Blick auf. Seltsamer Weise hatte auch Mr. Briefs keine Angst vor Vegeta. „Was meinst du denn mit Wurm?" „Diesen Yamchu", erwiderte er grimmig, er hasste es, diesen Namen auszusprechen.

„Warum willst du dort hin?" Vegeta antwortete nicht, sondern warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. Mr. Briefs wusste, wie er das zu verstehen hatte und suchte schnell eine Karte raus. Er erklärte Vegeta genau den Ort und die Lage und gab ihm die Karte mit.

Vegeta flog mit der Karte in den Händen los. Nach kurzer Zeit war ihm diese nur noch ein Hindernis, weil er inzwischen Yamchus Aura spüren konnte. Dieser war anscheinend höchst beschäftigt, denn seine Aura stieg immer weiter an.

Er warf die Karte achtlos weg und folgte der Aura. Ihm kam ein mulmige Gefühl auf, als er daran dachte, dass Bulma vielleicht mit diesem Wurm schlafen könnte. Was fand sie denn an ihm? Vegeta würde die Beiden schön unterbrechen. Er kam dem Haus immer näher und war schließlich angekommen. Er ortete Yamchus Aura genau und flog an das Fenster von dem Zimmer, wo sie sich befand. Unter der Decke von Yamchus Bett waren deutlich zwei Umrisse zu erkennen, die miteinander schliefen.

Vegeta flog in das Zimmer und nahm die Decke weg. „Hey, was soll das, du Perverser?" Yamchu sah auf und als er Vegeta erkannte, war deutlich Angst in seinem Gesicht zu lesen, was Vegeta sehr zufrieden stimmte. Doch dann erkannte er, dass es sich bei der Frau nicht um Bulma handelte und er starrte beide überrascht an. „Was soll der Scheiß Wurm? Was macht diese Tussi hier?" „Was machst du hier Vegeta?", erwiderte Yamchu statt einer Antwort. „Was geht dich das an? Wo ist das Weib?" „Was weiß ich? Sie ist abgehauen!"

Vegeta fing an, sich Gedanken zu machen, was wohl mit Bulma war und er wollte gerade gehen und nach ihr suchen, aber er konnte es sich einfach nicht verkneifen. Blitzschnell war er vor Yamchu und schlug ihn genau ins Gesicht. Yamchu flog durch alle Wände nach draußen und kam erst nach 16km wieder zum stehen.

Als er wieder in seinem Zimmer ankam, war Vegeta weg. „Was wollte der denn hier?" „Mach dir keine Sorgen, Babe! Wo waren wir?" Und er legte sich wieder auf die Schwarzhaarige...

-

Vegeta untersuchte die nächste Umgebung, doch es war ihm nicht möglich, Bulmas Aura zu finden. Yamchu sagte zwar, sie sei abgehauen, aber die Frage war wohin? Sie konnte überall sein. Er setzte all seine Sinne ein und versuchte, Bulma zu orten., was ihm aber mehr misslang als gelang. Langsam stieg ein ängstliches Gefühl in ihm auf und er hoffte, obwohl es ihm egal sein sollte, dass ihr nichts passiert war. Er musste sie einfach finden, denn wenn sie Yamchu mit diesem Mädchen gesehen hatte, dann würde sie bestimmt vollkommen aufgelöst irgendwo rumirren.

Gegen seinen Willen fing Vegeta an, sich große Sorgen zu machen. Er hoffte, dass er Bulma schnell finden würde. Er spürte, dass ihr etwas passiert war. Doch sein Stolz lies nicht zu, dass er sich eingestand, dass er sich ihretwegen Gedanken machte. Stattdessen redete er sich ein, dass er es tat, weil er hungrig war. Damit war Vegetas Stolz befriedigt und er konnte sich ganz entspannt auf die Suche nach ihr machen.

Er vermutete, dass sie in ihrer Wut in den Wald hineingelaufen war. Deshalb flog er sehr tief über den Bäumen und hielt Ausschau nach Bulma. Er wollte sie unbedingt finden. Nach einer halben Stunde hatte er sie immer noch nicht entdeckt und langsam wurde ihm etwas mulmig. Vielleicht war sie doch nicht mehr hier, sondern schon wieder nach Hause gefahren.

Gerade, als er sich umdrehen wollte und wegfliegen wollte, entdeckte er eine zusammengesackte Gestalt, die vollkommen durchnässt auf der nassen schlammigen Erde lag. Sofort flog er runter und fand eine bewusstlose Bulma, die nur noch sehr schwach atmete. Er kniete sich über sie und nahm sie vorsichtig hoch. „Bulma, hörst du mich?", er redete behutsam auf sie ein und hoffte auf eine Reaktion von ihr. Langsam und nur sehr leicht öffnete sie die Augen und antwortete schwach: „Vegeta? Ich wusste, dass du kommst!" Dann sank sie wieder zusammen und Vegeta machte sich auf den Weg nach hause.

-

Sie waren schon eine ganze Weile zu Hause, aber Bulma hatte immer noch nicht die Augen geöffnet. Vegeta betrachtete sie, doch er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte. „Weib, mach dir Augen auf!"

Er klatschte ihr leicht seine Hand ins Gesicht, aber Bulma rührte sich immer noch nicht. Vegeta wurde immer unruhiger, je länger sie regungslos in seinen Armen lag. Er schüttelte sie sacht, aber nichts half.

Fieberhaft begann er nachzudenken, was er tun konnte. Er brachte sie hoch in ihr Zimmer und legte sie auf Bett. Dann strich er mit seiner Hand über ihr Gesicht und befühlte ihre Stirn. Bulma hatte Fieber. Sie musste dringend wieder warm werden, da sie sich draußen im Wald wahrscheinlich bei dem Regen unterkühlt hatte. Er zog ihr ihre Sachen bis auf die Unterwäsche aus, legte sie in ihr Bett und deckte sie mit der dicksten Federbettdecke, die er im Haus finden konnte zu. Dann holte er eine Schüssel und füllte sie mit eiskaltem Wasser auf. Darein tauchte er einen Waschlappen, den er danach auf Bulmas Stirn legte.

Doch nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich immer noch keine Verbesserung in ihrem Zustand ergeben. Vegeta wunderte das wenig, denn er bezweifelte, dass die Decken, die er im haus gefunden hatte, sie aufwärmen und zum schwitzen bringen würden. Dann kam ihm die perfekte Idee. Er zog sich ebenfalls bis auf die Boxershorts aus und legte sich zu ihr. Er zog sie ganz fest an sich, damit sie genug Wärme von ihm bekam. Ohne es selber zu merken, kuschelte er sich an sie und nach kurzer Zeit schlief er ein. So lagen sie da, Vegeta hielt Bulma fest in seinem Arm um sie zu wärmen und sie schmiegte sich fest an ihn...

-

„Hmm, wo bin ich?" Bulma setzte sich aufs Bett und sah sich um. Sie erblickte ihr Zimmer und war erst mal beruhigt. Sie legte sich wieder auf ihren alten Platz im Bett. Dabei stieß sie aus Versehen mit dem Ellbogen gegen etwas. Sie drehte sich um und sah sich an, wogegen sie gestoßen war. Bei dem Anblick blieb ihr der Atem weg.

Ein friedlich schlafender Vegeta lag neben ihr auf dem Bett und er schien zu... lächeln! Vegeta lächelte! Bulma konnte das erst gar nicht glauben. Vegeta konnte also doch lächeln und freundlich aussehen. Zumindest wusste sie jetzt, wo sie sich befand, aber das erklärte noch nicht, wie sie hier her kam und vor allem, was Vegeta neben ihm im Bett zu suchen hatte. Außerdem fiel ihr auf, dass sie selber nur in Unterwäsche war.

Sie versuchte sich krampfhaft zu erinnern, doch ohne jeden Erfolg. Sie kam einfach nicht darauf, was passiert sein könnte. In ihrem Gedächtnis war wie ein schwarzes Loch. Wie von Geisterhand kamen ihr dann plötzlich wieder ein paar Bruchstücke vor die Augen.

Yamchu... eine Schwarzhaarige... in seinen Armen... knutschend... Torte... Torte? Sie musste grinsen, als ihr wieder einfiel, dass sie Yamchu die Torte mitten ins Gesicht geschmissen hatte. Aber auch das besserte ihre Laune nicht wirklich. Die Erinnerungen, die jetzt auf sie einströmten stimmten sie traurig und obwohl sie versucht, dagegen anzukämpfen, liefen ihr vereinzelte Tränen über die Wangen. Mühsam versuchte sie, ein Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

Sie drehte sich um und sah noch einmal auf Vegeta. Wie durch ein Wunder öffnete er genau in diesem Moment die Augen und sah sie an. Scheinbar noch im Halbschlaf hob er seine Hand an Bulmas Wangen und wischte sanft die Tränen aus ihrem Gesicht. „Der Ersatzkampfwurm ist es nicht wert, dass du auch nur eine Träne an ihn verschwendest! Sieh es positiv, Weib! Jetzt bist du wieder solo und kannst dich in aller Ruhe an alle Männer ranmachen! Und jetzt sag nicht, dass dir das keinen Spaß macht!"

Bulma grinste. „Tja, an alle Männer, also auch an dich Vegeta?" Bulma merkte nicht einmal, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte, bis sie Vegetas Blick sah. Er war jetzt endgültig wieder wach und war erst ein wenig verdutzt und starrte sie ungläubig an, aber dann setzte er schnell wieder seine selbstsichere Miene auf. Bulma lief rot an und bereute, dass sie das laut gesagt hatte.

Vegeta erhob sich vom Bett, weil er begriffen hatte, wo er sich befand und dass er hier nichts zu suchen hatte. Er wollte in sein Zimmer gehen. Als er schon fast draußen war, blieb er in der Tür stehen und drehte sich noch einmal um, mit einem selbstsicheren Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. „Du kannst es versuchen!" Überheblich wie immer ging er in sein Zimmer, zog seinen Kampfanzug an und machte sich auf den Weg zum Training.

Bulma saß noch immer in ihrem Zimmer und musste über Vegetas Worte nachdenken. „Gut Vegeta, ich werde es versuchen! Mal sehen, wie lange du mir wiederstehen kannst! Die Wette gilt!" Bulma lächelte fies, machte sich dann fertig und ging in ihre Labors, um zu arbeiten.

-

„Ach verdammt!" Bulma konnte sich einfach nicht mehr auf ihre Arbeit konzentrieren. Sie dachte die ganze Zeit über Vegeta nach. Eigentlich sollte sie gar keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwenden, immerhin war sie gerade auf die schlimmste Art betrogen worden und das von ihrem ersten richtigen Freund. Wie hatte Yamchu ihr das nur antun können, nach allem, was sie zusammen durchgemacht hatten?

Sie ballte die Hand zur Faust und überlegte krampfhaft, wie sie es Yamchu heimzahlen könnte. Leider fehlte ihr die Kraft dazu, um es ihm auf physische Art heimzuzahlen. Es musste eine Idee kommen, um es ihm psychisch heimzuzahlen. Da gab es nur ein Problem - ihr fehlten die Ideen. „Dad, ich kann nicht mehr! Kann ich für heute Schluss machen?" „Aber klar, mein Schatz! Wir machen morgen weiter!"

Bulma drückte ihrem Dad noch einen Kuss auf die Wange und ging sich dann umziehen. Als sie ihren begehbaren Wandschrank betrat, kam ihr die perfekte Idee. Aber nicht für Yamchu, sondern wie sie es schaffen konnte, Vegeta zu verführen. Es würde ihr erster Versuch werden und ihr gefiel die Idee jetzt schon.

Sie packte ihre Geldbörse ein und ging zum GR. Obwohl sie wusste, dass Vegeta sie dafür hassen würde, fuhr sie die Gravitation herunter und öffnete die Eisentür. „Was soll das, Weib? Was willst du hier? Zieh Leine!" „Halts Maul, Vegeta! Komm, wir beide gehen einkaufen! Mein Vater nervt es, dass du ständig seine Boxershorts nimmst und überhaupt seine Sachen!" „Was? Deswegen nervst du mich?" „Ja, genau deswegen!", erwiderte Bulma mit einem gewinnenden Lächeln, doch bei Vegeta stieß das auf Unverständnis. „Vergiss es!" „Komm schon, Vegeta, mein Auto ist kaputt, und ob es dir passt, müssen wir auch erst noch probieren! Und ich brauch auch noch ein paar Sachen!"

Sie schielte frech zu ihm und zeigte ihm damit, dass er es auch als eine Herausforderung sehen sollte.

Obwohl Vegeta nicht im Geringsten Lust hatte, reizte ihn doch die Tatsache, sie vielleicht in Unterwäsche, oder so zu sehen. Er nickte grummelig. Bulma machte innerlich Freudensprünge. Vegeta nahm sie auf die Arme und flog mit ihr aus dem GR raus und auf direktem Weg in die Stadt und auf die riesigen Kaufhäuser zu.


	8. Seltsame Einkäufe

„Vegeta, lande doch bitte dort!" Sie deutete auf einen Parkplatz, der direkt vor den Kaufhäusern war. Vegeta senkte seinen Flug und landete genau an der Stelle, auf die Bulma gezeigt hatte. „So, wir sind da! Mit was fangen wir an? Also was du brauchst weiß ich ja! Ich bräuchte noch neues Schlafzeug, ein paar neue Sommerkleider , Röcke, Tops..."

Vegeta war das Gefasel jetzt schon zu fiel und so nahm er ihr Handgelenk und zog sie in das Kaufhaus, damit sie endlich den Mund hielt.

Als sie das Kaufhaus betraten, hatte Vegeta nicht schlecht Lust, seine Kräfte zu beweisen. Die Menschen um ihn herum, die so fröhlich lachten, machten ihn einfach krank. Eine riesige Bedrohung kam auf sie zu und sie schnallten das nicht. Er würde sie so gerne alle in die Luft pusten, aber dann würde ja Kakarott wieder mal kommen und sich einmischen. Das erinnerte Vegeta wieder daran, dass er eigentlich lieber trainieren sollte, anstatt Zeit mit so einem Mist zu verschwenden. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht?

Er wollte Bulma nehmen und wieder verschwinden, aber sie stand nicht mehr neben ihm. „Weib? Was soll der Scheiß? Wo bist du?" Er sah sich um und entdeckte Bulma an einem Schaufenster. Sie sah ihn an und grinste. Danach war sie schon in dem Laden verschwunden.

Vegeta folgte ihn zwangsläufig, doch mit einem widerstrebendem Gesichtsausdruck. Wieso hatte er sich nur darauf eingelassen?

Kaum war er in dem Laden, wollte er auch so schnell wie möglich kehr machen, doch bevor Vegeta das konnte, wurde er schon von Bulma weitergeschleift. „Wie gefällt dir das?" Sie hielt ihm ein Top mit passenden Hotpants hin. „Oder das?" Sie packte ein paar Bikinis und warf alles Vegeta zu. Er fing alles auf und versuchte sich seine Verlegenheit nicht anmerken zu lassen...

Vegeta stand nämlich mitten in einem Dessous- und Bikiniladen und aus jeder Umkleidekabine kam irgendeine Frau raus, um ihrem Begleiter, oder den Verkäuferinnen das Stück zu zeigen, was sie grade am Leib trug. Er versuchte krampfhaft, alles das zu ignorieren und er verfluchte Bulma dafür, dass sie ihn hier rein gezerrt hatte.

Bulma hatte inzwischen genug Sachen auf Vegeta geworfen und zog ihn in Richtung Umkleidekabine.

Sie nahm ihm die Sachen ab und verschwand hinter dam Vorhang. „Wehe, du haust ab! Ich brauch nämlich einen Berater!" Ihr Plan schien aufzugehen. Vegeta stand tatsächlich mit ihr in einem Laden, in dem es die wohl knappsten Outfits gab. Bulma, die schon immer stolz auf ihre Figur war, hatte sich auch gleich ein paar schicke, sehr knappe und figurbetonende Teile ausgesucht.

Wenn dieser Versuch nicht klappen würde, dann wüsste sie auch nicht mehr weiter. Yamchu jedenfalls war es immer sehr schwer gefallen, wenn sie sich nur im Dessous vor ihm befand. Sie grinste breit.

All ihre Hoffnungen setzte sie auf eine Karte, in dem sie einfach nur wünschte, dass Vegeta wenigstens in diesem Fall etwas Ähnlichkeit mit Yamchu hatte. Sie seufzte ein wenig und trat dann mit dem Top und den Hotpants heraus, die sie als erstes herausgesucht hatte.

„Na, was sagst du?" Vegeta war baff, als er Bulma so vor sich sah. Ihm wäre fast die Kinnlade heruntergefallen, aber eben nur fast. Zum ersten Mal stellte er wirklich fest, was für eine umwerfende Figur Bulma eigentlich hatte. Ihre Beine wirkten unglaublich lang und er hatte Mühe, seine Reaktion zu unterdrücken.

Kaum, dass er seine Fassung wiedererrungen hatte und grinste wieder überheblich. „Wozu soll das bitte gut sein?" „Tja, einige tragen wenn sie schlafen auch andere Klamotten als nur irgendwelche geklauten Boxershorts!"

Sie grinste wieder und drehte sich um ihre eigene Achse, um Vegeta besser ihre Figur zeigen zu können. „Ich nehme es!" Sie glitt wieder in die Kabine und zog die Sachen aus und den nächsten Bikini an. „Hier, halt das bitte so lange, bis ich alles anprobiert habe!"

0

Und so verging eine halbe Stunde, in der Vegeta Bulma jedes Mal halb nackt vor sich sah. Letztendlich hatte sich Bulma für eine Menge Teile entschieden und sie ging mit Vegeta im Schlepptau an die Kasse. „Man, ganz schön teuer der Laden!" Bulma war mit den 2000, die sie hinblättern musste, aber auch nicht ganz unzufrieden. Sie bräuchte alle Teile, wenn sie ihren Plan ausführen wollte, der immer mehr Gestalt annahm. Vegeta würde sich wundern.

„Was grinst du so, Weib!" „Ich? Ach, nichts! Hey, sieh mal, da gehen wir rein!" Sie deutete auf eine Boutique vor ihnen, in der es alle möglichen Herren-Klamotten gab. Bulma stürmte auch gleich rein und Vegeta folgte ihr wiederwillig. „Vegeta, komm her, hier gibt es jede Menge spitzenmäßige Sachen!" Mit einem Stöhnen kam er auf sie zu.

Sie warf Vegeta wieder ein paar Teile auf den Arm und schickte ihn in die Umkleidekabine. „Miss, kann ich etwas für sie tun?" Bulma sah auf und blickte in die Augen eines großen, braun gebrannten Typs. „Ähm, ja! Ich suche ein paar Sachen für meinen Mitbewohner." Ihr fiel auf, wie hübsch der Verkäufer war und unter normalen Umständen hätte sie sofort mit ihm geflirtet, aber irgendwie interessierten sie heute keine Männer.

„Gut, was sucht er denn?" „Um ehrlich zu sein: alles!" „Ok, gehen sie doch bitte in die Richtung." Bulma lief vorne weg und der Verkäufer war direkt hinter ihr. Weil er nur wenige Zentimeter Abstand lies, berührte er mehrmals „aus Versehen" ihren Hintern. Bulma ging das dann doch ein bisschen auf die Nerven, aber sie verkniff es sich, ihm etwas bösartiges an den Kopf zu hauen.

„Fangen wir hier am besten an... ups, 'tschuldigung!" Seine Hand rutschte aus und ruhte für wenige Augenblicke auf Bulmas Busen. Vegeta beobachtete das Schauspiel von seiner Kabine aus. Er spürte, wie Bulmas Zorn langsam in ihr wuchs und auch er war genervt davon. Wenn dieser Typ das nicht unterlies, würde er bald einen Kopf kürzer werden.

„Hey, Weib, was sagst du!" Dankbar darüber, endlich von dem aufdringlichen Kerl wegzukommen, drehte sie sich zu Vegeta und war sofort sprachlos. „Wow!" Vegeta stand in einem sehr enganliegendem schwarzen T-Shirt vor ihr und trug dazu eine schicke schwarze Hose. Man konnte jeden Muskel durch das T-Shirt erkennen.

Bulma kam sofort der Gedanke, wie unwiderstehlich Vegeta in diesen Klamotten aussah. Er hatte einen so perfekten Körper. Sie betrachtete seinen Körper ausführlich und durch Zufall trafen sich ihre Blicke. Der Augenblick war einfach perfekt. Sie standen nur wenige Zentimeter voneinander entfernt. Bulma konnte sich einfach nicht beherrschen und beugte sich ein Stück zu Vegeta. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Es fehlte nur noch ein winziges Stück. Bulma wollte sich gerade noch ein Stückchen vorbeugen, als sie plötzlich unterbrochen wurden.

„Entschuldigen sie bitte! Wie wärs damit?" Bulma zog sofort ihren Kopf zurück und sah auf den lästigen Verkäufer. Dieser Vollidiot musste sie ausgerechnet jetzt stören, sie konnte es einfach nicht fassen. Sie warf ihm einen vernichtenden Blick zu und sah auf die Stelle, an der gerade noch Vegeta gestanden hatte. Doch er war weg. Es wäre auch zu schön gewesen, wenn alles nach Plan verlaufen wäre. Niedergeschlagen setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und wartete, dass Vegeta wieder aus der Umkleidekabine kam.

Vegeta lehnte sich auch etwas niedergeschlagen an die Wand in seiner Kabine. Es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen, wie hatte er sich nur so gehen lassen können? Der Prinz der Sayajin sollte sich tatsächlich von einem Menschen verführen lassen? Das durfte er einfach nicht zu lassen. Er betrachtete die Sachen, die Bulma ihm gegeben hatte. Wieso machte er sich überhaupt über solche Gefühlssachen Gedanken? Das war ihm doch bisher auch egal gewesen und das sollte es auch jetzt wieder sein.

Er nahm sich wieder ein paar Sachen und probierte sie an. Sichtlich zufrieden trat er aus der Kabine und wollte es Bulma zeigen. „Das steht dir echt Vege- ah, was soll das!" Sie drehte sich wütend um, weil eine Hand auf ihrem Hintern ruhte. Sie starrte wütend in die Fratze des Verkäufers, der ihr einige Sachen hinhielt und dabei zufällig seine Hand auf ihrem Hintern rastete.

Bulma war inzwischen so gereizt, dass sie drauf und dran war, dem Verkäufer die Zähne aus dem Gesicht zu schlagen. Nicht nur, dass er sie mit Vegeta gestört hatte, nein, er betatschte sie auch noch bei jeder sich bietenden Gelegenheit. Ihr Gesicht wurde immer roter, je länger sie in diesem Laden waren. Beim nächsten Mal würde der Verkäufer seinen ‚Ausrutscher' bereuen.

Vegeta grinste nur unauffällig, als er Bulma wütendes Gesicht sah. Bulma hatte es eben doch echt drauf und Vegeta wollte nicht verpassen, wenn sie ausrastete. Immerhin bezog sich ihre Wut diesmal nicht auf ihn. Er ging wieder in die Kabine. Doch während er sich umzog, beobachtete er ein Schauspiel, was ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel.

Der Kerl hatte Bulma an die Wand getrieben und versuchte sie zu küssen. Vegeta bildete bereits eine kleine Energiesalve in seiner Hand. Er wusste zwar nicht warum, aber irgendwie fühlte er sich um sein Eigentum und sein recht bedroht.

„Was soll das? Lassen sie mich in Ruhe!" Bulma versuchte ihn wegzuschieben, doch ohne Erfolg. Er kam immer näher. Ihr war im Augenblick auch alles egal. Sie holte aus und schlug dem Kerl, so kräftig sie nur konnte. Das reichte scheinbar. Der Kerl lag am Boden kurz vor der Wand und hielt sich die Nase, die zu bluten begann.

„Wow, Weib, ich bin beeindruckt." Bulma sah Vegeta wütend an und wollte schon losschnauzen, warum er ihr nicht geholfen hatte, aber sie bekam keine Worte raus. Vegeta wollte ihr ja helfen, was die Salve in seiner Hand bewies. Aber das war es nicht, was Bulma so aus der Fassung brachte.

Vor ihr stand Vegeta, der nur mit Boxershorts bekleidet war! Diese Shorts saßen hauteng. Man konnte alles darunter sehen. Jeden Muskel an Vegetas strammen und wunderschönen Körper und auch die Größe jedes anderen Teils seines Körpers. Sie sah an ihm auf und in sein Gesicht. Da war noch etwas, was Bulma verwirrte.

Vegeta LÄCHELTE. Sie hatte ihn noch richtig nie lächeln sehen, aber seine Augen strahlten in diesem Moment soviel Zuneigung und Aufrichtigkeit aus, dass sie dachte, sie wäre im falschen Film. Sie schluckte und versuchte so gut wie möglich ihre Fassung zurückzugewinnen. Es gelang ihr auch, entgegen ihres eigenen Erwartens.

„Siehst du, ich bin eben doch nicht bloß ein dummes Weib, wie du es immer zu sagen pflegst!" „Ja, das bist du wirklich nicht!" Bulma starrte ihn an und Vegeta bereute schon, dass er das laut gesagt hatte. Sie blickte wieder weg. Gut, dann nahm sie das Kompliment eben einfach sprachlos hin, es kam eh viel zu selten vor, dass Vegeta ihr eines machte.

Mir allen Sachen, die Vegeta sich ausgesucht hatte, begaben sie sich zu der Kasse. „Das alles bitte!" Der Verkäufer mit der blutigen Nase starrte sie bitterböse an und fluchte.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob sie sich dass alles leisten können!", erwiderte er mit wütendem Unterton, „Wir führen ein sehr nobles Geschäft!"

„Oh glauben sie mir, für mich ist das kein Problem!" Überheblich gab sie ihm ihre Kreditkarte. Der Verkäufer sah misstrauisch auf den Namen und schluckte schwer. Bei dieser Kundin handelte es sich tatsächlich um Bulma Briefs, der reichsten Frau der Welt. Sprachlos und mit heruntergeklappter Kinnlade sah er Bulma vollkommen geschockt und perplex an.

„Wenn du nicht willst, dass ich dir alle deine Milchzähne einzeln rausschlage, dann mach hin!", zischte Vegeta ihn an. Der Mann fing auch sofort an, alles einzutippen und zusammenzuzählen.

Kaum dass sie den Laden verlassen hatten, fing Bulma auch schon an, zu fluchen.„So ein hirnloser Verkäufer ist mir lange nicht mehr unter gekommen!" Sie war immer noch wütend. „Ich denke, für heute reichts! Fliegen wir nach Hause! Ich habe Hunger."

Vegeta nahm sie wortlos hoch und sie flogen zurück zu CC.


	9. Geburtstag

_A/N: Danke Skara, für dein lieben Review! Weiter gehts. Schon eine Vorwarnung jetzt, der nächste Teil ist ein Lemonteil!_

Ohne ein Wort zu sagen, ging Vegeta gleich wieder in den GR. Er hatte sein Training schon viel zu lange vernachlässigt. Er wollte Son Goku übertreffen und endlich ein Super-Sayajin werden, aber dazu war ein hartes Training erforderlich. Er wollte sich nicht länger von dem Weib ablenken lassen.

Bulma saß in ihrem Zimmer und zog sich Hotpants und ein Top an. Ihr war doch etwas warm geworden, und bevor sie das Essen machte, wollte sie noch schnell etwas praktischeres anziehen.

Zufrieden ging sie runter in die Küche und wollte sich gerade einen Snack, als sie ein komisches Gefühl hatte. Vegeta stand hinter ihr und schaute sie an. „Der GR ist wieder hin! Reparier das sofort, Weib!" Bulma wunderte sich, dass er nicht wirklich seine wütende Fratze aufsetzte.

„Ja, klar, ich hab sowieso nix zu tun." Sie schluckte die Ironie in ihrer Stimme herunter und ging in ihre kleine eigene Werkstatt und holte schnell ihr Werkzeug zusammen. Als sie fertig war, machte sie sich gefolgt von Vegeta auf den Weg in den Garten und zu dem GR. Dort ging sie auf das Display zu und begann, es auseinander zunehmen und in die Öffnung hineinzukriechen. „Mist, verdammter...", fluchte sie, denn sie konnte weder was erkennen, noch irgendetwas reparieren.

Sie kroch weiter in die Konsole hinein, bis sie besser an alles rankam. Vegeta stand an eine Wand gelehnt und schaute zu. Ihm gefiel der Anblick von Bulmas Hintern, der in den Hotpants prima zur Geltung kam. Und da sie in der Konsole drin war, fiel es ihr nicht mal auf.

„Vegeta, könntest du mir mal bitte mein Werkzeug reingeben?" Vegeta trat eine Schritt auf sie zu und blieb knapp hinter ihr stehen. Er beuge sich runter, um das Werkzeug aufzuheben und es ihr zu geben, als er mit einem Mal verharrte. Bulma Hintern wackelte vor seinen Augen herum.

Er spürte ein Ziehen im Lendenbereich, was ihm überhaupt nicht gefiel. Er hasste es, dass sie eine solche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. „Vegeta, was ist? Wo bleibt das Werkzeug?" „Hmpf!"

Er gab es ihr durch den engen Spalt und berührte dabei leicht ihren Hintern. Unwillkürlich lief Bulma bei der Berührung rot an und sie war froh, dass Vegeta das nicht sehen konnte. Es war unglaublich, das für eine Wirkung eine so kleine Geste haben konnte. Vegeta ging wieder zurück zur Wand und beobachtete das alles aus sicherer Entfernung.

Ihm war die Situation ein wenig zu heikel geworden. „So, ich bin fertig! Du kannst sofort weitertrainieren!" Sie kam aus dem Pult herausgekrochen und ging Richtung Tür.

„Ach, eh ich es vergesse, ich hab vor mir einen kleinen Snack zu machen! Möchtest du auch was haben?" „Hmm!" Niemand sonst hätte es verstanden, aber Bulma war langsam mit Vegetas Sprache vertraut. Es war seine Art, ja zu sagen.

Sie ging munter in die Küche, und begann, sich ihr Zuessen vorzubereiten. Im Großen und Ganzen war es doch noch ein gelungener Tag geworden und immerhin hatte Vegeta vorhin nicht mal rumgemeckert, als sein GR kaputt gegangen war. Er ging in letzter Zeit sowieso häufig kaputt. Vielleicht verkrafteten die Geräte Vegeta einfach nicht mehr. Es musste also dringend eine neue Idee her, denn sie wollte nicht, dass Vegeta nicht ordentlich trainieren konnte und am Ende vielleicht noch beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs ums Leben kam. Sie bereitete weiter das Essen vor und grübelte dabei über eine Möglichkeit nach, wie sie den GR verbessern konnte.

„Ist es endlich fertig, Weib?" „Was? Jaja, komm setz dich! Es steht gleich auf dem Tisch!" Sie legte alles auf dem Tisch, was der Kühlschrank hergab und setzte sich dann mit etwas Grießbrei, Erdbeeren und Zimtzucker ihm gegenüber. Er fraß auch schon munter drauf los und während Bulma ihren Grießbrei löffelte, kam ihr auch schon die Idee, die sie gebraucht hatte.

„Das ist es! Warum ist mir das nicht früher schon eingefallen?" Ihre Augen weiteten sich. Sie sprang auf und rannte sofort in ihre Werkstatt, um Pläne zu machen. „Tze, Weiber!" Vegeta aß gemütlich weiter. Es ging ihn ja nichts an, was das Weib jetzt schon wieder für Probleme hatte.

0

Bulma grinste zufrieden in sich hinein, als sie daran dachte, was für Augen Vegeta machen würde. Ihr Verstand war doch wirklich zu genial! Sie nahm einen Stapel große weiße Blätter und breitete die auf ihrer Zeichenunterlage aus. Sofort begann sie, drauflos zu zeichnen. In ihr schwirrten unendlich viele Gedanken, die alle auf das Papier gebracht werden mussten.

Nach 2 Stunden waren die ersten 3 Blätter fertig. Sie fügte sie in den Computer ein und begann dort, mit allen möglichen grafischen Programmen ein 3D-Bild zu entwerfen. Perfekt. Die Außenhülle stand schon mal.

Bulma hatte sich in den Kopf gesetzt, dass alte GR-Raumschiff abzulösen. Es war einfach nicht mehr auf dem neuesten Stand und in einem Raumschiff war auch nicht der Platz vorhanden, den sie für ihren neuen Plan brauchte.

Der neue GR, den sie jetzt im Computer vor sich sah, war unendlich praktischer. Sie hatte vor, ihn wie einen normalen Raum zu bauen. Sie wollte ihn in den Keller stellen, weil dort der benötigte Platz vorhanden war. Die ganzen elektrischen Feinheiten sollten später kommen, jetzt war erst mal der Raum und die Leistung wichtiger. Sie betrachtete den quadratischen Grundriss und war mit sich zufrieden.

Jetzt müsste sie die Hülle, die bis jetzt als einziges stand nur noch genügend ausrüsten. Das Haus musste geschützt werden, nicht das bei einer der möglichen Explosionen das ganze Haus mit dem GR in die Luft flog. Sie musste die Wände genügend verdicken und mit ableitendem Material füllen, so das Vegetas Salven ihnen nichts anhaben konnte.

Sie verdickte die Wände, sogut sie konnte mit allen möglichen Metallsorten. "Das müsste die Explosion in Grenzen halten! Es dürfte eigentlich nichts schief gehen! Die Tür! Hmm..." Sie setzte eine dicke Eisentür davor, die sich mit kleinen Konsolen auf den Seiten öffnen ließen.

Zu guter Letzt fehlte nur noch das Schaltpult. Vegeta hatte sich immer beschwert, dass er es jedes mal mitzerstört hatte, wenn er auf etwas geschossen hatte. Es durfte nicht mehr in der Mitte stehen und musste kleiner sein. Sie machte eine riesige Konsole die ganze Wand entlang. Auf einer kleinen Erhebung befanden sich Tasten, mit denen Vegeta die Gravitation einschalten konnte. Damit würde er nicht mehr sofort über sie stolpern und sie beschädigen.

Bulma sah wieder auf die Uhr. "Puh, ist verdammt spät geworden." Seit Beginn ihrer Arbeit waren ganze sechs Stunden vergangen. Es war inzwischen 2 Uhr morgens. Deshalb beschloss sie, morgen weiter zu machen. Binnen einer Woche müsste sie es hinbekommen, den neuen GR funktionstüchtig zu machen. Und wenn ihre Berechnungen stimmten, dann würde es sich bei dem kommenden Freitag um Vegetas Geburtstag handeln. Goku hatte mal etwas dergleichen erwähnt. Sie würde morgen auch Goku und Krillin anrufen, damit diese ihr die schweren Sachen aus dem Keller räumten und sie mit der Arbeit anfangen konnte. Vegeta würde sich auf jeden Fall wundern...

Bulma ging unter die Dusche und dann in ihr Bett. Sie war äußerst zufrieden mit sich selbst und sie wusste, dass Vegeta sich freuen würde, auch wenn er das nicht zeigen wird...

0

So, es müsste jetzt alles vorbereitet sein. Es war Freitag früh und Bulma betrachtete stolz ihr Werk. Sie war mehr als zufrieden mit dem, was sie getan hatte. Krillin und Goku hatten ihr auch sehr geholfen, was den Keller betraf. Bulma hoffte inständig, dass das ein Erfolg werden würde, und Vegeta sich wenigstens ein bisschen freuen würde.

Bulma ging nach oben in die Küche. Sie hatte in einer Konditorei eine extragroße Torte bestellt, die über den Tisch hinausragte. Sie war breit und hoch und gerade genug für Vegetas Magen. Grinsend und stolz starrte Bulma vor sich hin. Ein Signalmelder an der Wand piepste. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Vegeta auf dem Weg zur Küche war. Sie hatte eben Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen. Sie wollte Vegeta doch überraschen.

Schnell griff sie ein Tuch, dass sie bereitgelegt hatte und sah Vegeta auch schon kommen. "Was grinst du so blöd, Weib?" "Ach nichts!" Vegeta war wieder nicht besonders gut drauf ! "Vegeta sieh mal!"

Bulma deutete auf eine Stelle hinter ihm und Vegeta drehte sich um. Sie sprang schnell hinter ihn und band ihm das Tuch vor die Augen. "Was soll das?" Vegeta wollte seine Hand gerade in Richtung Tuch bewegen, aber Bulma hielt ihn davon ab. "Nein nein! Komm mit! Ich habe eine Überraschung für dich!"

Von der Neugier gepackt folgte er Bulma widerspruchslos und lies sich von ihr in den Keller ziehen. "So, genau da stehen bleiben!" Sie stellte sich hinter ihn und nahm ihm das Tuch ab.

Vegeta öffnete die Augen und ihm fiel die Kinnlade herunter. Vor ihm stand ein riesiger Raum mit geöffneter Eisentür und drinnen konnte man schon kleine Kampfroboter sehen. "Da staunst du, was? Ich habe mich extra beeilt, damit ich es noch rechtzeitig bis zu deinem Geburtstag schaffe."

"Woher..." "Ist doch egal! Alles Gute zum Geburtstag!" Sie gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange. Vegeta legte aus Reflex sanft seinen Arm um sie und drehte seinen Kopf ein wenig. Seine Lippen berührten ihre. Dieser Augenblick schien wie eine Ewigkeit.

Bulma trat näher an ihn heran und öffnete ihre Lippen. Vegeta konnte einfach nicht wiederstehen und erwiderte den Kuss mit einer ihm unbekannten Leidenschaft. Bulma war leicht überrascht, als er den Kuss erwiderte, aber noch mehr überraschte sie Vegetas Leidenschaft dabei! Er nahm sie hoch, so dass sie beide Beine um ihn schlingen konnte. Kurz löste sie ihre Lippen von ihm und sagte nur: "In den GR!"

Sofort nahm sie den Kuss wieder auf. Vegeta musste sich ein Grinsen verkneifen. Sie wollte dasselbe wie er, aber sie sprach offen über ihr Verlangen!


	10. Achtung! Lemonteil

A/N: Sorry, wir sind umgezogen und die Telekom hats erst jetzt hinbekommen, dass das Internet geht -.- deswegen hats so lange gedauert! Aber als Entschädigung gibts jetzt gleich 2 Kapitel!

* * *

Vegeta trug Bulma in den GR hinein. Er hielt sie fest, aber sehr sanft an sich gedrückt während er flog. Als sie drinnen waren betätigte sie kurz einen Knopf und die Tür schloss sich. Sie wollten nicht riskieren, dass genau jetzt Mrs. Briefs hineinkam. Sie wollten ungestört bleiben und einfach nur den Augenblick für sich erleben. Keiner der beiden dachte weiter über die Konsequenzen nach. Sie lebten in diesem Moment und alles um sie herum war egal.  
Vegeta überlegte in diesem Moment krampfhaft, was er hier eigentlich tat. Er war drauf und dran, mit Bulma zu schlafen, aber es war ihm egal. Ihm waren auch alle Konsequenzen dieses Handelns egal.

Bulma erging es ähnlich. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass sie gerade mit Vegeta rumknutschte, dem eigentlich alles vollkommen egal war, aber er war einfach unwiderstehlich. In seiner Aura fühlte sie sich einfach gefangen und wie verzaubert.

Vegeta presste sie fest an sich und trat an die Wand. Sie lehnte sich dagegen und nahm ihren Kopf zur Seite. Er lies langsam seine Zunge über ihren Hals gleiten und saugte sich an einer Stelle fest. Bulma bekam eine Gänsehaut bei jeder einzelnen Berührung.

Doch plötzlich schien in Vegeta ein Schalter umgelegt zu werden. Mit einem Mal begriff er was er hier eigentlich tat. Ruckartig lies er Bulma los und trat ein paar Schritte zurück. Bulma fiel herunter und landete schmerzhaft auf dem harten Boden. Im ersten Moment verstand sie nicht, was passiert war, doch sofort danach begriff sie es.

"Was...?" "Weib, ich werde nie..." Er konnte nicht aussprechen. Bulma unterbrach ihn grob.  
"Nein Vegeta! Du hast das hier angefangen! Hör nicht mitten drin auf!"

Sie blickte ihn zornig an. In ihren Augen sah man ein erregtes und doch hasserfülltes Funkeln, das eine unheimliche Wirkung auf ihn hatte. Er spürte ein Ziehen in seinen Lenden und er versuchte noch mit der letzten Mühe und dem letzten Willen in seinem Herzen, ihr zu wiederstehen. Bulma fasst durch den unsicheren Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht neuen Mut. Sie lächelte, erhob sich elegant und bewegte sich mit einem graziösem Schwingen ihrer Hüften auf ihn zu.

Als sie direkt vor ihm stand, hob sie sacht den Kopf und sah ihm direkt in die Augen. Sie standen so nah voreinander, dass sie seinen Atem fühlen konnte, der wie ein warmer Hauch direkt unter ihre Haut ging. Sie hatte Mühe, ihre eigene körperliche Spannung und das Ziehen zwischen ihren Schenkeln zu ignorieren. Mit einer Kontrolle über ihren Körper, die sie selbst kaum begreifen konnte, trat sie noch ein kleines Stückchen weiter vor. Ihr Busen streifte an seiner Brust und ihre Nasen berührten sich sanft. Beide atmeten schwer und sie sahen sich dabei fest in die Augen.

„Du kannst jetzt nicht einfach wieder zurück!" Ganz sacht hob sie den Zeigefinger an seine Brust und fuhr langsam und unendlich zart über seinen Oberkörper. Ihr Blick blieb fest an Vegetas Augen hängen. In ihnen sah sie das genau das, was sie erwartet hatte. Verlangen, unendliches Verlangen. Ohne Vorwarnung setzte er seine Lippen grob auf ihre, schlang beide Arme um sie und presste sie wieder an sich. Schwer atmend löste er sich noch einmal von ihr.

„Das war deine letzte Chance!" Bulma verstand Vegetas Worte auf Anhieb. Sie hatte eine Möglichkeit zum Umkehren gehabt, aber sie hatte sie nicht nutzen wollen. Sie hatte sie verspielt. Jetzt würde Vegeta das aus ihnen machen, was sie von Anfang an hätten sein sollen. Mann und Frau.

Es gab kein Zurück mehr, dazu war es zu spät. Beide wollten einfach nur vereint sein, ohne einen Gedanken an belanglosere Dinge wie ihre Herkunft zu verschwenden. In diesem Moment waren sie nur eins, die Gegensätze dieser Welt, die einander brauchten und verlangten. Nur für diesen Moment mussten sie das Gleichgewicht bilden, Yin und Yang, Mann und Frau. So hatte es die Natur bestimmt.

Entschlossen drückte sie sich wieder fester an ihn. Ihre Lippen trafen wieder auf seine. Ihre Intensität wurde mit der selben Kraft von seinen Lippen zurückgegeben. Bulma hob ihre Arme und verschränkte sie hinter seinem Hals. Sie wollte nur eins, ihn spüren, hier und jetzt.

Vegeta schien ihr Drängen nicht zu entgehen. Er löste seine Hände von ihrem Rücken und mit fuhr langsam über ihren Bauch zu ihrem Busen. Er umfasste ihre Rundungen durch ihre Bluse und streichelte sie leicht. Ihr Körper lies mit der Reaktion auf diese Berührung nicht lange warten. Ihre Brustwarzen stellten sich hart auf und drängten an seine Brust.

Von dieser Reaktion angestachelt riss er grob ihre Bluse in der Mitte auseinander. Nackte warme Haut bot sich ihm ohne weitere Verhüllungen direkt an. Er streifte mühelos die Stofffetzen von ihren Armen und zog sie wieder näher zu sich.

Bulma hatte Mühe nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Seine Hände fuhren unentwegt langsam über ihren nackten Oberkörper. In ihrem Kopf arbeitete es wie verrückt. Sie wollte nur ihn und zwar sofort. Sie löste sich aus dem unendlich langem Kuss. Ihre Hände wanderten über seinen Rücken unter den Saum seines T-Shirts und in einer schnellen Bewegung hatte sie es ihm über den Kopf gezogen. Ihre nackte Haut traf aufeinander.

Eine Gänsehaut durchfuhr Bulmas ganzen Körper. Noch niemals zuvor hatte sie ein solches Verlangen einem Mann gegenüber gespürt. Alles in ihr drängte nach ihm, diesem Einem, den stolzen Prinzen, nur er sollte sie berühren, bis in alle Ewigkeit sollte es nur noch ihn für sie geben.

Gierig küssten sie sich wieder mit einer bisher ungekannten Leidenschaft. Mit ihren Händen berührten sie sich gegenseitig und trieben sich auch gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn. In beiden pochte eine gewaltige Gier, die nicht mehr aufzuhalten war.

Bulmas Hände fuhren an den Saum seiner Trainingshose. Sie wollte ihn so schnell wie möglich für sich haben, doch seine Hände hielten sie auf. Mit einem wortlosen Kopfschütteln bedeutete er Bulma, das es noch nicht an der Zeit dafür war. Überrascht lies Bulma von ihm ab. Vegeta hob sie mit einem anzüglichem Lächeln hoch und senkte sie langsam auf den Boden des GR.

Bulma begriff immer noch nicht, was er für ein Spiel mit ihr trieb. Er löste den Blick von ihren Augen und betrachtete ihren feinen Körper. Langsam senkte er seine Zunge auf ihre nackte Haut und zog gierig ihren Geschmack ein. Er bewegte sich langsam weiter nach unten und stoppte erst an ihrem Busen. Vorsichtig und mit einer Zärtlichkeit, die sie ihm niemals zugetraut hätte nahm er ihre Brustwarze ihn seinen Mund und saugte an ihr.

Bulma stöhnte leise auf. Ein gewaltiges Zucken durchzog ihren Körper und drang bis zu jeder kleinen Faser. Er liebkoste sie weiter auf eine Art, die ihr die Luft nahm. Ein unendlich wohliges Gefühl hinterlies er auf ihrer Haut als er sich weiter nach unten bewegte.

Sorgfältig schmeckte er jeden Teil ihrer Haut, die ihm nur zu bereitwillig angeboten wurde. Während er seine Zunge in ihr Bauchnabel grub beschäftigten sich seine Hände mit dem störenden Knopf an ihrer Hose. Doch auch daran hielt er sich nicht weiter auf, er riss ihn einfach ab und streifte ihr die Hose ab, ohne auch nur eine Sekunde von ihrer Haut zu lassen.

Er blickte kurz auf in ihre Augen, die vor Erregung einen Glanz in die türkise Farbe bekommen hatten. Er nahm ihre Reaktion als Bestätigung und seine Zunge fuhr weiter nach unten an den Rand ihres seidenen Tangas. Schnell streiften seine Hände ihn ab und er legte sie sacht auf den Boden, während seine Zunge weiter nach unten auf den warmen Punkt zwischen ihren Schenkeln zusteuerte. Ganz sanft begann er, ihre Wärme mit einer unheimlichen Gier in sich aufzunehmen. Er umkreiste den empfindlichen Punkt mehrere Male langsam. Zwischen Bulmas Schenkeln begann es zu pochen und sie stöhnte laut auf.

Sie wollte nur eins, von ihm erlöst werden und ihn in sich aufnehmen. Doch als sie sich zu ihm beugen wollte, hielt er sie mit eindeutigem Druck zurück. Sie sank wieder auf den Boden und schwebte durch seine Berührungen in einer anderen Welt.

Zufrieden wendete er sich wieder Bulmas Zentrum zu. Er kostete jede Stelle in dem empfindsamen Dreieck genussvoll und spürte, wie sehr er Bulma damit in den Wahnsinn trieb. Als wollte er sie noch weiter tyrannisieren, drang er mit seiner Zunge in sie ein. Bulmas Hüfte bäumte sich ihm entgegen und er quälte sie mit seiner anhaltenden Geduld. Er bewegte sich vorsichtig in ihr, um sie nicht schon sofort zum Höhepunkt zu treiben. Er wollte sie leiden sehen, er wollte, das sie sich ihm ganz und gar hingab.

Als er spürte, das sie soweit war und zog seine Zunge wieder zurück. Bulma lag mit gerötetem Wangen keuchend vor ihm und rang um ihre Fassung. Die Art, wie er sie verführte, machte sie wirklich wahnsinnig. Sie hatte jetzt lange genug auf die Erlösung durch ihn gewartet. Sie brauchte ihn um das zu Ende zu führen.

Sie erhob sich schwer und immer noch keuchend, sah sie ihn an. Er kniete ein kleines Stück vor ihr und lächelte selbstzufrieden. Bulma kroch auf ihn zu und kniete sich vor ihn. Gespannt darauf, was jetzt kommen sollte, sah er sie an.

Ihre Hände fuhren von seinen Knien nach oben und hielten an seiner empfindlichsten Stelle mit einem sanften Druck an. Vegeta atmete wieder schwer. Ihre Hände fuhren weiter nach oben an den Saum seiner Hose und sie streifte sie mitsamt Boxershorts ab, so weit sie konnte. Sie sah seine Erregung, erhob sich und senkte sich dann quälend langsam auf Vegetas Schoß.

Willig schmolz auch ihr letzter Wiederstand dahin und er drang langsam in sie ein. Bulma schloss die Augen. Endlich spürte sie ihn in sich und ein Kribbeln durchfuhr ihren ganzen Körper. Sie legte den Kopf in den Nacken und stöhnte leise.

Vegeta schloss die Arme um sie und begann erst vorsichtig, sie zu bewegen. Das angespannte Ziehen in seinen Lenden wurde angenehmer, als er sie endlich besaß. Langsam steigerte er sein Tempo und beide begannen leise zu keuchen. Bulma legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals um besseren Halt finden zu können.

Ihr Körper schwankte und ihr wurde fast schwindlig bei jeder Bewegung. Wieder und wieder senkte sich ihr Körper auf sein erregtes Glied. Mit jedem Mal stöhnten beide lauter und sie trieben sich gegenseitig in den Wahnsinn. Er drang so tief in sie ein, wie er konnte und ihre Bewegungen wurden immer schneller.

Viel zu schnell erreichten Beide gleichzeitig den erlösenden Höhepunkt. Die Anspannung ihrer Körper lies nach und Bulma sank erschöpft in Vegetas Arme. Noch immer keuchend hielten sie sich einfach nur fest und genossen den Moment ihrer Zweisamkeit.

„Das war... einfach unglaublich!" Vegeta lächelte. Er hatte keine andere Reaktion von ihr erwartet. Doch kaum das sie wieder etwas zu Atem kam, begann es auch schon wieder schnell in Bulmas Kopf zu arbeiten.

Wie hatte es soweit kommen können, das sie sich ihm hingegeben hatte? Sie wusste doch, das er sie anschließend einfach links liegen lassen würde. Sie schluckte den Gedanken herunter und erhob sich mit einem enttäuschtem Blick in den Augen, den sie nicht verbergen konnte. Schnell sammelte sie ihre herumliegenden Sachen auf und zog sich an, was noch zu gebrauchen war.

Sie spürte Vegetas Blick auf ihr haften. „War das schon alles?" Er grinste selbstsicher und bestärkte Bulma in dem Verdacht, das sie nur ein Spielzeug war. So mutig sie konnte sah sie ihn an und versuchte zu grinsen, was ihr besser gelang als sie erwartet hatte. „Ja, ich habe bekommen, was ich wollte! Ich habe gewonnen, Vegeta!" Schnell drehte sie sich um und betätigte den Knopf, damit die Tür sich öffnete.

Ja, sie hatte gewonnen, wenn auch anders und mit einem anderen Gefühl, als sie sich das vorgestellt hatte. Mit erhobenem Kopf verlies sie den GR und lies einen verdatterten Vegeta zurück, der die Situation noch nicht recht begriff.


	11. Revange

Bulma saß vor ihrem Computer. Sie versuchte krampfhaft das Projekt zu bearbeiten, dass ihr Vater ihr übertragen hatte. Sie dachte die ganze Zeit an Vegeta und das, was gestern im neuen GR passiert war.

Sie hätte nicht einfach abhauen sollen oder noch besser, sie hätte das ganze überhaupt nicht erst machen sollen. Es war doch von Anfang an klar gewesen, dass das Ganze nie eine Zukunft haben würde und trotzdem, war das einfach nur wunderschön. Während sie so träumend vor ihrem PC saß und an ihrem Stift kaute, beobachtete Vegeta sie von der Tür aus. Er sollte eigentlich lieber trainieren und fragte sich ohnehin, was er hier überhaupt machte, aber er kam einfach nicht von ihrem verträumten Anblick los. Sie fesselte ihn gegen seinen Willen an sich.

Er drehte sich weg und ging in den Keller zu seinem GR. Intuitiv drehte Bulma ihren Kopf zur Tür. Sie dachte, etwas bemerkt zu haben, aber enttäuscht wendete sie sich wieder ihrem PC zu. Sie hatte damit begonnen, ein Tagebuch zu schreiben und brachte jetzt alles, was passiert war zu Papier.

Seiten über Seiten wurden von ihren Fingern eingetippt und Vegetas Name füllte alles aus, was in ihrem Kopf denken konnte. Er hatte sich so sehr in ihr fest gebissen und es gelang ihr einfach nicht, ihn zu vergessen. Gegen Abend war sie fertig mit schreiben und ging noch schnell in die Küche. Sie nahm sich ein riesiges Abendbrot heraus und begann, alles in sich hineinzustopfen.

Müde und von ihren Gedanken gequält, machte sie sich auf den Weg in ihr Zimmer. Sie kam an dem von Vegeta vorbei und konnte nicht darauf verzichten, einen Blick hinein zuwerfen. Sie öffnete leicht die Tür.

Vegeta war scheinbar noch eifrig am trainieren, denn das Zimmer war leer. Leise trat sie ein und betrachtete sein kleines Reich. Es lag alles an Ort und Stelle, wie sie es für ihn eingeräumt hatte. Nichts war verrückt. Bloß die Fernbedienung des kleinen TV-Gerätes, was Bulma ihm gleich zu Anfang geschenkt hatte, lag auf dem Nachtschrank.

Sie war überrascht, dass der kleine Prinz also tatsächlich fernsehen schaute und sie kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, was er sich so ansah. Sie ging weiter auf die Zimmermitte zu. Ihre Neugier war noch lange nicht befriedigt.

Sie hörte es plötzlich hinter sich knallen. Erschrocken zuckte sie zusammen und drehte sich langsam um. Sie sah Vegeta vor der Tür stehen. Er musterte sie grimmig. „Was willst du hier, Weib?" „Vegeta, ich..."

Sie stockte. Sie wusste nicht recht, was sie antworten sollte. Sein Blick wurde hochnäsig und er grinste sie von oben herab an. Bulma wurde mulmig zumute und sie wich seinem Blick aus. Sie hatte Angst vor ihm und sein Blick verstärkte ihre Angst nur noch.

„Na, mal ausnahmsweise keine Worte, Weib?" Er trat einen Schritt auf sie zu. Bulma wich zurück und stieß mit ihrem Fuß an die Bettkante. „Weißt du, ich fand es gar nicht nett, dass du mich einfach sitzen gelassen hast!" „Das..."

Er schwenkte seine Hand und brachte sie damit zum Schweigen. Er trat wieder näher an sie heran. „Niemand lässt den Prinz der Sayajins sitzen!" Er trat weiter auf sie zu, bis er nur noch einige Zentimeter vor ihr stand. Er blickte sie an.

Seine schönen schwarzen Augen hatten ein fast schon wahnsinnig wirkendes Funkeln. Bulma schluckte, aber sie sah ihm jetzt direkt in die Augen. Sie versuchte sich nicht anmerken zu lassen, was für einen Schauder ihr dieser Blick über den Rücken jagte. Doch nicht nur Schauder, Vegeta schaffte es schon wieder, sie zu erregen.

Trotzdem hob sie die Arme und wollte sich an ihm vorbei stemmen, aber er hielt ihre Arme fest und warf sie mit einem schnellen Druck dagegen aufs Bett. Er stand da und sah sie wieder von oben herab an.

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

Die Klingel begann zu summen. Vegeta war überrascht von diesem Geräusch und Bulma schlich sich blitzschnell an ihm vorbei und entkam so der Situation. Schnell rannte sie aus dem Zimmer und zur Tür. Sie öffnete flink.

Als sie die Person sah, die hinter der Tür stand, hätte sie am liebsten wieder sofort zugeknallt. Vor ihr stand Yamchu, in einer Hand einen riesigen Blumenstrauß, in der anderen Pralinen. Er hatte sich richtig herausgeputzt. Er trug einen feinen Anzug und hielt ihr die duftenden Blumen, rote Rosen, unter die Nase.

„Bulma, es tut mir leid! Ich weiß, ich habe einen riesigen Fehler gemacht! Als du weg warst, habe ich einmal gemerkt, wie viel du mir eigentlich bedeutest!" Er ging auf die Knie, legte die Pralinen ab und griff in die Innentasche seines Jacketts. Er zog eine kleine schwarze Samtschachtel heraus. Er öffnete sie und heraus kam ein feiner Diamantring. „Bulma, ich will den Rest meines Lebens mit dir verbringen! Willst du meine Frau werden?"

Bulma sprudelte über vor Wut. Sie hatte ihn solange heiraten wollen, aber er hatte sich immer geweigert. Jetzt brauchte er es auch nicht mehr. Sie überlegte, wie sie ihm am besten eine Abfuhr geben konnte, damit es richtig weh tat. Sie lächelte und setzte an, als sie eine Hand spürte, die sich auf ihren Bauch legte.

Erschrocken drehte sie sich um. „Bulma, komm wieder zurück ins Bett!" Vegeta stand nur in seinen Boxershorts da und küsste sie auf den Mund. Bulma war im ersten Moment so überrascht, erwiderte den Kuss dann aber mit einem fiesen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht. Sie löste sich von ihm und sah wieder Yamchu an.

Er starrte auf das Paar, was in der Tür stand. Ein halb nackter Vegeta, der Bulma umarmte. „Das, das glaub ich einfach nicht!" Er sah sie immer noch ungläubig an. Dann warf er beiden einen vernichtenden Blick zu, stand auf und flog weg. Er wollte sich das nicht länger mit anschauen, wie seine Ex, der er gerade einen Heiratsantrag gemacht hatte, sich mit Vegeta vergnügte. Das war eindeutig zu viel für ihn.

0

Als Yamchu fort war, drehte sich Bulma zu Vegeta um. Er nahm den Arm weg von ihr und wollte sich verziehen. „Vegeta, ich danke dir! Du hast mir damit einen großen Gefallen getan!" Sie blickte ihn an und er erwiderte ihren Blick. Für einen Augenblick dachte sie, er würde ihr einen liebevollen Blick schenken, aber den Gedanken verwarf sie schnell wieder. Nicht Vegeta.

„Hm!" Er ging die Treppen hoch, ohne einen Blick zurück zu werfen. Sie wusste, dass er es auf seine Art als eine Art „Gern-geschehen" gemeint hatte. Lächelnd lehnte sie sich an die Wand und beobachtete, wie sich Vegeta zwei Minuten später im Kampfanzug auf zum GR machte.

0

„Vegeta trainiert seit drei Wochen ununterbrochen und verdammt hart!" „Ja, Schatz, dass ist mir auch aufgefallen! Was hat er bloß?" „Keine Ahnung!"

Bulma dachte an die Cyborgs und an deren Ankunft. Sie seufzte. Seit dem Yamchu hier war, hatte sie Vegeta nicht einmal zu Gesicht bekommen. Er trainierte nur noch und das Stunden lang. Sie konnten seine Salven selbst durch die Wände hören, die sie extra verdichtet hatte. Jeden Tag verschwanden auch die Roboter die sie gebaut hatte am frühen Morgen und wenn sie am nächsten Morgen wieder kam, standen sie kaputt und völlig verschrottet wieder da.

Eigentlich sollte sie froh sein, dass er so hart trainierte, denn das er beim Kampf gegen die Cyborgs umkam, dass wollte sie auf gar keinen Fall. Trotzdem wünschte sie sich, dass er statt dessen lieber Zeit mit ihr verbringen würde. Es war langweilig ohne ihn und sein Gemecker und seinen arroganten Blick. Außerdem vermisste sie seinen Geruch und seine Nähe.

„Schatz, woran denkst du die ganze Zeit?" „Ach, nichts!" Traurig verwarf sie ihre Gedanken und widmete sich wieder dem neuen Projekt von ihrem Vater, bei dem sie mitarbeitete. Es war die Neuentwicklung eines Überlichtantriebes. Vielleicht konnte Vegeta es eines Tages verwenden. Immerhin war er schon viel mit den Raumkapseln der Briefs herumgeirrt und in die Tiefen des Alls geflogen.

So sehr sie es versuchte, seit dieser einen Nacht und seit der Aktion, in der sie Yamchu endgültig vertrieben hatte, konnte sie nur noch an Vegeta denken.

Sie und ihr Vater arbeiteten hart, bis in die Nacht hinein und versuchten passende Pläne für den Antrieb zu entwerfen. Gegen um eins beschlossen sie dann, endlich Feierabend zu machen. Es hat sowieso schon viel zu lange gedauert. Ihr Vater ging sofort ins Bett, wo Bunny schon auf ihn wartete.

Bulma ging noch in die Küche. Sie hatte einen Bärenhunger. Gedankenverloren ging sie auf den Kühlschrank zu und nahm sich heraus, was sie tragen konnte. Sie drehte sich um und ging auf den Tisch zu.

„Weib, du stehst auf meinem Fuß!" Sie nahm sofort ihren Fuß weg und stellte alles auf den Tisch. „Hallo Vegeta!" Sie sah ihn traurig an. Endlich sah sie ihn wieder und dann war er so kalt ihr gegenüber. Sie setzte sich an den Tisch und begann zu essen, ohne auf ihn zu achten. Nach zwei Bissen sprach Vegeta sie doch tatsächlich an.

„Weib, du siehst scheiße aus!" Sie sah ihn total überrascht an und wollte losschreien, als sie sich auf einmal komisch fühlte. Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte ins Bad. Vegeta folgte ihr. Es missfiel ihm, dass sie ihm, dem Prinzen nicht antwortete. Gerade, als er das Bad betrat, sah er Bulma über der Kloschüssel hängen. Er drehte sich sofort um, konnte aber trotzdem die Geräusche nicht ignorieren.

„Weib, was...?" Sie hatte den Kopf wieder etwas angehoben und wollte aufstehen, aber sofort übergab sie sich wieder und fiel auf die Knie. Vegeta begann sich Sorgen zu machen. Mit ihr stimmte scheinbar etwas nicht.

„Bulma, ist alles in Ordnung?" Überrascht sah sie auf.  
„Nein, natürlich nicht, das ..wör..." Sofort hing ihr Kopf wieder über der Toilette.  
Vegeta drehte sich weg. Er konnte vieles ertragen, aber einiges war auch für ihn zu viel.

Bulma übergab sich noch fünf mal.   
Sie fühlte sich total schlapp und ausgelaugt und sank neben der Toilette nieder. Ohne zu zögern ging Vegeta auf sie zu und nahm sie hoch. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen und wehrte sich nicht. Er trug sie in sein Zimmer und legte sie aufs Bett. Dann verschwand er wieder.

Was für eine Ironie! Vor drei Wochen wollte er mich rausschmeißen und jetzt bringt er mich sogar ohne Aufforderung hierher. Es ist so schön auf diesem Bett. 

Bulma kuschelte sich in die Decke, die noch deutlich nach ihm roch. Er hatte so einen wunderbaren geruch. Sie konnte seine Gegenwart in diesem Zimmer wirklich fühlen und sie genoss es. Ohne dass sie es gemerkt hatte, hatte sie sich unsterblich in Vegeta verliebt.

Es machte ihr mehr Angst, als es ihr lieb war. Er war ein eiskalter Massenmörder, und überhaupt nicht zu Gefühlen fähig, aber all das störte sie nicht. Für eine Nacht war sie vollkommen seine gewesen und ihr war alles egal gewesen, alles.

Lächelnd kuschelte sie sich tiefer in seine Decke hinein. Sie musste wieder an seine Zunge denken. Sie hatte sich so gut auf ihrer Haut angefühlt. Sie seufzte. Dann fiel ihr ein, dass sie noch immer in ihrem Arbeitsklamotten war und sie zog sich bis auf ihre Unterwäsche aus. Vegeta kam schließlich wieder in das Zimmer mit einem Eimer in der Hand.

„Was soll das denn?" „Denkst du, ich will, dass du mir das Zimmer vollkotzt? Das glaub ich weniger."

Mit einem feindseligen Lächeln stellte er den Eimer vor ihr ab und ging sich duschen. Er war nach dem Training gleich in die Küche gegangen und dort war er ja auch sofort auf Bulma gestoßen.

Ignoranter Mistkerl! Sie sank noch tiefer auf das Bett. Vegeta hatte sich am Anfang darüber aufgeregt, dass er nicht so ein großes Bett brauche, aber es war scheinbar doch zu etwas gut. So passten wenigstens zwei drauf. Sie grinste bei diesem Gedanken.

„Was grinst du so, Weib!" Sie hatte ganz die Zeit vergessen und Vegeta war schon wieder aus der Dusche raus und stand in Boxershorts vor ihrem Bett. Bulma errötete leicht. Sie versuchte es zwar zu unterdrücken, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Es verwunderte sie etwas. Sie hatte ihn schon nackt gesehen, und schon ein paar Mal in Boxershorts aber er hatte immer noch eine erstaunliche Wirkung auf sie. Manchmal konnte sie gar nicht verstehen, warum das der Fall war.

„Nichts!" Sie schaute weg um Vegetas selbstsicheren Blicken zu entgehen. Er ging auf die andere Seite des Bettes und legte sich hin. Er zog ihr sofort ein wenig Decke weg und drehte ihr den Rücken zu. Sie konnte schon froh sein, überhaupt in seinem Bett zu liegen. Er knipste das Licht aus und keine Minute später schlief er tief und fest.

Bulma gelang das nicht so schnell. Sie kämpfte gegen ihre immer wieder aufsteigende Übelkeit an. Nach ein paar Stunden gelang es ihr dann doch, die Augen zu schließen und in das Land der Träume überzugleiten.


	12. Überraschung

Bulma wurde durch die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihrem Gesichte geweckt. Sie öffnete leicht die Augen und sah Vegeta neben sich liegen. Seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen hafteten auf ihr. Sie bekam eine Gänsehaut. Er streichelte ihren nackten Oberkörper und betrachtete jedes Detail von ihr. Langsam begann ihr Kopf wieder zu arbeiten.

Er zog sie langsam aus und streichelte sie unendlich sanft

Sie konnte ihn genau spüren, wie er sich in ihr bewegte

Bulma fiel fast in Ohnmacht bei dem Gedanken an diese Nacht. Es war viel schöner als das erste Mal gewesen und Arm in Arm waren sie schließlich eingeschlafen. Bulma war gerade am Träumen als sie wieder ihren Magen spürte. Sie schoss ohne Vorwarnung aus dem Bett und auf die Toilette. Nach einer halben Stunde kam sie wieder in das Zimmer.

„Ist das von jetzt an immer deine Reaktion auf mich, Weib?" Bulma sah ihn entschuldigend an. „Ich kann doch auch nichts dafür!"

Sie sah schuldbewusst auf den Boden und wich somit Vegetas Blicken aus. „Du solltest dich mal untersuchen lassen! Mit dir stimm was nicht!" „Ich lasse mich dann untersuchen, wenn ich das will und nicht, wenn du das willst!"

Sie begann wieder ihn anzuschreien und wurde unendlich wütend. Was bildete der sich eigentlich ein? Genervt packte sie ihre Sachen und stapfte aus dem Zimmer.

Vegeta sah ihr erstaunt nach. Er hatte es das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich nett gemeint und was macht sie? Sie schnauzt ihn dafür an. Er sank tiefer ins Bett. Mit ihr stimmte wirklich was nicht. Ihr Aura war zwar immer noch schwach, hatte sich aber trotzdem verändert. Er wusste aber nicht, was es war.

0

„Tze, ich und mich von einem Arzt untersuchen lassen! Ich entscheide, wann ich einen dieser teuren Möchtegern Helfer aufsuche!"

Sie stapfte wütend in der Gegend rum und konnte es einfach nicht fassen, dass Vegeta versuchte ihr Vorschriften zu machen. Sie hatte schon immer ihre Freiheit geliebt und die wird Vegeta ihr nicht kaputt machen. Sie lachte bitter und machte sich weiter ans Aufräumen.

0

Mittlerweile ist ein Monat vergangen. Bulmas Zustand schwankte. Ihr ging es mal absolut fantastisch, und dann ging es ihr wieder schlecht und die Toilette war ihre 2. Heimat.  
Letztendlich beschloss sie doch, einen Arzt aufzusuchen und sich durchchecken zu lassen.  
Sie beschrieb einer netten Frau um die 40 herum ihre Leiden. Die Frau nickte jedes Mal.

„Sagen Sie, Ms Briefs, haben sie schon einmal daran gedacht, dass sie eventuell schwanger sein könnten?" Bulma sah die Frau ungläubig an und fiel in Ohnmacht.

0

„Ms Briefs, hören Sie?" Bulma öffnete die Augen und sah wieder die nette Ärztin an. „Dürfte ich sie jetzt bitte untersuchen?" Bulma sah die Frau etwas irritiert an und nickte schließlich kaum merklich. Sie war wirklich gespannt, ob das wahr sein konnte.

Nach einer Viertel Stunde mit Abtasten und Untersuchungen ihres Körper lächelte ihre Ärztin schließlich. „Nun, Ms Briefs, mein Verdacht hat sich bestätigt! Sie erwarten ein Kind!"

Im ersten Moment war Bulma total geschockt. Sie lies die Nachricht auf sich einwirken und überlegte genau, was es bedeutete. Dann begann sie zu lächeln. Sie hatte sich schon immer ein Kind gewünscht und auch, wenn es etwas unvorbereitet kam und es Ärger mit dem Vater geben könnte, freute sie sich darüber. Sie war nie mehr allein. Sie würde immer jemanden um sich herum haben, dem sie ihre ganze Liebe schenken konnte und dem sie alles geben konnte.

Sie war einfach glücklich über diese Nachricht. Sie fiel der Ärztin um den Hals. „Ich danke ihnen, für diese Nachricht!"

Bulma rannte überschwänglich aus dem Haus und in ihr Auto. Vollkommen aufgedreht und glücklich flog sie nach Hause. Sie musste es unbedingt jemandem erzählen. Ja, ihren Eltern und Vegeta musste es auch erfahren. Aber bei ihm konnte sie warten. Sie wollte es ihm nicht ohne Strategie erzählen.

0

„Mama, Mama!" „Ja, Liebes, was hat der Arzt gesagt." Bulma umarmte ihre Mama und flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Mum, ich bekomme ein Baby!"

„Das ist ja toll, mein Schatz! Wer ist der Vater?" Bulma sah ihre Mutter an. „Ähm, na ja, Vegeta!"

„Ah, du hast einen guten Geschmack! Er wäre auch was für mich, so ein schnuckeliger Kerl!" Bulma sah ihre Mutter schief an, ging dann ins Haus und machte sich etwas zu essen. In letzter Zeit hatte sie zugelegt, weil sie mehr als gewöhnlich aß. Jetzt wusste sie auch warum. Sie hatte jetzt ja schließlich 2 Wesen zu ernähren. Sie hatte den ganzen Tag ein glückliches Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, an dem ihr Vegeta über den Weg lief...

„Was grinst du den ganzen Tag so blöd, Weib?" „Du wirst mir meine Laune nicht vermiesen, Vegeta!" Bulma kam direkt auf ihn zu.

„Weib, was ist mit dir los? Deine Aura verändert sich!" Bulma blieb abrupt stehen. Das konnte zu einem Problem werden, wenn er weiter nachforschte.

Sie machte sofort kehrt und verschwand in der Sauna, die auf der Etage ihres Zimmers war. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, sich von jetzt an etwas zu schonen, damit sich Vegetas Kind gesund entwickelte und ein strammes Baby wurde.

Doch in den nächsten Wochen arbeitete sie mehr als sonst und sie übernahm und bearbeitete mehr Projekte wie normal. Ihre Aktivität hatte noch mehr zugenommen.

Am Ende der Woche war sie dann total fertig. Sie wollte gerade hoch in ihr Zimmer gehen, als ihr Blick auf de Fernseher in der Stube fiel. Normalerweise war er um diese Zeit nicht mehr an. Sie betrat die Stube, sah aber niemanden. Sie ging näher, als sie mit einem Mal zwei Hände in ihrer Taille fühlte. Sie wurde angehoben und auf die Coach gesetzt. Neben ihr lies sich niemand Geringerer als ihr Vegeta näher.

„Was soll das?" Bulma sah Vegeta ängstlich an. Sie wusste nicht, was er wollte und was er mit ihr anstellen würde. „Verheimlichst du mir was?"

Großer Gott, er weiß es! Nein, dass kann einfach nicht möglich sein! „Ich verheimliche dir vieles, Vegeta!" Sie setzte einen selbstsicheren Blick auf und hoffte, Vegeta würde ihre innere Aufgewühltheit nicht bemerken.

„Etwas bestimmtes, was auch mich was angehen würde?" „Nein, das heißt..." „Ich habe die Veränderung deiner Aura gemerkt, also lüg mich nicht an!"

Bulma schluckte. Vegeta sah sie misstrauisch an. „Gut, ok! Vegeta, ich bin schwanger!"  
„Was? Schwanger?" Vegeta schaute etwas irritiert drein. Was sollte das jetzt schon wieder? „Schwanger! Ich bekomme ein Baby!"

„Wieso?" „Weder du noch ich hatten in dem Moment im GR an Verhütung gedacht und meine Pille habe ich am gleichen Tag, an dem das mit Yamchu passiert ist, abgesetzt! Danach war es auch zu spät und aufgrund der Planung meines Zyklus hätte ich auch nicht erwartet, dass es passiert!"

Sie sah ihn direkt an. Es war der kritischste Moment in ihrem Leben. Vegeta reagierte nicht. Bulmas Augen füllten sich mit Tränen. „Wenn du das Kind nicht willst, dann dann..."

Sie brachte den Satz nicht zu Ende. Jetzt endlich reagierte Vegeta. „Du willst es töten?" Das saß. Mit solchen harten Worten hätte Bulma nicht gerechnet. Sie hatte ihr Schluchzen lange zurückgehalten, aber jetzt konnte sie einfach nicht mehr.

„Nein, dass will ich natürlich nicht, aber..." Ihr Stimme versagte entgültig. Sie vergrub das Gesicht in den Händen und weinte bitterlich.

Vegeta konnte das nicht mit ansehen. Er nahm leicht ihren Kopf an seine Schultern. Sie presste sich sofort an ihn und heulte sich richtig aus. Es war so nötig, dass sie endlich Klartext miteinander redeten.

Ihr war noch nie aufgefallen, wie wundervoll seine Schultern doch waren. Sie waren perfekt, jede Frau konnte sich einen solchen Mann nur wünschen. Sie waren wunderbar geeignet, wenn man Kummer hatte, perfekt zum ausheulen. Wieso hatte sie vorher nicht darauf geachtet?

Vegeta zeigte noch immer keine Reaktion. Er hielt sie einfach fest in seinen Armen, fest an sich geschmiegt. Er konnte ihren aufgeregten Herzschlag fühlen. Für sie war diese Situation nicht im geringsten leicht, aber sie musste sie ertragen.

Tief in seinem Inneren wollte er, das er ihr einfach sagte, dass er sie liebte und dass er sich unendlich freute, ein Kind mit ihr zu bekommen, aber das würde dann nicht die ganze Wahrheit sein. Die Wahrheit war, das er ein Krieger war, ein vollkommener Krieger, und er durfte einfach keine Gefühle zulassen, das würde ihn verletzlich machen. Er musste auch einen noch so kleinen Keim ersticken.

Mit ernstem Gesicht schob er Bulma von sich. Er musste hart bleiben, er musste es einfach, er konnte es sich nicht leisten, jetzt weich zu werden.

Bulma schien die Veränderung in ihm zu spüren. Unsicher lies sie sich von ihm lösen und sah ihn fragend in seine wunderschönen schwarzen Augen. Sie waren wie fast immer so tiefgründig und trotzdem nichtssagend, aber sie meinte, einen gewissen traurigen Schimmer zu sehen, der dann aber sofort wieder verschwand, als er ihr seine volle Aufmerksamkeit zuwandte.

Eine Weile lang sahen sie sich nur schweigend an, bis Bulma diese Ungewissheit nicht mehr aushielt.

„Was jetzt Vegeta?" Sie sah ihn fragend an und eine ängstliche Vorahnung beschlich sie. Sie hatte ihm bereitwillig über die Situation aufgeklärt und jetzt musste sie mit der Entscheidung leben, die er jetzt treffen würde.

Er sah sie fast entschuldigend an, aber seine Miene verhärtete sich nur Sekunden später wieder. „Du wolltest mich doch verführen, und du hast auch nicht aufgepasst, ob deine Tat irgendeine Konsequenz haben könnte!" Kalt musterte er sie wieder. „Jetzt sieh zu, wie du damit klarkommst!"

Bulma sah ihn geschockt und enttäusch zugleich an. Er konnte nicht deuten, welches dieser beiden Gefühle in dem Moment überwog. Er spürte, das er etwas in ihr zerstört hatte.

Bulma hatte nach fast endlosen Minuten wie es ihr schien ihre Fassung wiedergewonnen. „Gut, das werde ich tun! Verschwinde Vegeta, und komm nie mehr zurück! Hast du verstanden? Ich will dich mein Leben lang NIE MEHR SEHEN!"

Tränen füllten ihre klaren blauen Augen und sie schrie auf ihn ein. Wie konnte er sie jetzt verlassen, nachdem er erfahren hatte, das sie SEIN Kind erwartete? Natürlich würde sie diesem Kind nichts antun, aber sie hatte bis zuletzt auf den Beistand des Vaters gehofft. Er hatte diese Hoffnung eiskalt zerschlagen.

Vegeta sah sie wortlos an und überlegte, was er als nächstes tun sollte. Er hatte alles gesagt. Er sollte tun, was sie ihm gesagt hatte. Das erste Mal sollte er wirklich auf sie hören.

Er setzte sich in Bewegung und langsam und bedächtig schritt er an ihr vorbei. Sie hatte den Blick gesenkt. Sie wollte nicht sehen, wie er, das Beste was ihr je passiert war, sie verlies.

Tränen rannen ihre Wangen entlang. Direkt neben ihr zögerte er kurz und blieb stehen. Doch Bulma wandte den Blick ab. Im Nachhinein glaubte sie, das er etwas ähnliches wie „tut mir Leid" gesagt hatte, aber das war absurd. Das bildete sie sich sicher nur ein.

Als er weiterschritt und schließlich die Treppe nach unten ging und auf die Haustür zu, brach jede Beherrschung von ihr ab. Sie griff nach einer der Vasen die in dem langen Flur stand und warf sie gegen die nächstbeste Tür. Vollkommen wütend, enttäuscht und gekränkt sah sie auf den leeren Gang vor ihr.

Sie konnte nicht begreifen, wieso das schiefgegangen war. Tränen über Tränen liefen ihre Wangen entlang und nahmen ihr wie ein leichter Schleier die Sicht. Ihr Beine gaben schließlich direkt unter ihr nach und sie sank auf den kalten Boden. In Tränen aufgelöst lag sie da und dachte darüber nach, was ihr nach diesem Ereignis geblieben war. Sie fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt und nach schier endlosen Minuten verdunkelte sich die Sicht und sie brach erschöpft zusammen.


	13. Achtung! 2 Lemon

Bulma drehte ihren Kopf zur Seite. Sie lag mitten in dem Krankenzimmer in ihrem Haus und ihr schmerzen ein paar Knochen in den Beinen. Was war passiert? Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und sah sich um. Ihre Mutter lag in dem Sessel neben dem Bett und schien zu schlafen.

Aber weswegen war sie hier? Schlag auf Schlag drangen wieder alle Erinnerungen auf Bulma ein. Vegeta, er war verschwunden, gegangen, für immer. Der Vater ihres Kindes hatte sie verlassen.

Sie sank wieder auf das Bett und stumme Tränen rannen wieder über ihre Wangen. Durch Bulmas Bewegung aufgeschreckt erhob sich Bunny und betrachtete ihre Tochter sorgenvoll. „Kleines..." Bulmas glasiger Blick schnürte ihr fast den Hals zu.

„Es ist Vegeta, nicht wahr?" Bulma nickte stumm. Für ihre Fürsorglichkeit und ihren Sinn für solche Momente liebte Bulma ihre Mutter einfach.

Bunny sah sie weiter an. „Bulma Kind, hör mir zu, das ist er nicht wert! Du hättest fast dein Kind verloren!" Bulma sah sie geschockt an. Was sagte sie da? Kind verloren? Es stimmte vielleicht, sie war sehr empfindlich, das wusste sie. Sie wollte das Kleine aber niemals riskieren.

Sie musste jetzt einfach durch, für ihr Kind musste sie sich zusammenreißen. Sie konnte sich später noch genug Gedanken um Vegeta machen. Was jetzt zählte war ihr Kind, ihre Zukunft. Nichts durfte dies gefährden.

Nichts, einfach gar nichts, vor allem nicht dieser arrogante und überhebliche Möchtegern-Prinz. Wegen ihm würde sie sich später Gedanken machen.

0

Endlich gesättigt legte sich Vegeta auf den warmen Sand. Er sah direkt in den blauen Himmel über ihm und dachte nach.

Hatte er wirklich das Richtige getan? Er war einfach gegangen, ohne weiter an Bulma und sein Kind zu denken. Er hatte ja selbst vergessen, an seinen heißgeliebten GR zu denken. Jetzt musste er ohne ihn trainieren. Das warf ihn weit zurück in seinen Fortschritten.

Er schüttelte seine Gedanken schnell wieder ab. Er hatte es so gewollt und jetzt musste er mit seiner eigenen Entscheidung leben. Es gab wie so oft im Leben jetzt kein Zurück mehr für ihn.

0

Niedergeschlagen ging Bulma den Gang entlang. Es war jetzt schon eine Woche seit Vegetas Verschwinden vergangen und sie fühlte sich immer noch leer und ausgelaugt. Er fehlte ihr so schrecklich. Erst jetzt bemerkte sie, wie sehr er ihr Leben aufgehellt und ausgefüllt hatte.

Sie begriff immer noch nicht, wie es soweit kommen konnte. Sie wollte ihn niemals wegschicken und trotzdem hatte sie genau das getan. Sie hatte ihn nicht mehr sehen wollen, und jetzt war er wirklich weg. Niemals hatte sie diese Lösung ernsthaft in Betracht gezogen.

Sie ermahnte sich selber in Gedanken, aufzuhören, ständig an ihn zu denken, das brachte sie auch nicht weiter. Im Gegenteil. Es machte die ganze Sache für sie nur noch schlimmer.

Wie jeden Abend seit einer Woche ging sie gemächlich in ihr Zimmer. Sie hatte keine Eile mehr, seit Vegeta weg war. Er hatte sie immer angetrieben.

Leicht öffnete sie die Tür zu ihrem Zimmer und lies sie so unachtsam wie sie war, seit einer Woche immer offen stehen. Ihr Vater schloss sie dann jeden Abend bevor er zu Bett ging. Bulma achtete einfach nicht mehr auf solche Dinge. Es interessierte sie einfach nicht. Sie schaltete auch nie ihr Licht an.

Sie lies sich achtlos in ihrem Nachthemd auf das Bett fallen und betrachtete in aller Ruhe die Sterne. Irgendwo ganz weit weg, ein Planet den es jetzt nicht mehr gab, dort hatte Vegeta seinen Ursprung.

Plötzlich knallte es hinter ihr. Bulma fuhr erschrocken zusammen. Der Schreck durchfuhr jedes ihrer Glieder und eine Gänsehaut lief über ihren ganzen Körper.

Bulma traute sich nicht sich umzudrehen und nachzuschauen, was dieses laute Geräusch verursacht hatte.

Seit 2 Minuten lag sie schon ruhig da, als sie sich endlich ganz langsam umdrehte und zu der Tür blickte, die in das Schloss gefallen war. Das war der Knall gewesen. Eigentlich wäre so was normal gewesen, bei Zug, aber irgendetwas sagte Bulma, das es nicht bloß der Wind war.

Vorsichtig erhob sie sich und bewegte sich auf den Schattenbereich ihres Zimmers zu. Vielleicht war dort wer. Langsam schritt sie voran bis sie schließlich von der Dunkelheit umhüllt war. Die Leuchtkraft der Sterne reichte nicht bis in die Ecken ihres Zimmer.

Bulma tastete behutsam und leise die Wand entlang um sich zu vergewissern, das niemand dort stand.

Ein leises Geräusch hinter ihr, brachte sie zum stoppen. Vorsichtig drehte sie sich um und schaute nach. Dort war nichts.

Mit einem Mal wurde sie von hinten gepackt. Ein starker Arm schloss sich um ihren Körper und ihr Mund wurde hart zugehalten. Jemand wollte verhindern, das sie schrie. Bulma versuchte, ihren rasenden Puls unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Sie musste ruhig bleiben.

„Sch!" Eine hauchzarte Stimme schaffte es schließlich, dass sie ruhiger wurde. Die Person lockerte den Griff um Bulmas Gesicht und ließ seine Hand schließlich sinken. Seine zweite Hand fuhr sanft über ihren Körper und berührte zart die Wölbung ihres Busen.

Bulma kannte diese Person nur zu gut. Sie hätte bei niemandem zugelassen, das er sie so erschreckte und sie dann trotzdem noch berühren durfte. Ihr Körper reagierte auch auf seine Berührungen. Ihre Brustwarzen versteiften sich und sie versuchte, ihren Atem unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Endlich, wie lange hatte sie sich danach gesehnt. Er war doch wieder zurückgekommen. Vegeta war wieder bei ihr.

0

Sie konnte ihr Glück kaum fassen. Endlich war er wieder bei ihr, die einzige Person, die sie niemals ablehnen würde. Er hatte ihr so gefehlt. Wieso hatte er sie verlassen müssen. Sie verstand sich selber kaum. Trotz allem, was er ihr angetan hatte, nahm sie ihn wieder mit offenen Armen in Empfang.

Seine Hand verweilte zart auf ihrer Brust und liebkoste sie mit unheimlich sanften Berührungen, sodass Bulma eine Gänsehaut bekam. Noch niemand hatte sie zuvor so unglaublich berührt.

Seine Lippen legten sich auf ihren Hals und saugten gierig an ihm. Ihr Duft drang in seine Nase und fesselte ihn. Er konnte nur noch an sie denken, an nichts anderes sonst. Er wanderte weiter, bedeckte ihre Schultern mit seinen feuchten Küssen und Bulma lies es nur bereitwillig zu.

Auch seine zweite Hand fing an, über Bulmas Körper zu wandern. Sie rührte sich nicht, sondern genoss einfach jede seiner Berührungen. Selbst wenn sie gewollt hätte, sie hätte ihm nicht wiederstehen können.

Er fuhrt zart in den großen Ausschnitt ihres Nachthemds und streichelte ihre bloße Brust. Diese winzigen Berührungen entfachten ein Feuer in Bulmas Seele, was nie wieder gelöscht werden konnte. Sie wollte nie wieder ohne ihn sein. Diese eine Woche hatte gereicht. Sie hatte vollkommen gereicht.

Er streifte leicht die Träger ihres seidenen Nachthemdes von ihren Schulter und ihr Nachthemd glitt ihren Körper entlang und fiel um sie herum af den Boden. Bulma atmete schwer, bei der bloßen Vorstellung, was er jetzt mit ihr machen würde.

Langsam glitten seine Finger ganz leicht über ihren wundervollen nackten Körper, während er um sie herum lief. Endlich stand er vor ihr, sah ihr ins Gesicht, nach einer ganzen Woche.

Eine Hälfte seines Gesichts lag im Schatten, doch beide Augen leuchteten mit einer unheimlichen Erregung und Spannung. Er wirkte durch die Dunkelheit fast grausam, kalt und unberechenbar. Doch er war hier und das alleine bedeutete doch schon, das sie ihm keines Wegs egal war. Auch wenn er es ihr niemals sagen würde, er mochte sie, er begehrte sie und vielleicht liebte er sie sogar.

In Bulma wuchs die innere Anspannung. Er sah sie einfach nur an, und rührte sie nicht. Ein leichter Windzug lies sie erschaudern und über ihre nackte Haut zogen sich erneut winzige kleine Hügel.

Wieder erschien ein Funkeln in seinen Augen, das sie fast wahnsinnig machte. Jede Faser ihres Körpers begehrte ihn hier und jetzt und er stand einfach nur stumm da. Sie würde nicht auf ihn zugehen, nicht nachdem er sie verlassen hatte. Es war jetzt an ihm.

Seine Blicke wanderten über ihren Körper, verweilten bei jeder kleinen Wölbung. Als er an ihrem Bauch hängen blieb, der langsam schon die ersten Anzeichen einer Schwangerschaft zeigte, glaubte sie ihn lächeln zu sehen.

„Du bist wunderschön!" Seine Stimme war nur ein leichtes Raunen, doch sie verstand jede Silbe genau. Tränen traten in ihre Augen und sie biss die Lippen zusammen. Sie wollte nicht weinen, nicht jetzt.

Endlich löste er sich aus seiner Starre. Er trat auf sie zu, nahm sie fest in seine Arme und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Endlich fühlte sie wieder seine warmen Lippen auf ihren, sie schmeckte ihn endlich wieder, ihn, und seine Leidenschaft.

Sie drückte sich fest an ihn und konnte auch seine Erregung spüren. Er hatte sie genauso vermisst wie sie ihn.

Ganz sanft löste er sie von sich, fuhr mit einer Hand unter ihre Knie und legte sie Andere auf eines ihrer Schulterblätter. Schnell hob er sie an, flog mit ihr zum Bett und warf sie darauf.

Er stand über ihr und sah sie an. Wieder fiel ihm jede Einzelne ihrer Rundungen auf. Sie war mehr als nur wunderschön und sie flehte ihn mit jeder einzelnen Geste wortlos an. Sie begehrte ihn so stark, dass sie es nicht mehr unter Kontrolle hatte. Eine Frau wie sie hätte seine Demütigung niemals auf sie sitzen lassen und doch, jetzt lag sie auf dem Bett und wartete auf ihn, wartete darauf, das er es wiedergutmachte und er würde es wiedergutmachen. Er würde alles was er ihr angetan hatte wiedergutmachen.

Bulma atmete schwer und blickte erwartungsvoll zu ihm auf. Worauf wartete er? Wollte er wieder verschwinden? Wollte er sie nur testen, oder was bezweckte er?

Endlich schien er sich durchzuringen. Er kam auf das Bett und legte sich über Bulma. Er küsste sie stürmig und gierig und Bulma erwiderte es nur zu bereitwillig.

Er löste sich von ihren Lippen und wieder fuhr sein Mund sanft über ihren Körper. Er blieb an ihren bereits geschwollenen Brüsten hängen und saugte zart an ihnen. Unter Bulmas Haut kribbelte es stark. Die Schwangerschaft machte sie viel empfindlicher, als es ihr lieb war.

Sie setzte sich auf und zog Vegeta schnell das Oberteil des Kampfanzuges aus. Es wurde Zeit, das sie auch endlich aktiv wurde. Seine Arme halfen ihr beim Ausziehen des T-Shirts und er schloss sie danach wieder fest in seine Arme. Wie von alleine fanden ihre Lippen in der Dunkelheit des Raumes zueinander.

Bulmas Hände streichelten seinen Rücken und erfassten sein ganzes Volumen. Sie hielt ihn fest, damit er sie nie wieder alleine lies.

Ihre Hände fuhren weiter nach vorne, über seine Brust, über seinen Bauch an den Saum seiner Hose. Diesmal würde sie sich nicht so lange quälen lassen. Sie zog die Hose mitsamt Boxershorts schnell und ungeduldig aus, ohne den Kuss mit ihm zu brechen.

Seine Aura fesselte sie einfach nur. Sie lösten sich voneinander und sahen sich fest in die Augen. Ihre Blicke verschmolzen und Bulma meinte, seine Gedanken fühlen zu können.

Er setzte seine Lippen wieder auf ihre und unterbrach ihre Gedanken damit. Sie konzentrierte sich nur noch auf ihn.

Ganz sanft senkte er sich auf Bulma und drang vorsichtig in sie ein. Bulma nahm ihn auch sofort voll und ganz in sich auf. Endlich gehörte er wieder ihr und nur ihr. Sie würde ihn niemals teilen, niemals.

Er hielt inne und sah in Bulmas Augen. Leichte Tränen standen in ihren Augenwinkeln. „Was ist?" Bulma blinzelte die Tränen weg und antwortete ihm, indem sie sein Gesicht zu sich herunterzog und seine Lippen umschloss. Sie war einfach glücklich gewesen, das war alles.

Vegeta schüttelte seine Gedanken ab und begann sich ganz langsam in ihr zu bewegen. Bulma zog scharf die Luft ein. Seine bloße Anwesenheit sorgte schon dafür, das es zwischen ihren Schenkeln pochte und die Art, wie er sich in ihr bewegte, trieb sie in den Wahnsinn.

Sie keuchte leicht und schloss die Augen um sich ganz auf ihn zu konzentrieren. In einem langsamen Rhythmus fuhr er auf und ab und seine Lippen legten sich zart an Bulmas Hals. Er konnte so fürsorglich sein und in diesem Moment kümmerte er sich nur um Bulma.

Seine Lippen legten sich wieder auf ihre, während sein Rhythmus die Beiden weiterhin zur Erlösung trieb. Sie öffnete sie Augen und sah fest in seine.

Immer weiter bewegte er sich im selben Tempo in ihr, bis er sie und sich selber zum Höhepunkt brachte.

Beide keuchten, sahen sich liebevoll an. Wieder bedeckte er ihre Lippen mit Küssen und ihre Zungen spielten leicht miteinander.

Es verging eine halbe Ewigkeit, bis er sich aus ihr löste und neben sie sank. Sie legte sich auf die Seite und kuschelte sich sanft in seine Brust. Sie war müde von dem ganzen Tag und von dem Erlebnis, Vegeta wiederzuhaben.

Sein Arm umschlang ihren Körper und er wiegte sie sanft in den Schlaf, bis er selber in die friedvolle Welt der Träume überglitt.


	14. Es ist soweit

Am nächsten Morgen war Vegeta schon sehr früh aufgestanden. Bulma vermutete, das er in seinem GR war und damit lag sie gar nicht mal so falsch. Vegeta trainierte jeden Morgen während Bulma noch schlief, wich aber dann Tagsüber kaum mehr von Bulmas Seite.

Er beschattete sie ganz unauffällig, und jedes Mal wenn sie sich dabei über den Weg liefen, lies er es wie einen Zufall aussehen. Bulma wusste, dass er aufpasste, auch wenn er ihr das niemals sagen würde. Es gab so vieles, was sie von ihm wusste, ohne dass er es jemals ausgesprochen hatte, oder das er es aussprechen würde.

Zumindest fühlte sie sich jetzt wieder viel wohler, jetzt, wo Vegeta endlich wieder da war. Sie durfte sogar jede Nacht in seinem Zimmer schlafen, was sie auch sofort ohne Nachzudenken tat. Jede Nacht in Vegetas Armen einzuschlafen, war einfach nur wunderschön für sie. Sie fühlte sich geborgen, auch wenn seine Vorsicht ihr ein bisschen auf die Nerven ging.

Auch ihre Eltern hatten sich vorübergehend aus dem Staub gemacht. Ihre Mutter hatte die Begründung vorgeschoben, das die Beiden schon lange eine Weltreise geplant hatten, aber Bulma lachte nur darüber.

Der wahre Grund war ein Anderer. Vegetas Schlafzimmer lag direkt neben dem ihrer Eltern und ihre Eltern ertrugen die nächtlichen Geräusche der Beiden sicher nicht. Aber Bulma interessierte es nicht. Sie hatte Vegeta wieder, ihre Eltern mussten eben mit dem Liebesleben ihrer Tochter zurechtkommen.

0

„Weib, dass ist genug für heute! Du arbeitest schon wieder viel zu lange!" Vegeta stand von seinem Platz auf und trat an sie heran. „Wenn du das Geld für uns verdienen würdest, könnte ich ja aufhören! Also lass mich gefälligst in Ruhe!"

Bulma drehte sich um und arbeitete weiter am Computer. Das machte Vegeta ziemlich wütend. Sie war schwanger und überhaupt, was bildete sie sich ein, einem direkten Befehl von ihm zu wiedersprechen? Er schob ihren Stuhl zurück, packte sie und trug sie auf ihr Zimmer.

„Was soll das, Vegeta? Lass mich sofort runter, oder du kannst was erleben." Alle Mitarbeiter, die in CC arbeiteten, blickten aus ihren Türen heraus und sahen die beiden komisch an.

Vegeta wurde das zu viel. „Was glotzt ihr so blöd? Kümmert ihr euch nie um euer Eigentum?" Er schoss einige Salven durch die Gänge, bis alle Mitarbeiter wieder in ihnen Türen verschwunden waren.

„Tickst du noch ganz richtig? Du kannst das ganze Haus in die Luft jagen!" „Weib, sei einfach still!"

Er presste seine Lippen auf ihre und sorgte somit dafür, dass sie ruhig war. Sie öffnete leicht die Lippen und erwiderte seinen Kuss. Alles was gerade passiert war, war schon wieder vergessen. Vegeta flog in sein Zimmer und legte sie auf Bett.

„Du bleibst hier liegen, hast du verstanden!" Vegeta sah sie böse an. Sie nickte leicht und sank aufs Bett. Er verlies kurz darauf das Zimmer und ging trainieren. Bulma träumte in der Zeit von ihrem harten Prinzen mit dem weichen Kern.

0

So vergingen die Monate und Bulma legte immer mehr an Gewicht zu. Inzwischen hatte sie auch große Probleme damit, sich zu bewegen. Ihr Bauch wurde direkt zu einer Last, aber das war immer noch kein Grund, Vegeta das Kommando zu geben. Dazu war ihr Stolz immer noch viel zu groß.

„Vegeta, ich bin inzwischen schon im Achten Monat und so, wie sich das Kleine anfühlt, wird es sich nicht mehr lange Zeit lassen." Bulma hatte nicht wissen wollen, was es wird. Irgendwie konnte sie sich schon denken, dass es ein Junge wird, aber sie wollte keine Genauigkeit in dem Punkt. Sie vertraute auf ihr Gefühl.

„Hm, und?" Vegeta lehnte mit verschränkten Armen an der Wand und schaute auf seine dicke Frau. Sie hatte die Hände in die Hüfte gestemmt, um ihr Gewicht besser halten zu können. „Ich hab dir so was wie einen Pieper gebaut! Sobald es losgeht brauche ich nur diesen Knopf betätigen und du weißt Bescheid!"

Bulma hielt eine kleine Bedienung hoch, an der sie die ganze letzte Woche gearbeitet hatte. „Hm!" Vegeta ging auf sie zu und holte sich eine kleine schwarze Uhr ab. Er band sie um.

„Wie soll das bitte funktionieren?" „So!!!!" Bulma drückte auf den Knopf und Vegetas Uhr begann zu vibrieren und ein Lied ertönte. Vegeta sah Bulma an. Trotz ihres dicken Aussehens war sie trotzdem noch die schönste Frau, die er je gesehen hatte. Ihre Augen glänzten stolz.

Sie war eine zufriedene Frau und das in jeder Hinsicht. Sie hatte einen Prinzen als Lebensgefährten, erwartete ein Kind von ihm und war nebenbei noch die reichste und klügste Frau der Welt.

Vegeta konnte es nicht lassen und küsste sie sanft. Bulma erwiederte den Kuss. „Ich bin müde, Vegeta! Ich werde mich wieder etwas hinlegen!" „Hm"

Bulma ging wieder in ihr Zimmer. In letzter Zeit musste sie sowieso sehr viel schlafen, immerhin brauchte das kleine Baby viel Kraft.

Vegeta sah seiner Frau lächelnd hinterher. Er riss sich aber schnell wieder zusammen. Er musste trainieren, um die Cyborgs besiegen zu können. Er musste verhindern, dass seiner kleinen Familie etwas passierte, oder sie in einer so schrecklichen Zeit leben müssen, von der der Junge aus der Zukunft geredet hatte.

Vegeta trainierte seit Bulmas Schwangerschaft härter als jemals zuvor. Bloß diesmal trieb ihn nicht der Wunsch voran, Kakarott zu besiegen, sondern der Gedanke, dass seiner Familie etwas passieren könnte.

0

„Bulma, ich werde heute einen kleinen Trainingsausflug machen!" Seit einer ganzen Weile nannte er sie nun endlich schon Bulma. Es gefiel ihr, wie er ihren Namen betonte und genoss es sichtlich, das er sich dieses Weib abgewöhnt hatte.

Bevor Bulma etwas erwidern konnte war Vegeta auch schon in die Weiten des Himmels verschwunden. Es regte sie auf, dass er nie eine Reaktion von ihr abwartete, aber sollte er doch trainieren gehen, dann konnte sie wenigstens unbegrenzt an ihrem Computer arbeiteten und neue Produkte entwickelt.

Bulma sollte eigentlich schon lange aufhören mit arbeiten. Der Geburtstermin war in nur 3 Wochen angesetzt und sie sollte sich möglichst schonen. Aber sie kam einfach nicht daran vorbei, sich wieder vor den Computer zu setzen.

Es schien, als hätte sie gerade jetzt in der Schwangerschaftszeit unheimlich viele kreative Phasen. Sie hatte auch ihre Blütezeit erreicht. Ihre Haare waren lang und glänzend geworden, ihr ganzer Stolz. Selbst ihr Teint war momentan perfekt und das ganz ohne Make-up. Sie hatte das seltene Glück, diese Blütezeit nicht nach ihrer Schwangerschaft zu haben. Denn gerade in dieser Zeit, braucht man so eine Perfektion, um all das gewicht auf den Hüften zu vergessen.

Aber sie fühlte sich trotzdem schrecklich. Seit drei Monaten konnte sie ihre Füße nicht mehr sehen und sie kam sich vor wie eine Tonne. Sie stieg nicht mehr auf die Waage, weil sie gar nicht wissen wollte, wie viel sie zugelegt hatte.

Sie ignorierte Spiegel zum größten Teil, nur ihr Gesicht wirkte phantastisch, aber ab dem Bauch abwärts schaute sie sich nicht mehr an. Nur die Freude über Vegetas Kind ließen sie diese Probleme ganz schnell wieder vergessen.

Sie freute sich schon unendlich dolle auf das Baby und konnte die Geburt kaum noch erwarten.

Lächelnd ging sie in Richtung Büro und setzte sich an den Computer. Sofort begann sie wieder Pläne zu machen. Sie wollte nach der Schwangerschaft unbedingt eine der bedeutendsten Erfindungen machen, aber irgendwie wusste sie noch nicht, was sie erfinden sollte.

Sie wollte endlich weiter an einem neuen Projekt arbeiten, an einer Zeitmaschine. Der Junge aus der Zukunft hatte sie auf diese Idee gebracht und der Grobentwurf war auch schon fertig.

Sie begann weiter Pläne für einen Antrieb auf zu stellen, aber irgendwie kam sie einfach nicht dahinter, wie sie Raum und Zeit falten sollte.

0

Gegen Mittag gab sie dann endgültig auf. Sie ging in ihr Zimmer, zog sich schnell noch ihre Sachen aus. Jede körperliche Anstrengung brachte sie sofort zum schwitzen. Zum Glück war der Winter und Weihnachten nicht mehr weit entfernt.

Sie zog sich etwas warmes an, schnappte sich die Bedienung, die sie immer bei sich trug und ging hinunter in die Küche, um sich etwas zu Essen zu machen. Sie war kurz vor dem Eingang zur Küche, als sie einen stechenden Schmerz spürte.

Sie dachte, das Baby hätte sich bewegt und wollte gerade weitermachen, als sie merkte, dass sie plötzlich nass war.

Bulmas Augen vergrößerten sich und ihr Mund klappte auf. „Nicht jetzt, verdammte scheiße! Kann das nicht noch 5 Stunden warten? Niemand ist hier!"

Sie wurde hysterisch und hoffte, dass das nicht die Fruchtblase gewesen war. Nicht jetzt, warum musste sich dieses Kind genau einen solchen Zeitpunkt aussuchen, wo sie ganz alleine war?

Aber all ihr Flehen und Fragen half nichts. Sie spürte wieder diesen Schmerz, aber diesmal heftiger. Die Wehen setzten ein.

„Verdammte Scheiße, nein! Meine Eltern kommen erst in 2 Stunden und Vegeta?" Sie drückte auf die Fernbedienung. Sie war froh, dass sie so etwas erfunden hatte. Doch dann hörte sie im oberen Stock etwas summen und vibrieren.

„Dieser gottverdammte Vollidiot! Aus dem mach ich Kleinholz!"

Sie überlegte was sie tun konnte. Irgendwie musste sie in das Krankenhaus kommen, indem ihre Mutter ihr schon vor Monaten eine Krankensuite reserviert hatte.

Sie schleppte sich zum Telefon und das Erste was ihr einfiel war die Nummer der Taxizentrale. Sie rief an und wartete keine 10 Minuten, bis ein gutaussehender Taxifahrer sie abholte.

Er half ihr in das Taxi und fuhr auch sofort zu dem Krankenhaus, das Bulma ihm genannt hatte. Sie dachte über den netten Taxifahrer nach und über Vegeta, der genau dann nicht da war, wenn man ihn brauchte.

Der stechende Schmerz riss sie wieder aus ihren Gedanken. Sie schrie laut auf. „Verdammt, Mann, können sie nicht schneller fahren? Ich bekomme gleich ein Kind!"

Der Mann wusste nicht recht mit der Situation umzugehen. Er trat auf das Gaspedal. Sie fuhren recht schnell und das Krankenhaus war auch nur noch etwa 5 Kilometer entfernt, als sie in einen Stau gerieten. Bulma sah auf und begann lautlos zu weinen. So hatte sie sich den Tag der Geburt sicherlich nicht vorgestellt.

Der Taxifahrer stieg aus dem Auto und rief laut die Umgebung nach einem Arzt oder Geburtshelfer aus.

Bulma saß verzweifelt und weinend in dem Taxi. Alles deutete darauf hin, dass sie ihr kleines Baby in einem Taxi zur Welt bringen musste und der Geburtshelfer sollte ein hysterischer Taxifahrer sein, der sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle hatte und nicht mal im Stande war, Hilfe zu rufen.

0

Vegeta durchzuckte ein ungutes Gefühl. Irgendetwas stimmte hier doch nicht! Er kramte an sich herum. Er wunderte sich, dass der Pieper nicht gesummt hatte, denn irgendwie konnte er fühlen, dass mit Bulma etwas nicht stimmte.

Nach einer Weile gab er auf und mit einem schrecklichen Zucken bemerkte er, dass er den Pieper nicht bei sich hatte. Sofort hob er vom Boden ab und raste so schnell er konnte auf die westliche Hauptstadt zu.

0

„Son Goku, stimmt irgendetwas nicht? Du isst ja kaum was!" Son Goku saß grinsend vor seinem Essen. Na los, Vegeta! Beeil dich, sonst muss ich eingreifen und deine Frau aus dem Taxi holen! Dann nahm er sich einen Löffel und schaufelte alles in sich hinein, was auf dem Tisch stand.

0

Bulma warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schrie laut auf. Die Wehen kamen immer heftiger, aber noch nicht direkt hintereinander. Noch hatte sie ein wenig Hoffnungen, in ihre Krankenhaus-Suite zu kommen.

Sie sah durch das Fenster in den Himmel. Wo war Vegeta nur? Wenn sie ihn mal brauchte, dann war er nicht da, das war einfach typisch. Noch immer liefen ihr lautlos Tränen über die Wangen.


	15. Trunks

„Sie muss hier irgendwo sein! Ich kann sie genau spüren!" Vegeta hielt an. Er flog direkt über einem Stau und Bulma mit dem Baby war irgendwo da unten. Er flog tiefer und direkt in die Autoreihen hinein. Er folgte seinem Gespür und hörte bereits in der Ferne ihre Stimme, wie sie irgendjemand wild beschimpfte.

Als er näher kam hörte er auch, wer gemeint war. Niemand geringerer als er selbst war mit all den Ausdrücken gemeint.

Er flog neben das Fenster und riss die Tür aus dem Auto. Eine geschockte Frau sah ihn an, aber nachdem sie ihn erkannt hatte, wurde ihr Blick wütend.

„Du verdammter Bastard! Du Vollidiot, du nichtsnutziger Affe! Wo warst du so lange? Was fällt dir ein, mich in so einem Augenblick einfach alleine zu lassen?" Vegeta lächelte. Selbst in einem solchen Moment war ihre Stimme noch immer zum Fürchten.

Er hob sie vorsichtig aus dem Auto und nahm sie hoch. Sofort flog er los. „Flieg langsamer du Vollidiot! Ich bringe gleich ein Kind zur Welt." „Reg dich ab! Wohin müssen wir eigentlich?" „In das große weiße Haus da vorne!"

Vegeta flog darauf zu und landete vor dem Eingang. Er rannte an die Rezeption. Als er ankam reagierte die Sekretärin nicht. Sie tippte fröhlich weiter in ihren Computer.

„Hey, Weib, wir brauchen Hilfe!" „Setzen sie sich bitte hin und warten sie, bis sie an der Reihe sind!"

Vegeta wollte gerade was erwidern, aber Bulma brachte ihn zum Schweigen! Mit zuckersüßer Stimme redete sie mit ihm. „Lass nur Schatz! Ich regle das!"

Dann wandte sie sich an die Sekretärin. Ihre Stimme klang keineswegs mehr zuckersüß. Sie schrie das ganze Haus zusammen. „Haben sie nicht verstanden sie Tussi? Ich bekomme grade ein Baby und brauche Hilfe! Also setzen sie ihren fetten Arsch in Bewegung!"

Die Frau sah Bulma leicht erschrocken an, wandte sich dann aber wieder ab. „Haben sie das immer noch nicht verstanden? Muss ich erst deutlich werden?" Bulma sah auf das Namensschild. Ms. Krumm.

„Mein Name ist Bulma Briefs Ms. Krumm und für diese Behandlung werde ich dafür sorgen, dass sie auf der Stelle gefeuert werden! Ich will mit dem Chef sprechen!" Jetzt hatte die Sekretärin verstanden. Sofort sprang sie auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte in das nächste Krankenzimmer.

0

„Wurde aber auch Zeit, dass du Tussi sich endlich rührt!" Bulma sah zufrieden hinterher, wie die Sekretärin so schnell sie konnte versuchte einen Arzt aufzutreiben.

Sie wollte schon schadenfroh lachen, als sie wieder dieser unangenehme Schmerz durchzuckte. Sie krallte sich an Vegetas Haaren und seinem Hals fest und schrie. Vegeta hatte Mühe, nicht auch loszuschreien. Er spürte genau, wie Bulma jedes einzelne Haar dieses Büschels, was sie in der Hand hielt herauszog. Und er fühlte auch genau, wie Stück für Stück seine Haut im Nacken nachgab. Warmes Blut floss langsam über seine Haut.

Der Schmerz durchzuckte ihn grausam und er hoffte, dass Bulma schnell wieder aufhörte, bevor er seine ganzen Haare verlor. Wenn das so weiterging, dann sollte er lieber zusehen, dass er von hier verschwand.

Vegeta sah sich hilfesuchend um. Er war froh, dass er endlich eine Ärztin ausmachen konnte. „Kommen sie, bringen sie die Dame bitte hier entlang!" Vegeta folgte der Frau. Sie gelangten in einen großen weißen Raum.

„Legen Sie sie bitte dort auf die Liege!" Vegeta tat was ihm gesagt wurde und er war heilfroh, Bulma endlich los zu sein. Vorsichtig griff er in seinen Nacken. Er betrachtete seine Hand. Alles war voller Blut.

Er konnte es kaum glauben, aber Bulma hatte tatsächlich enorme Kraft! Vielleicht lag das ja an dem Sayajin Baby in ihr, aber es war trotzdem merkwürdig. Er sah Bulma bewundernd an. Die Ärztin entkleidete Bulma schon unten herum und fing an, sie zu untersuchen.

„Na, ein bisschen Zeit wird sich das Kleine schon noch lassen! Warten sie bitte hier! Ich werde eine Schwester und eine Hebamme herschicken! Die werden sich dann weiter um sie kümmern!"

Bulma nickte bloß. Sie versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. „Führen sie in der Zwischenzeit das gleichmäßige Atmen durch! Immer schön atmen!" Die Ärztin verlies das Zimmer. Vegeta war auf Sicherheitsabstand gegangen. Er wollte Bulma jetzt auf keinem Fall zu nahe kommen.

0

„Hallo Ms Briefs, ich bin ihre Krankenschwester! Wenn sie irgendwelche Fragen oder Bedürfnisse haben, wenden sie sich bitte an mich!" Eine Frau um die 40 lächelte Bulma freundlich an.

„Ich habe gleich mal eine Frage! Wann kommt dieser Koloss endlich raaaaaaaaaaaussssssssss?" Die letzten Worte wurden wieder von Schreien unterbrochen. „Mr Briefs, wollen sie ihrer Frau nicht helfen?"

Vegeta sah die Frau geschockt an. Das konnte sie unmöglich ernst meinen. „Wie bitte?" „Ihre Frau braucht während diesen Schmerzen jemanden, an den sie sich klammern kann." „Ich bitte sie, sehen Sie sie sich mal an!"

Er deutete auf Bulma, die große Kratzer in das Holz machte. Sie klammerte sich so unheimlich fest, dass das Holz schon knackte. „Das ist normal, bei der Geburt!"

Die Frau lächelte Vegeta unschuldig an und wiederwillig ging er auf Bulmas Bett zu. „So ist's gut! Setzen sie sich am besten hinter ihre Frau, damit sie sich anlehnen kann." Vegeta tat wie ihm geheißen, obwohl es ihm missfiel, die Anweisungen einer Menschenfrau zu befolgen.

„Danke Vegeta!" Bulma keuchte schwer, sie war völlig außer Atem. Vegeta erwiederte nichts. Er hoffte, dass die nächste Wehe sich noch etwas Zeit lies, aber inzwischen kamen sie fast schon aller Minute.

Noch eine Frau kam herein, diesmal eine Mitte vierzig. Sie lächelte auch freundlich und kam sofort auf Bulma zu. Sie untersuchte sie vorsichtig.

„Ich bin ihre Hebamme, Ms Briefs! Das Kleine wird sich nicht mehr lange Zeit lassen! Atmen sie bitte wieder gleichmäßig" Bulma tat, was die Frau sagte. Sie versuchte gleichmäßig zu atmen, wurde aber immer wieder von ihren schrecklichen Schmerzen zurückgeholt. Sie klammerte sich an Vegetas Hände. Ihm ging es soweit auch noch ganz gut, Bulma versuchte, ihm nicht zu sehr wehzutun!

Nach einer Weile kam die Hebamme wieder an das Bett. „So Ms Briefs, ich habe gute Nachrichten für sie! Das Kind liegt jetzt richtig! Wir können mit der Geburt beginnen."

Sie sprach ganz sanft und beruhigend auf Bulma ein und erklärte ihr die Phasen der Geburt. Bulma gab sich Mühe, ihr über die Wehen hinaus zuzuhören, aber es half nicht. Sie war trotzdem etwas beruhigt.

„So Ms Brief, fangen sie jetzt bitte an zu pressen!" Bulma spürte erneut die Schmerzen und presste so sehr sie konnte. Auch Vegeta versuchte sie jetzt zu beruhigen und streichelte sie vorsichtig.

„Schön, so ist es gut! Weiter pressen!" Bulma lief rot an und presste so gut sie konnte. Vegeta flüsterte ihr ins Ohr. „Du machst das klasse!" „Halts Maul, du nichtsnutziger Kerl! Du bist doch an allem Schuld!"

Sie lies all ihre Wut an Vegeta aus und krallte sich fest an seine Hand. Bulma wurde noch roter und sie presste so stark sie konnte. Vegeta war still. Er wollte sie jetzt auf keinen Fall reizen. Immerhin hielt sie immer noch seine Hand umklammert.

Bulma stoppte und atmete schnell. „So ist es gut! So, jetzt weiterpressen!" Sofort lief Bulma wieder rot an.

„Sie machen das ganz super! Ich kann den kleinen Kopf schon sehen! Weiterpressen!" Vegeta war neugierig geworden. Er wollte auch das kleine Kind sehen. Er schaute etwas über Bulma hinweg und sah das kleine Köpfchen erscheinen. Sofort drehte er sich weg und wurde fast grün im Gesicht.

Die Schwester trat wieder neben ihn. „Machen sie sich keine Sorgen! Alle Männer reagieren so, wenn sie das sehen." Vegeta nickte stumm und er kämpfte heftig gegen seinen Würgreiz an.

Bulma presste weiter. Das Kind war schön zur Hälfte sichtbar. „Nur noch ein kleines bisschen! Weiterpressen!" Bulma presste so dolle sie konnte und klammerte sich noch fester an Vegetas Hände. Seine rechte Hand knackte.

Vegeta machte große Augen und unterdrückte kleine Tränen, die sich durch die Schmerzen in seinen Augen bildeten. Bulma hatte ihm die Hand gebrochen. Sie hatte tatsächlich etwas Kraft von ihrem Baby übernommen, wenn sie es schaffte, einem Sayajin die Hand zu brechen.

„Noch ein letztes Mal pressen, dann haben sie es geschafft." Bulma presste noch ein mal kräftig und sank dann erschöpft in sich zusammen. Vegeta befreite vorsichtig seine Hand, blieb aber noch bei Bulma sitzen.

Die Hebamme wickelte das kleine Baby in eine Decke und trat wieder an das Bett. „Glückwunsch, Ms Briefs! Sie haben einen gesunden Jungen geboren!"

Sie gab ihr das Baby vorsichtig. Bulma nahm es in die Arme und streichelte es behutsam. Sie weinte vor Freude und auch Vegeta streichelte seinen kleinen Sohn vorsichtig. „Wie soll er denn heißen?"

Bulma lächelte. „Ich würde ihn gerne nach meinem verstorbenen Onkel benennen: Trunks." „Oh nein! Ein Prinz wird nicht einfach nach Unterwäsche benannt!" Vegeta blickte Bulma trotzig in die Augen. „Vegeta, Schatz..." Wieder war dieser zuckersüße Unterton zu hören und gleich danach kam auch schon wieder der Furienteil.

„Ich hab dieses Kind neun Monate mit mir herumgeschleppt, habe jetzt dieses Kind unter Qualen geboren, also werde ICH mir jetzt auch den Namen aussuchen!" Bulmas Blick war furchteinflößend, und selbst Vegeta überlegte, ob er noch weiter mit ihr diskutieren sollte.

Aber wenn sein erster Sohn Trunks hieße, das wäre doch... demütigend! „Diese Kind wird nicht Trunks heißen! Er ist ein Sayajin! Und das sollte sein Name deutlich machen!" Bulma sah ihn herablassend an. „Tz, von mir aus, Trunks Vegeta!"

Sie wandte sich wieder ihrem kleinen Sohn zu und gab ihm ganz zart einen Kuss auf die Wange. „Mein kleiner Trunks! Willkommen in der Welt!" Kleine klare blaue Augen blickten Bulma fragend an und sie lächelte. Das war ihr Sohn. Ihrer und Vegetas.

Vegeta seufzte. Er wollte ihr nicht wiedersprechen. Es hätte sowieso keinen Sinn, sie würde ja doch nicht auf ihn hören. Erst jetzt fiel ihm wieder seine Hand ein. Er stand vorsichtig auf und betrachtete seine Hand.

„Kommen sie mit! Wir werden die Hand gleich eingipsen!" Die Schwester war neben ihn getreten und bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen. Vegeta ging ihr hinterher zu einem Arzt.

Die Hebamme nahm das Kind wieder an sich. „Sie sollten sich etwas ausruhen! Wir werden das Kind erst einmal waschen, untersuchen und warm einwickeln und danach können sie es stillen!" Bulma nickt und legte sich hin.

Bulma konnte nicht schlafen. Ständig kreisten ihre Gedanken um das Baby. Je länger sie nachdachte, um so mehr wunderte sie sich. Auch Vegeta war verschwunden, er konnte es ihr nicht erklären.

Wie durch Zufall trat Vegeta in genau diesem Moment in das Zimmer. Seine Hand war mit weisen Binden verbunden und eine Eisenschiene war zu sehen. Bulma sah verwundert auf.

„Was hast du denn gemacht?" „Ich? Weib, falls du dich nicht erinnerst, du hast mir die Hand gebrochen!" Bulma sah erstaunt auf und musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht gleich laut loszulachen. Der Prinz der Sayajin hat sich von ihr, einem Mensch, die Hand brechen lassen. Aber das war doch überhaupt nicht möglich!

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, um ihr Grinsen zu verbergen. „Was guckst du so blöd?!" „Ach gar nichts! Du Vegeta, ist dir was an dem Baby aufgefallen?"

„Es hat schon extrem zu viele Haare und noch dazu in einer hässlichen Farbe!" „Willst du damit sagen, mein Sohn ist hässlich?" Vegeta riss sich wieder zusammen.

„Nein, das nicht!" „Das hoffe ich für dich! Das meinte ich aber nicht! Was ist mit dem Schwanz? Haben nicht alle Sayajin einen Schwanz?"

Vegeta sah sie an. Sie verstand einfach die Logik nicht. „Weib, wenn der Schwanz von Anfang an da wäre, könnte er dem Baby bei der Geburt zum Verhängnis werden und es ersticken!"

Bulma grübelt. Er hatte recht. Dieser Schwanz konnte wirklich eine Mordwaffe sein. „Wann bekommt Trunks ihn dann?" Vegetas Gesicht verzog sich kurz bei dem Namen, aber er würde sich daran gewöhnen, irgendwie.

„Der Stummel bildet sich wenige Stunden nach der Geburt und der Schwanz direkt wächst dann nach ein bis zwei Tagen." Bulma überlegte wieder. Wie sollte sie den Angestellten erklären, dass ihr Kind einen Schwanz hatte? Sie sank wieder in ihr Bett zurück. Das mit dem Schwanz würde sie klären, wenn es soweit war.

0

„Ms Briefs, hier ist auch schon ihr kleiner Schatz!" Die Hebamme kam fröhlich lächelnd wieder in das Zimmer herein. Trunks war vollkommen sauber und duftete sogar. Aber seine Augen waren herausgequollen und er sah mal wieder so aus, als würde er jeden Augenblick anfangen zu weinen.

Bulma öffnete ihre Arme und nahm das kleine hilflose Baby zu sich. „Na mein Kleiner, jetzt bist du ja schon ein richtig süßes Baby!"

Bulma lächelte und sah Trunks stolz an. Wie auf Kommando begann Trunks auch schon loszuschreien.

„Na, hast du Hunger?" Bulma zog ihr T-Shirt vorsichtig aus, immer darauf bedacht, dass das Baby geschont wurde und öffnete ihren BH. Vegeta hatte sich verdrückt, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen. Umso besser, dann wurde sie wenigstens nicht von ihm gestört.

Trunks begann auch schon sofort begierig an ihrer Brust zu saugen. Bulma sah ihn lächelnd an und war vollkommen mit sich und der Welt zufrieden. Der kleine Sayajin saugt gemütlich vor sich hin und lies sich durch nichts aus der Ruhe bringen, auch nicht durch die laut aufgeschlagene Tür und den Sayajin, der durch sie hereingetreten kam.

„Weib, ich brauche Bargeld!" Erst jetzt sah er sich um und sah die Hebamme an, die ihm einen strafenden Blick zuwarf.

Sofort wurde er still und sah auf Bulma, die das kleine Baby an sich hängen hatte. Er betrachtete die Szene im Stillen. Ein kleines Lächeln trat auf seine Lippen, als er diese glückliche Familie betrachtete. Sie hatten ihn scheinbar noch nicht einmal bemerkt. Er genoss die Harmonie, die den Raum durchflutete.

Doch dann verschwand sein Lächeln wieder. Er musste an den Jungen aus der Zukunft denken und an das, was er prophezeit hatte. Vegeta musste trainieren, und eins stand für ihn fest. Das konnte er nicht, wenn er seine kleine Familie um sich herum hatte, und gerade für sie musste er endlich ein Super-Sayajin werden.

Tief in seinem Inneren fasste er einen Entschluss. Nach diesem Fest, von dem Bulma schon eine Ewigkeit schwärmte, wie hieß es doch gleich? Nach Weihnachten würde er sich zwangsläufig verlassen müssen.

Er musste um jeden Preis den Kampf gegen die Cyborgs gewinnen. Aber er würde es Bulma nicht sagen. Sie würde versuchen, ihn aufzuhalten, da war er sich sicher. Nein, ihr würde er nichts sagen!!!!!!

0

So vergingen ein paar Tage, in denen sich Bulma ganz ihrem kleinen Sohn widmete und alles um sich herum vergaß. Es war wohl die glücklichste Zeit in ihrem Leben. Sie hatte Vegeta, den sie über alles liebte und ihren kleinen Sohn, der sie stolz machte um sich herum und vergaß einfach, die Außenwelt und auch die Cyborgs.

Doch wie sie schon geahnt hatte, musste sie den Krankenhausangestellten schließlich erklären, wieso ihr Sohn einen Schwanz hatte. Sie hatte es ganz kreativ gelöst und auf einen Erbfehler aus der Familie des Vaters geschoben. Verdutzt schauten die Angestellten sie zwar an, aber sie schienen das zu glauben.

Auch ihre Eltern kamen sie öfters besuchen. Sie freuten sich schon, ihren kleinen Enkel endlich mit nach Hause zu nehmen. Ihr Vater hatte sich alle Mühe gemacht und dem Kleinen ein richtig großes Zimmer mit Spielsachen hergerichtet. Ihm sollte es an nichts fehlen.

Endlich kam dann auch der Tag, an dem Bulma mit ChibiTrunks nach Hause konnte. Überglücklich brachte sie den Kleine sofort in sein Zimmer. Sie musterte es zwar erst, war aber dann mit ihrem Vater total zufrieden.

„Bulma-chan, ich hoffe, du hast nicht vergessen, dass bald Weihnachten ist! Wir haben extra für Trunks einen Weihnachtsmann bestellt!"

Bulma sah ihre Mutter überrascht an. Wegen der Aufregung hatte sie Weihnachten total vergessen. Selbst die Geschenke waren noch nicht da, obwohl sie sonst immer Monate vorher einkaufen ging.

„Du hast recht, Mum! Ich muss noch Geschenke kaufen gehen! Und und..." „Mach dir mal keinen Stress, Liebes! Noch hast du zwei Wochen, bis es soweit ist!"

Auch ihr Vater war ins Zimmer getreten und hatte zugehört. Er machte sich immer über Bulma lustig, wenn sie schon Monate vorher anfing, alles einzupacken. „Genau! Das Dekorieren haben wir dieses Jahr ja auch schon übernommen!" Bunny lächelte sie zufrieden mit sich selber an. Bulma schmunzelte jedes Mal bei dem Anblick.

„Ihr habt recht! Dann werde ich morgen erst mal ein paar Einkäufe machen!" „Wenn du sowieso in die Mall fährst, bringst du dann bitte noch ein paar Räucherkerzen mit?" Ja, das war ihr schon bekannt. Bunny liebte diese Dinger und jedes Mal war es Bulma, die neue kaufen musste.

Sie überlegte, was sie eigentlich verschenken wollte. Für jeden hatte sie ein paar Ideen, nur für Vegeta fiel ihr einfach nichts ein.

Immerhin hatte sie ihm ja schon einen ganz besonderen GR zu seinem Geburtstag geschenkt und ihr fiel partout nichts ein, was sie ihm sonst noch zur Freunde geben könnte. Alles, was er brauchte, hatte er bereits. Nachdenklich verlies sie Trunks Zimmer und ging sofort in ihr Bett. Man merkte es ihr zwar nicht an, aber sie war noch immer von der Schwangerschaft total ko.


	16. Schnee Achtung! Lemon 3

Durch einen sanfte Windzug wurde sie geweckt. Eine dunkle Gestalt stand neben ihrem Bett.

„Was...?" „Pst, keine Sorge!" Vegeta drückte ihr einen sanften Kuss auf den Mund. „Ich will dir etwas zeigen!"

Vegeta hob sie vorsichtig hoch und trug sie sanft durch das Fenster auf den Balkon. Draußen hob er ab und flog der Dunkelheit entgegen. Nach ein paar Minuten landete er schon wieder. Ein Windhauch wehte um Bulmas Beine, die nur mit einem leichten Satin-Nachthemd bekleidet waren.

Vegeta lies sie herunter und sofort sah sie sich um. Ihre Füße wurden von warmem Sand umschmeichelt und das Meer schimmerte trotz der Dunkelheit wunderschön blau. Der Mond spiegelte sich in den seichten Wellen und ihr lila Nachthemd wiegte sich im leichten Wind.

Vorsichtig trat Vegeta hinter sie und küsste sanft ihre Schulter. „Die Gegend habe ich an dem Tag entdeckt, an dem Trunks geboren wurde. Deswegen musste ich immer an euch denken, wenn ich hier trainiert habe."

Er umarmte sie von hinten und wärmte sie. „Vegeta, es ist wunderschön hier!" Sanft schmiegte sie sich an ihn. Obwohl sie eigentlich gar nicht daran denken wollte, kam ihr in dem Moment die perfekte Idee für ein Geschenk. Etwas, was ihn immer an sie erinnern würde.

Vegetas Gedanken waren wo ganz andere. Er wollte seine neu gewonnene Familie nicht verlassen, aber er spürte, dass er das tun musste, wenn er das Beste für sie wollte. Wenn er nicht in der Lage war, sie zu beschützen, dann konnten sie sterben, beide.

Sie standen da, eng umschlungen, sich gegenseitig festhaltend und wünschten sich beide, dass dieser Augenblick nie enden sollte. „Vegeta, ich will dich nie verlieren! Versprich mir, dass du mich nie verlässt!" Vegetas Magen verkrampfte sich. Eigentlich war lügen überhaupt nicht seine Art, aber in dem Fall musste es so sein. Er wollte sie nicht beunruhigen.

„Keine Sorge, ich verlasse dich nicht!" Er küsste sanft ihren Hals. Noch eine Weile standen sie so da und genossen den Moment, der nur ihnen gehörte. Bulma gähnte leise und kuschelte sich noch mehr an Vegeta.

„Na komm, ich bringe dich nach Hause, nicht, dass du mir hier noch einschläfst!" Er lächelte sanft und schon flog er mit ihr wieder nach Hause. Auf dem Balkon setzte er sie ab und küsste sie. Dann flog er weiter in sein Zimmer.

0

Während er so dalag musste er unwillkürlich nachdenken. Bulma war eine wundervolle Frau und obwohl er es nie zugeben würde, liebte er sie unglaublich. Es bestärkte alles nur noch seinen Entschluss, wegzugehen. Er wollte es nicht, aber es musste sein.

Er musste stark werden, um sie zu beschützen, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie überlebte. Sie und der kleine Trunks, sein Sohn. Er machte sich Gedanken, wie er es ihr schonend beibringen konnte, aber das würde wahrscheinlich nicht gehen. Er drehte sich auf die Seite und schlief ein.

0

„Guten Morgen Vegeta!" Vegeta zuckte zusammen. Er hoffte, dass sie es nicht gesehen hatte. „Weib was machst du hier? Wir haben es erst um fünf Uhr!"

„Falls du dich erinnerst, wir haben einen Sohn und dieser kennt die Uhr noch nicht!" Sie lächelte dabei zuckersüß und ihre Augen blitzten Vegeta an. Er sagte nichts mehr dazu, sondern wollte aufstehen und sich lieber sein Frühstück machen.

„Lass nur! Dein Essen ist bereits hier!" Vegeta sah sich um und grinste leicht. Er setzte sich in seinem Bett auf und begann zu essen. „Vegeta, ich bin nicht grundlos so früh aufgestanden! Wir haben bald Weihnachten und ich wollte noch einmal einen Großeinkauf machen!"

Sie trat an Vegeta ran und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. Mit dem unschuldigsten Blick, den man sich vorstellen kann, redete sie weiter. „...und ich habe mir gedacht, dass du doch mitkommen könntest, mir beim Tragen helfen könntest und dich ein wenig mit der menschlichen Kultur anfreundest."

Er hätte es wissen, oder zumindest ahnen müssen. Es gab doch immer einen Haken, wenn Bulma nett war. „Bitte Vegeta!" Sie drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den Hals und sah ihn flehend an. Wiederwillig nickte er mit dem Kopf. Er hatte zwar überhaupt keine Lust, aber er wusste, dass das vielleicht das letzte Mal war, dass sie Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten.

0

„Schau dir das mal an!" Bulma klebte an jedem Schaufenster und Vegeta hielt Abstand, weil ihm das einfach zu blöd war. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht, sie begleiten zu wollen?

Das war doch wahnsinnig! „Das ist klasse! Da müssen wir rein!" Bevor er reagieren konnte, krallte sie sich schon seine Hand und zog ihn hinter sich in den Laden. Die Hand schmerzte noch immer, auch wenn der Bruch nach ein paar Tagen schon wieder verheilt war.

Er wurde in einen Laden geschleift, in dem alles grell rot leuchtete. In jeder Ecke standen schön geschmückte Tannen. Ein Geruch nach Zimt und Weihrauch füllte die ganze Umgebung aus. Überall liefen kleine Kinder mit ihren Müttern lang und alle waren sie unheimlich glücklich und froh.

Auch Bulma genoss es. Ihre Augen leuchteten und in ihrem roten Kleid passte sie perfekt zu der Umgebung. Irgendwie machte ihn diese Umgebung traurig. Aber er lies es sich nicht anmerken.

Nach über einer Stunde hatte Bulma endlich alles, was sie noch brauchte und sie stapelte Vegeta die ganzen Tüten auf. Zufrieden ging sie wieder zurück in Richtung CC, mit Vegeta im Schlepptau.

Auf halbem Weg begann es zu schneien. Bulma sah nach oben und sie hatte schon die nächste Idee, wie sie Vegeta richtig schön ärgern konnte.

0

„Vegeta? Kommst du bitte noch mal mit? Ich habe was vergessen!" Wiederwillig stand er auf. Sie waren gerade erst zu Hause angekommen. Bulma hatte Trunks versorgt, der jetzt wieder gemütlich schlief und schon nervte sie ihn wieder.

Wenn das so weiterging, dann stand fest, dass er bis zum Abend ein nervliches Wrack war. „Zieh dir lieber was Warmes an!"

Sie grinste frech, als sie auf Vegetas schwarze Jeans und sein enganliegendes Schwarzes T-Shirt sah. Lange würde ihn das nicht trocken halten. Vegeta tat, was sie sagte. Eigentlich hatte er keine Lust, aber ihm ging immer noch im Kopf herum, dass er sie in wenigen Tagen verlassen musste. Er wollte sie wenigstens noch die Zeit in der er da war, lächeln sehen.

0

Bulma rannte vorneweg und suchte eine geeignete Stelle. Der Schnee lag überall schon fast einen Meter hoch. Es würde dieses Jahr in der westlichen Hauptstadt ein schönes weißes Weihnachten geben.

Nach einer Ewigkeit blieb sie stehen. Sie hatte den richtigen Ort gefunden. Vor ihr lag ein Wald und eine Lichtung war auch schon zu erkennen.

Sie rannte darauf zu, ohne überhaupt zu bemerkten, dass Vegeta ihr bloß kopfschüttelnd hinterher starrte. „Vegeta, na komm schon!"

Lachend rannte sie weiter auf die Lichtung und lies sich dann gemütlich in den Schnee fallen. Vegeta trat neben sie und sah auf sie herunter. Irgendwie war ihr Anblick friedlich. Sie lag in dem weißen Schnee, ihre Wangen glänzten rot und sie lächelte in dem Himmel.

Sacht senkte er sich auf sie und küsste sie. Sie zog ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn ebenfalls stürmisch. Sie wärmten und küssten sich lange und bekamen nichts von der Umgebung mit, bis Vegeta auf einmal am Kopf nass und kalt wurde. Er wusste in ersten Moment nicht, was geschehen war, aber als Bulma dann aufstand und weiter mit dem weißen Zeug auf ihn schoss, wurde es ihm schlagartig klar.

Schnell hintereinander trafen ihn die nassen Kugeln genau im Gesicht. Eins musste man Bulma lassen. Sie konnte wirklich gut zielen.

Vegeta war etwas genervt, dass Bulma ihn ohne Pause beschoss. Er rannte blitzschnell auf sie zu, nahm sie hoch und tauchte sie in den hohen Schnee. Sie versuchte freizukommen, aber es funktionierte nicht. Irgendwann gab sie ihren Widerstand auf. Vegeta dacht, er hätte sie erstickt und lies schlagartig los.

Sofort fand er sich auf dem Rücken wieder und unendlich viele Ladungen Schnee landeten auf ihm. Nach einer Weile sanken beide in den Schnee und hielten sich fest. „Vegeta, was passiert, wenn die Cyborgs kommen?"

Vegeta wisch ihrem Blick aus. Das war ein Thema, über das er nicht reden wollte. „Was soll passieren?" „Was ist, wenn der Junge recht hat?"

Sie sah ihn ängstlich an, aber er nahm sie beruhigend in den Arm. Sie verloren kein Wort mehr darüber, sondern gingen schweigend wieder zurück zur CC. „Ich werde jetzt erst mal ein richtig warmes Bad nehmen!" Bulma schaute sich träumend die Gegend an.

Als sie in der CC ankamen verschwand Bulma auch sofort in Richtung Bad. Was sie jedoch nicht ahnte, war, dass Vegeta ihr heute keine Ruhe lassen wollte. In zwei Tagen wollte er verschwinden. Die letzten beiden Nächte gehörten ihm.

Er schnappte sich ein Handtuch und kam seelenruhig in das Badezimmer rein, in dem Bulma schon gemütlich in der Wanne lag. „Was soll das du verdammter Idiot?! Ich hatte das Bad reserviert!" Als ob er sie nicht bemerkte zog er sich aus. Bulma verstummte. Ihr Gefiel der Anblick von Vegeta.

0

Er drehte sich langsam zu ihr um und sah sie an. „Was starrst du mich so an?" Er lächelte überheblich auf sie herab, was Bulma ein wenig frustrierte. Hatte sie tatsächlich geglaubt, er hätte seine arrogante Art geändert?

Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sank wieder in der Wanne nieder. Vegeta trat auf die Wanne zu und musterte Bulma. Sie hielt seiner Prüfung stand und bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Schließlich trat er doch in die große Badewanne. Er ging langsam die Treppen hinunter, bis er schultertief im Wasser stand. Bulma liebte diese Wanne, weil sie so unheimlich viel Platz hatte.

Sie saß auf einer kleinen Anhöhe und schaute Vegeta zu, der sich genüsslich an den Rand lehnte. Sie erhob sich und kam ebenfalls ins Wasser. Langsam ging sie auf Vegeta zu. Ganz knapp vor ihm hielt Bulma an. Ihre Lippen berührten sich fast. Es fehlten nur noch wenige Zentimeter und sie würden in einem ihrer endlosen Küsse versinken können.

„Danke Vegeta!" Sie blickte ihn aus unergründlich blauen Augen an und kurz war Vegeta wirklich verwirrt. Ein reißender Strom vom Empfindungen bahnte sich den Weg durch seinen Körper, als er ihren angewärmten Atem auf seinen Lippen spürte. „Wofür denn?"

„Dafür, dass du in letzter Zeit so wundervoll bist!" Sie lächelte leicht, doch er wusste sofort, wie ernst ihr die Sache war. Er machte sie jede Millisekunde glücklicher. Vegeta konnte ihr nicht länger wiederstehen, ihren provozierenden Augen, ihrer Nähe...

Er wollte sie spüren, hier und jetzt und sie um nichts auf der Welt missen. Der Augenblick gehörte nur ihnen Beiden. Er kam ihr noch ein Stück näher und drückte seine Lippen auf ihre, unendlich zart und vorsichtig tastend. Sie gehörte ihm, nur ihm.

Bulma überkam eine Woge des Glücks und sie schlang ihre Arme in seinem Nacken fest zusammen, presste sich in dem warmen Wasser fest an seinen Körper. Ganz sanft erforschte seine Zunge ihre Lippen, spielte mit den Empfindungen in ihrem Magen.

Vegeta streichelte ihren Rücken und drückte sie immer mehr an sich. Ihre Küsse wurden verlangender, rauer und Bulma fühlte eine Erregung in sich aufsteigen, wie sie es bei ihm bisher noch nicht erlebt hatte.

Vegeta bewegte sich kaum merklich auf den Rand der riesigen Wanne zu, um sich auf den Stufen abstützen zu können und Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden. Er hob Bulma schnell mit einer kurzen Bewegung hoch und drehte sich so, dass sie sich am Rand befand und abstützen konnte. Er küsste stürmisch ihren Hals, erforschte mit seiner Zunge die hauchzarte Haut und atmete ihren wohligen Duft ein.

Er hielt inne um sie betrachten zu können. Sie sah so wunderschön aus mit den langen nassen Haaren, die im Wasser schwammen, einer leichten Röte auf den Wangen, die auf das wundervoll warme Wasser zurückzuführen war. Bulma keuchte ein wenig und sah ihn auffordernd an. „Worauf wartest du?" Ihr Stimme war brüchig vor Verlangen.

Er lächelte kaum merklich und sah tief in ihre schimmernden Augen. Er legte sein Gesicht an ihres und flüsterte leise: „Du bist wie ein Traum!" Benebelt durch seine Wort und die Wärme fühlte sie sich wie schwebend und schmiegte sich an seinen starken Körper. Vegeta rutschte näher an sie heran und drang mit derselben Bewegung in sie ein.

Bulma stöhnte kurz auf und umklammerte ihn fest. Er bewegte sich anfangs überhaupt nicht, er wollte nur ihre Nähe und sanfte Haut spüren und trieb sie damit in den Wahnsinn. Schließlich wandte er sich ihr zu, drückte ihr seine Lippen auf und küsste sie leidenschaftlich. Langsam begann er, sich in ihr zu bewegen.

Sie schnappte kaum merklich nach Luft, erwiderte seinen Kuss aber mit derselben Intensität und Leidenschaft. Ein Feuer war in ihr entfacht wurden.

Vegeta drang mit jeder Bewegung tiefer in sie ein. Beide hielten sich aneinander fest, als wären nur sie die einzige Materie die es gab. Heiße Erregung verteilte sich in ihren beiden Körpern und hielt sie gefangen, als wären sie Sklaven.

Wieder küsste er fordernd ihren Hals und Bulma warf den Kopf in den Nacken. Sie keuchte laut vor Entzücken seiner Berührungen auf. Er raubte ihr einfach die Sinne.

Er sah Bulma unentwegt an. Sie spürte seine Blicke und sah ihn ebenfalls an. Ungewohntes Feuer brannte in seinen Augen und hinterlies eine Spur in ihrem Bewusstsein. Sie schmiegte sich fest an ihn und küsste ihn mit genau demselben Feuer. Vegeta steigerte sein Tempo und steigerte sie unbewusste immer mehr in Extase. Er stieß immer tiefer in sie hinein und Bulma genoss jede Bewegung, die ihr Innerstes auf so wunderschöne Art anregten.

Vegeta stieß ein letztes Mal fest zu und trieb sie in ein Gefühl vollkommener Entzückung und vollkommenen Glücks, bevor sie sich erschöpft an ihn lehnte und schwer atmete.

Er lächelte leicht bei ihrem Anblick und mit ihr auf den Armen stieg er aus der Wanne. „Wohin gehst du?" „In mein Zimmer!" Er lächelte sie an und Bulma wusste, dass das noch nicht alles war. Sie legte ihre Arme um seinen Hals und lies sich durch den Gang tragen.

Vegeta achtete darauf, dass sie niemand sah. Schnell flog er in sein Zimmer und schlug mit dem Ellbogen die Tür hinter sich zu.

Er trat weiter an sein Bett und warf Bulma drauf. Sie fiel mitten in die weichen Kissen, die jede Woche von den Robotern neu gefüllt wurden. Kritisch sah er auf sie hinunter und musterte sie wieder. Sie sah ihn lächelnd an. Verführerisch schmiegte sie sich in die Kissen, bevor sie es sich mir sanft schlängelnden Bewegungen bequem machte.

Vegeta lächelte. In seinen Lenden zuckte es wieder. Bulma schien dies zu bemerken, denn sie lächelte ihn jetzt wieder verführerisch an. Ihm wurde es zuviel. Er warf sich genau über sie und drang mit vorsichtig, aber schnell wieder in sie ein.

Bulma krallte sich in seinen Rücken. Vegeta hielt kurz inne, denn er spürte, dass Bulma schon jetzt fast auf dem Höhepunkt war. Sie begehrte ihn so sehr. Als ihre Muskeln sich langsam ein wenig entspannten, steigerte sich seine Bewegungen fast sofort, so erregt war er von ihr und Bulma schnappte nach Luft. Sie hatte ihn noch nie so wild erlebt, fast animalisch. Sie küsste ihn leidenschaftlich und genoss jeden Stoß.

Vegetas Zunge fuhr über ihre Haut. Bulma konnte sich kaum noch beherrschen. Sie wollte am liebsten laut aufschreien, so unheimlich wohl fühlte sie sich. Wieder und wieder stieß er in sie hinein. Sie reckte ihm ihren Unterleib entgegen. Ihr Tempo steigerte sich immer weiter und ein letztes Mal stieß er kräftig in sie hinein.

Diesmal sank auch er erschöpft neben sie nieder. Bulma rückte näher an ihn und umklammerte seinen warmen Oberkörper. Es begann leicht durch das offene Fenster ins Zimmer zu schneien. Vegeta legte eine Decke über ihren duftenden Körper und drückte sie fest an sich. Eng umschlungen sanken beide in einen wundervollen tiefen Schlaf.

0

„Weib, mach es aus!" Vegeta rüttelte Bulma unsanft wach. „Hm, was ist denn?" Sie lag da, und ihr Kopf war noch nicht bereit, zu arbeiten. Ganz vorsichtig drehte sie sich wieder auf die Seite und ignorierte Vegeta.

„Verdammt Weib, ich krieg Kopfschmerzen!" Bulma grinste in sich hinein. Was Vegeta Kopfschmerzen bereitete, war sein kleiner Sohn, der im Nebenzimmer weinte. Bulma mühte sich letztendlich doch aus dem Bett und ging zu ihrem Trunks.

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und der Kleine unterbrach sein Weinen. Er gluckste leise. „Na, was hast du denn, mein Schatz?" Sie trat ans Bett und sah auf die kleine Kinderuhr, die an der Wand hing.

Sie hob ihren Kleinen hoch und betrachtete ihn. Hm, Hunger kann er nicht haben und seine Windeln sind noch trocken und sauber , überlegte sie. Dann lächelte sie in sich hinein. Trunks guckte sie mit großen Augen an und ein wenig Spucke lief an seinem Mundwinkel hinunter.

„Na, mein Süßer, bist du einsam?" Seine blauen Augen wurden nochgrößer. Bulma hatte das Gefühl, er versuchte sie zu verstehen. Mit ihm auf dem Arm und zufrieden lächelnd trat sie wieder in Vegetas Zimmer. Er schien schon wieder eingeschlafen zu sein.

Sie legte Trunks vorsichtig auf das Bett und legte sich selbst dann zwischen ihre beiden schlafenden Männer. Zufrieden, mit ihrem Sohn in den Armen schlief sie schließlich wieder ein.


	17. Verluste

Von den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wachte Vegeta wieder auf. Sein Kopf schmerzte höllig. Dieses Geschrei mitten in der Nacht, das mochte er nun gar nicht!

Er erhob sich vom Bett und sah auf eine schlafende Bulma und auf ein kleines, schlafendes Etwas in ihren Armen. Neugierig sah er auf. Lila Harre schimmerten ihm entgegen.

Der kleine Trunks lag friedlich da und schlief, während er seine Sabber über Vegetas Bett verteilte. Doch das störte Vegeta im Moment überhaupt nicht. Ein kleines braunes Büschel schaute aus den Windeln hervor. Vegeta grinste leicht. Sein Sohn war wirklich ein echter Sayajin.

Zufrieden sah er die beiden Schlafenden an. Eigentlich wollte er duschen gehen, doch jetzt blieb er lieber noch ein wenig liegen und betrachtete die Beiden intensiv.

0

„Vegeta?" Verschlafen sah sich Bulma um. Sofort schreckte sie auf. Wo war ihr Kind? Wer hatte Trunks entführt?

Sie warf sich schnell einen Bademantel über und rannte dann quer durch das riesige Haus auf der Suche nach ihrem Sohn. „Trunks, wo bist du?"

Panisch erkundete sie jeden Winkel, bis sie schließlich nach gut einer Stunde in den Keller kam. Hilflos sah sie nach Vegeta durch die Glasscheibe. Gerade, als sie die schwere Tür öffnen wollte, fiel ihr auf, dass Vegeta sich nicht rührte. Neugierig geworden, sah sie genauer hin. Er sprach scheinbar mit irgendwem.

Vor Vegeta saß eine kleine unscheinbare Gestalt in einem Strampelanzug und sah ihn fragend an. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen.

Bulma verkniff sich das Lachen. Vegetas Gesicht war zum Schreien. Er versuchte, mit Grimassen den kleinen Knirps zum Lachen zu bringen, aber das funktionierte nicht.

Schließlich gab Vegeta auf. Er nahm den Jungen auf seine Arme und ging in Richtung Tür. Die schwere Eisentür öffnete sich wenige Augenblicke später und Beide sahen überrascht auf Bulma.

„Was machst du denn hier?" „Ich habe meinen Sohn gesucht! Er war verschwunden!" Normalerweise hätte sie geschrieen, aber sie verkniff es sich. Vegeta zuckte bloß mit den Schultern. Und wenn schon.

„Vegeta, wir haben einen Tag vor Weihnachten!" Vegeta zuckte kaum merklich zusammen. War es wirklich schon so weit? „Damit nicht irgendwas komisches passiert, es wird ein dicker Mann kommen, der Trunks beschenkt!"

„Ich bin nicht blöd, Weib!" Bulma grinste. Wenigstens wusste er, was passieren würde. Lächelnd ging sie mit Trunks nach oben und Vegeta folgte den Beiden stumm.

Es war zuckersüß, wie er versucht hatte, mit seinem Sohn zurechtzukommen. Wenn er nicht aufgegeben hätte, hätte sie den beiden Sayajin noch stundenlang zuschauen können.

Bulma hätte niemals erwartet, das Vegeta sich so um seinen Sohn kümmern würde. Es stimmte sie fröhlich, dass er Trunks akzeptierte. Anfangs hatte das ja nicht so ausgesehen.

0

„Na mein Kleiner, bist du schon gespannt, was passiert?" Trunks gluckste seiner Mutter entgegen. Er war einfach nur niedlich und sie liebte es, ihm zuzusehen, wie er ihr entgegenstrampelte.

„Der Weihnachtsmann wird kommen und dir Geschenke bringen. Auch wenn du erst 2 Wochen alt bist, es gibt jetzt schone ein Menge Leute, die dich gerne haben!" Bulma lächelte ihren kleinen Sohn glücklich an.

„Schlaf schön, mein Schatz! Morgen ist ein großer Tag für dich!" Bulma küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange und er gluckste fröhlich dazu.

Sie ging aus dem Zimmer, löschte das Licht und schloss die Tür leicht hinter sich.

Sie sah sich in Vegetas Zimmer um. Er war scheinbar noch nicht da. Sie legte sich in ihrem Nachthemd auf ihre Seite des Bettes und schlief auch sofort ein.

0

Helles Licht lies sie wieder aufschrecken. Sie schlug die Decke schnell über ihren Kopf und versuchte weiter zu schlafen.

Endlich ging das Licht wieder aus. Ein warmer Körper legte sich direkt neben sie und umschlang sie. „Du wirst mir fehlen!" Ein leises Wispern drang an ihr Ohr, doch sie glaubte, nur zu träumen. Sie war nur im Halbschlaf gewesen und versank auch sofort wieder in ihre Traumwelt.

0

Bulma öffnete langsam die Augen. Direkt vor ihr stand eine Uhr und 10:00 leuchtete groß auf. Sie drehte sich vorsichtig um und auch Vegeta schlief neben ihr noch gemütlich. Sie schmiegte sich in seine Arme und wollte weiterschlafen.

Mit einem Mal fiel ihr ein, das Trunks gar nicht geschrieen hatte. Sie löste sich vorsichtig aus Vegetas Armen um nach ihrem kleinen Sohn zu sehen.

Als sie in das Nachbarzimmer trat fand sie sein Bettchen leer vor. Sie wollte gerade davonsprinten und ihren Sohn suchen gehen, als sie zwei warme Arme von hinten umschlossen.

„Er ist in Ordnung! Deine Mutter kümmert sich um ihn!" Bulma lehnte sich entspannt zurück. Sie machte sich ständig Sorgen um ihren Sohn. Vielleicht übertrieb sie es damit ja wirklich ein wenig.

„Endlich, heute ist Weihnachten!" Sie freute sich schon das ganze Jahr auf diesen Tag. Sie liebte das warme Kaminfeuer und das Leuchten der gesamten Umgebung. Es war wundervoll. Auch die Art wie das Haus duftete, durch das Gebäck, Bunny's Räucherkerzen, es war ein Traum.

„Ich muss noch Geschenke einpacken gehen!" Sie gab Vegeta schnell einen Kuss auf den Mund und rannte sofort los. Vegeta verlies genervt das Zimmer, holte sich seine Sachen und zog sich schnell fertig an.

0

Der Tag war viel zu schnell für Vegetas Geschmack gekommen. Heute würde er das letzte Mal bei seiner Familie sein können. Doch alle Gedanken halfen nichts, er musste gehen um sie beschützen zu können, um stärker zu werden.

Als er die Küche betrat, zauberte sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Seine Frau stand über den Herd gebeugt, in einem kurzen beigen Rock und einem gleichfarbenem Oberteil so weit nach vorn gebeugt, dass Vegeta den Oberrand ihrer schwarzen Strümpfe sehen konnte. Unweigerlich keimte Lust in ihm auf und er war etwas angeschlagen, weil er ihre fantastische Figur so lange missen oder vielleicht für immer missen würde.

Bulma probierte gerade ein kleinen Schluck ihrer Bratensoße, als sie zwei Hände spürte, die sich an ihre Beine legten und sanft nach oben fuhren. Sie lächelte, als sie sich an ihn lehnte und seine starke Brust an ihrem Rücken fühlte.

„Ich hätte jetzt Lust, dich zu vernaschen!" Gierig begann Vegeta, an ihrem Hals zu saugen und mit den Händen unter ihren Rock zu fahren. Bulma schmiegte sich an ihn, um besser genießen zu können und ihn noch näher zu haben.

„Ah, hier seid ihr Beide! Ich habe euch schon gesucht." Sofort löste Vegeta sich von Bulma und nahm seine Hände von ihrem Rock. Bulma war rot angelaufen, als ihre Mutter in die Küche gestürmt kam und sie in flagranti erwischt hatte.

„Wir werden in 10 Minuten Mittag essen und anschließend in die Kirche gehen! Wenn wir wieder da sind, beginnen wir mit der Bescherung!" Nachdem Bunny ihren Vortrag beendet hatte, tänzelte sie fröhlich aus der Küche, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre. Bulma und Vegeta sahen sich eine Sekunde lang an und Bulma begann laut zu lachen. Sie mussten auch mitten in der Küche, in einem Haus voller Menschen intim werden.

0

Vegeta stöhnte, als sie endlich aus der Kirche wiederkamen. Was sollte eine Geschichte von zwei Menschen, die angeblich nie einander berührt hatten und dann einen Sohn bekamen, ihm sagen? Ihm gefiel das alles nicht und er verstand nicht, was Menschen mit so einer Geschichte wollten. Dem Sayajin war das eindeutig zu blöd. Wer hatte das erfunden? Das es wahr ist. Daran zweifelte er stark. Aber Bulma schien daran zu glauben.

Er lies sich in einen Sessel im Wohnzimmer fallen und hoffte, dass er so etwas nie wieder mitmachen musste. Bulma kam grinsend zu ihm und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß. „Danke, dass du es ertragen hast!" Sie drückte ihm sanft einen Kuss auf den Mund und erhob sich wieder lächelnd. Wieder einmal stellte Vegeta fest, dass sie die unglaublichste Frau war, die Vegeta je gesehen hatte und das er sich wirklich in sie verliebt hatte.

Noch während er überlegte, kam auch schon der Rest von Bulmas Familie ins Wohnzimmer und alles setzten sich auf die gemütliche Couch. Trunks saß zwischen seinen Großeltern und gluckste erfreut bei der festlichen Beleuchtung. Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel geworden und wenn er in der Lage gewesen wäre, so etwas zu erkennen, hätte Vegeta es romantisch gefunden.

Noch während Vegeta über die Situation von Weihnachten nachdachte, betrat Bulma mit einem dicken, in rot-weiß gekleideten Mann das Zimmer. Der Mann musterte alle und sagte anscheinend mit Zufriedenheit: „Hohoho, frohe Weihnachten!" Vegeta murmelte nur ein „Frohes irgendwas" vor sich hin und sah sich das ganze Schauspiel mit dem ‚Weihnachtsmann' neutral an.

Der Weihnachtsmann setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und zog seinen Sack zu sich heran. Nacheinander begann er, die fein verpackten Geschenke zu verteilen. Zweimal bekam sogar Vegeta Päckchen, der größte Teil ging aber an Trunks. Nach dieser ewigen Prozedur verabschiedete sich der dicke Mann wieder und überlies die Familie sich selbst.

Vegeta packte seine Geschenke mit ausdruckslosem Gesicht aus und war wirklich überrascht, was er bekam. In dem Geschenk von Bulmas Eltern waren zwei Kapseln, auf denen mit Handschrift ‚neuer Roboter' und ‚neuer GR' geschrieben standen. Man versuchte wirklich, ihm einen Freude zu machen. Mit etwas mehr Spannung machte er schließlich Bulmas Geschenk auf. Wieder befanden sich eine Kapsel, aber ohne Aufschrift, ein paar Klamotten und ein Haarfärbmittel.

Vegeta grinste in sich hinein.. Bulma war ein Biest. Mit einem siegessicheren Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht lies sie sich neben ihm nieder. „In der Kapsel ist ein Auto, eins, dass dir sicher gefällt. Ich dachte, wenn du für immer hier leben willst, dann könntest du das ganz gut gebrauchen!" Ein sanfter Kuss wurde ihm auf die Wange gedrückt und Vegeta schluckte Bedenken herunter. Er würde es nicht brauchen.

Bis spät in der Nacht saß die Familie noch gemeinsam, Trunks war schon im Bett und Vegeta saß eng neben Bulma. Alle tranken eine Menge und lachten und unterhielten sich über das vergangene Jahr, natürlich ausgenommen Vegeta. Er schwieg beharrlich und bereute seine Entscheidung, doch er konnte nicht den Tod von allem riskieren.

Bulma und Trunks mussten überleben. Schließlich gegen drei Uhr morgens schlief seine Gefährtin auf dem Sofa ein, zu müde von dem vielen Alkohol. Er erhob sich mit ihr und trug sie sacht nach oben, darauf bedacht, sie nicht zu wecken.

In ihrem gemeinsamen Bett legte er sie vorsichtig nieder, und legte sich daneben. Er verstand nicht warum, aber er empfand es als wunderschön, sie einfach beim Schlafen zu beobachten, ihre Wärme zu spüren und ihren Duft zu riechen. Sie lag einfach still und er genoss es.

0

Ein unsanftes Rütteln, einem Erdbeben gleich, riss Bulma am nächsten Morgen aus ihrem Schlaf. Noch etwas verwirrt, versuchte sie zu erkennen, was das Rütteln verursachte und hörte Triebwerke. Sie sah sich um und erkannte, das Vegeta weg war. Nein, dass konnte doch nicht wahr sein!

Ein schrecklicher Verdacht kam ihr in den Sinn und sie hoffte nur, dass sie sich irrte. Mit einem Mal war sie hellwach, sprang auf und rannte so schnell sie konnte durch das Haus und hinaus in den Garten. Tatsächlich, das Raumschiff mit dem GR war verschwunden und nur noch Spuren im Gras zeugten davon, dass es einmal da gewesen war.

„Vegeta!" Bulma schrie sich die Seele aus dem Leib und schaute zum Himmel. Wieso hatte er sie verlassen? Wieso hatte er das getan? Er war ohne ein Wort zu sagen, einfach abgehauen. Tränen der Verzweiflung stiegen in ihr auf und nahmen ihr die Sicht.

Kraftlos brach sie zusammen und wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass das alles nur ein schlimmer Alptraum gewesen war. Sie hatte Vegeta alles von sich gegeben, hatte ihn geliebt, ihn verehrt und er ging einfach.

Hätte er nicht wenigstens an Trunks denken können? Er war sein Sohn! Sie schluchzte laut, doch sie bereute nichts von dem, was zwischen ihr und Vegeta gewesen war, gar nichts, obwohl sie es sollte. Weinend sank sie auf den Rasen und kullerte sich in sich zusammen. Bitte lass es nicht wahr sein, war ihr einziger Gedanke.

0

Später an dem Tag wachte sie in ihrem Zimmer auf. Sie musste wohl draußen vor Trauer eingeschlafen sein. Niedergeschlagen erhob sie sich und sah sich in ihrem Zimmer um. Wie beiläufig glitt ihr Blick über den Nachttisch Ihr fiel ein kleiner blauer Briefumschlag auf. Langsam nahm sie ihn auf und öffnete ihn ausdruckslos.

_Liebe Bulma,_

_es tut mir Leid, dass es so enden musste, wirklich leid! Ich habe mich wunderbar gefühlt, wenn ich in deiner Nähe war, oder in der von Trunks. Ich hab das erste Mal in meinem Leben gelernt zu lieben und ich möchte nicht, dass mir das genommen wird, von Cyborgs! Doch solange ich in eurer Nähe bin, kann ich mich nicht konzentrieren und so riskiere ich, dass sowohl du als auch Trunks das ganze nicht überleben werdet! Bitte versteh das! Ich werde dich nie vergessen!_

Vegeta 

Nein Vegeta, so einfach war das nicht. Es war Bulma egal, dass er sich nur Sorgen um sie machte, er hatte sie ohne Vorwarnung mit einem Kind sitzen gelassen. Von jetzt an hatte Trunks keine Vater mehr, und Vegeta sollte besser nie wieder auftauchen...

**The End**


End file.
